How I Met Your Mother - HunHan Version
by Aruna Wu
Summary: CHAP 4 - UPDATE - A special FF for EVENT "HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE" - Ini adalah sebuah cerita manis yang diawali oleh sebuah pertanyaan sederhana "Appa… bagaimana awalnya Appa bisa bertemu dengan Eomma?". Bagaimana Sehun si wajah besi bisa menaklukan Luhan si galak? - HUNHAN SHIPPER NEVER DIE! - GS - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY -
1. Who are you?

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>

**.**

**A very proud HunHan Shipper**

**Author Aruna Wu**

**Present**

**Another HunHan Story entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fuuuh…._

_Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia merasa ada hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Bisa dibilang tingkat kesadaran Sehun baru 5% karena kini namja tampan itu masih memejamkan matanya._

_Fuuuh…_

_Hembusan angin yang dia kenal betul dari mana asalnya itu kembali bertiup, menyibakkan anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Sehun tau betul siapa pelakunya, karena sudah hampir 7 tahun dia merasakan hembusan angin itu di wajahnya setiap pagi._

_Fuuuh…_

_Dan itu adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum malas dengan mata yang masih sepenuhnya tertutup. Di kepalanya sudah dia banyangkan bagaimana yeoja yang paling dia cintai kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil meniup – niup wajahnya dengan hembusang angin yang diubuat oleh bibir manis berwarna peach alami kesayangannya._

"_Ini masih terlalu pagi sayang… alarm kita juga belum berbunyi…"_

_Sehun bergumam dengan suara beratnya yang parau, masih dengan mata terpejam dan senyum malas yang tampan. Tanpa Sehun sadari si pelaku peniupan kini sedang terkekeh tanpa suara melihat ekspresinya._

_Fuuuh…_

"_Baby… kau ini nakal sekali sih… jika kau ingin membangunkanku lebih baik kau memberiku _morning kiss_ dari pada hanya sekedar meniup wajahku saja"_

_Masih dengan mata malasnya yang terpejam kini Sehun memeluk tubuh pelaku peniupan itu mendekat ke sisinya, keningnya sedikit mengait ketika dia rasa ada yang aneh dengan apa yang dipeluknya._

_CUP_

_Sehun mendapatkan _morning kiss_nya._

"_Itu bukan _morning kiss_ku! Kau salah tempat chagi… bukan di kening…" gerutu Sehun dengan senyum nakalnya_

_CUP_

_Sehun mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya, namun seketika mata Sehun terbelalak ketika dia merasakan bibir yang mengecupnya bukanlah bibir yang diharapkan. Itu bukan bibir yang biasanya Sehun nikmati di pagi hari, itu bukan bibir yang selalu membuat Sehun mabuk dan kehilangan kendali, itu bukan bibir yang dia harapkan, itu bukan bibir istrinya._

"Good morning Appa!"

_Sebuah senyum lebar yang sangat manis hingga membuat mata si empunya senyuman hanya membentuk garis dan pipi gembulnya mengembang langsung nampak di hadapan Sehun. _

"Appa _pasti mengira aku ini eomma, iya kan?"_

_Suara merdu nan lucu itu bertanya dengan tampang imutnya. Anak itu rupanya benar – benar tidak tau seberapa terkejutnya sang _Appa_ saat ini._

"_FYUUUHH…"_

_Sehun menghembuskan napas beratnya ketika dia yakin bahwa yang barusan menciumnya benar – benar bukan orang lain, melainkan buah hatinya tercinta._

"_Kau sukses mengejutkanku _princess _cantik" _

_Sehun kemudian memeluk putrid kecilnya dengan lembut, cukup erat sehingga wajah sang tuan putrid terbenam di ceruk lehernya. Putri kecil itu kini tengah tertawa bahagia ketika dia merasa telah benar – benar berhasil mengerjai sang ayah. Tingkat kejahilan yeoja manis bermarga Oh itu bisa dibilang cukup tinggi._

"_Appa… appa merindukan eomma ya?" tanya suara imut itu ketika Sehun melepas pelukan eratnya._

_Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap kedua mata yang identik dengan miliknya namun mewarisi bola mata sang eomma itu dalam – dalam. Sejenak namja berusia 30 tahun itu tersenyum dan menjawil pelan hidung mungil putri kecil kebanggaannya._

"_Tentu saja appa sangat merindukan eomma, apa kau merindukannya juga?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lembut yang cukup dalam mengingat suaranya yang berat dan khas_

_Yeoja kecil itu megangguk lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali._

"_Gwaenchana… kau punya appa! Jangan khawatir! Eoh… jam berapa ini?" _

_Sehun langsung mengecek jam yang duduk di meja nakas sebelah ranjanganya. Angka 5.58 tercetak di sana, tepat 2 menit sebelum jam itu nantinya bedering._

"_Wah… Oh gongju bangun pagi sekali hari ini, apa kau ngompol?" Sehun pura – pura kaget_

_Gadis itu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya._

"_Apa putri appa mimpi buruk?" Sehun kini menakup dua pipi gembul putrinya_

_Gadis itu kembali menggeleng sebagai jawabannya._

"_Keundae mwo?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya berusaha terlihat imut di depan yeoja berusia 5 tahun itu._

"_Baegopayeo…" ucap bibir mungil imut itu dengan tampang begitu polos. Sehun benar – benar ingin menggemas putrinya itu jika dia tidak ingat betapa susahnya dia dan istri cantiknya mendapatkan putrid cantik itu._

"_Jja! Kalau begitu… ayo kita buat sesuatu untuk sarapan!"_

"_Khajja Appa!"_

_Pasangan ayah dan anak itu langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur queen size kamar utama dan segera menuju ke dapur di lantai dua rumah minimalis kediaman keluarga kecil Oh. _

_Sehun dan putrinya masih menggunakan piama mereka masing – masing, kaki panjang dan kurus Sehun menuruni tiap anak tangga dengan perlahan, tentu saja dia tidak mau menerima resiko terlepeset atau apa lah yang bisa membuatnya jatuh dan melukai harta berharga yang sedang dia gendong itu._

"_Oh gongjunim ingin sarapan apa?" Sehun bertanya ketika dia sudah mendudukkan putrinya di sebuah kursi meja makan yang di dekatkan ke meja dapur._

"_Omlet dan kentang goreng!" pekik si kecil dengan piama bermotif rusa yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, bagian lengan dan kakinya bahkan harus dilipat karena kepanjangan._

_Sehun memang ayah yang cukup payah untuk sekerdar tau ukuran baju sang anak, Sehun selalu membelikan pakaian yang kebesaran untuk putrinya. Tapi sayangnya sang tuan putrid malah sangat menyukai apapun yang ayahnya itu belikan untuknya walaupun kebesaran._

_Tidak sampai 15 menit dua buah sajian omlet dan kentang goreng lengkap dengan salad dan susu sudah terhidang diatas meja makan. Sehun kini sudah lihai dalam hal masak memasak, berterimakasih pada istri Sehun yang baik hati mau dengan sabar mengajari namja tampan itu memasak._

_Sehun dan putrinya melahap sarapannya seraya menonton _Sponge Bob _kartun favorite mereka. Ketika Sehun tertawa melihat Patrick dengan bodohnya melatih batu untuk ikut balapan, si kecil memanggilnya._

"_Appa!"_

"_Ne?" _

"_Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

_Sehun dapat menangkap jelas raut penasaran di mata sipit putrinya, Sehun kemudian memberikan anggukan untuk jawabannya._

"_Appa… bagaimana awalnya Appa bisa bertemu dengan eomma?" tanya putrid kecil itu seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali._

"_Ahahahaha…" Sehun tertawa lega ketika yang ditanya si buah hati bukanlah soal – soal rumit seperti bagaimana matahari tercipta atau bagaimana burung bisa terbang lebih tinggi dari pada bebek atau mungkin bagaimana bisa neneknya galak sekali._

"_Kau penasaran dengan cerita kami?" Sehun gantian bertanya_

_Si kecil mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar, mirip senyum miliknya._

"_Mmmmm…. Semua berawal ketika appa berusia… 16 tahun. Appa waktu itu pertama kali masuk Senior High School"_

_Sehun menerawang kembali ke masa – masa mudanya dulu. Masa – masa penuh perjuangan dan penuh rasa. Masa – masa yang penting untuk hidupnya dan dia benar – benar bersyukur karena telah berusaha berubah menjadi namja yang baik dengan susah payah hingga kini dia bisa menikmati hidup nyamannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Main Cast: EXO's SEHUN – EXO's Luhan  
>SIDE Cast: Other EXO's Members + Wu Yifan.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Gender Switch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, comedy, drama, love story,  
>rate T, recommended for every HunHan Hard Shipper!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun sebelumnya, bahkan akupun tak begitu peduli dengan diriku sendiri… tapi kenapa kau begitu menyita perhatianku? Sial!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is Chapter 1**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
>Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua hanya ketidak sengajaan.<br>FF ini murni milik Aruna. Story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.  
>EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
>FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: "Who are you?"**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012**

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Sepertinya seseorang sedang berusaha menghancurkan sebilah papan putih dengan gagang hitam yang menjadi akses masuk antara ruang keluarga dan sebuah kamar berlabel "Oh Sehun"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"YA! PEMALAS! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH!"

Itu teriakan eomma Sehun. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat imut di usianya yang berkepala 4.

"Aaaah ya Tuhan! Apa benar anak ini anakku? Kenapa pemalas sekali! YA OH SEHUN! JAM BERAPA INI!"

ceklek

"Eomma… berisik sekali!"

Tiba – tiba sebuah pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut hitam cepak keluar dari kamar itu, namja tampan itu bahkan sudah memakai seragam dan menggendong tas sekolahnya.

Namun namja itu muncul bukanlah dari pintu putih yang coba dihancurkan oleh nyonya Oh Jaejong barusan. Pintu yang terbuka itu berada tepat di sebelahnya, sebuah pintu putih identik berlabel Oh Yifan.

"Kau sudah siap? Sarapan sudah siap! Makanlah…" ketus sang eomma pada putra sulungnya

"Sehun belum bangun?" tanya Yifan pada eommanya, namun mata tajamnya melirik pintu kamar adiknya

"Menurutmu? Jika eomma menggedor pintunya apa dia sudah bangun?" wanita cantik itu rupanya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada putra sulungnya yang tak bersalah itu.

"Kenapa eomma hanya menggedor kamar Sehun? Kenapa kamarku tidak eomma gedor juga, mungkin saja aku juga belum bangun kan tadi?" Yifan bermaksud protes karena eommanya sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal – hal kekanakan itu untuknya

"Kalian memang saudara kandung sedarah serahim… tapi kau dan adikmu ini berbeda! Aku percaya padamu kau bisa mandiri Yifan, tapi Sehun? Ya tuhan… untuk bangun tidur pun dia masih perlu digedor!"

Jaejong menghela napas panjang. Jelas sekali terlihat jika wanita berstatus ibu kandung dari dua bersaudara Oh ini sedang frustasi menghadapi putra bungsunya.

"Gwaenchana… Sehun pasti bisa mandiri dan dewasa… tapi nanti pada saatnya" ucap Yifan kemudian mengelus punggung eommanya dengan lembut

Yifan kemudian dengan santainya meninggalkan sang eomma menuju ke arah dapur keluarga mereka, di sana Yifan mendapati sang Ayah sudah duduk di kursinya. Namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari eommanya itu sudah menggunakan setelan jasnya dan membaca koran paginya dengan seksama.

Pemuda tampan dengan garis wajah tegas itu tanpa kata apapun langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa dia duduki, kemudian mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai nutella, mengabaikan roti panggang dengan selai coklat dihadapannya.

"Apa adikmu berulah lagi?" tanya sang kepala keluarga tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari korannya

"Seperti biasa…" jawab Yifan enteng

"Sampai kapan adikmu itu bersikap semaunya dan seenaknya begitu, apa dia pikir masa depan semudah memejamkan mata dan memeluk guling?" gerutu Oh Yunho selaku kepala keluarga Oh

Yifan masih mengunyah rotinya dengan santai, ini masih cukup pagi untuk terburu – buru.

"Sehun bukan anak yang malas, kalau malas dia pasti bodoh! Lagipula kalian juga sangat memanjakan Sehun, tidakah kalian sadar jika sekrang dia sudah remaja dan membutuhkan ruangnya sendiri?" Yifan menimpali perkataan ayahnya dengan pembelaan terhadap adiknya

Yunho menurutkan korannya dan menatap intense pada Yifan. Yunho sendiri tak pernah mengerti kenapa putra sulungnya ini gemar sekali membela kesalahan yang adiknya perbuat terlebih lagi sulung keluarga Oh ini selalu saja menemukan jawaban atau alasan yang membuat semua prilaku salah sang adik menjadi logis dan diterima akal sehat jika itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun.

"Tapi adikmu itu sangat menghawatirkan…" bantah Jaejong yang baru saja bergabung

"Bukan Sehun yang menghawatirkan, tapi kalian yang terlalu khawatir. Ini masih jam setengah 6 pagi dan eomma sudah menggedor pintu kamar Sehun,"

"Itu karena eomma takut Sehun terlambat! Kau sendiri biasanya juga sudah siap jam segini…" kilah nyonya Oh dengan semangat menggebu

"Jangan samakan aku dan Sehun eomma! Kita kakak adik beda dua tahun, bukan anak kembar yang beda 2 menit… tentu kita punya pribadi yang berbeda, biarkan Sehun menjadi dirinya sendiri… aku yakin Sehun tidak seperti yang kalian khawatirkan, pemalas, pembrontak, tidak peduli lingkungan dan semacamnya…"

Yifan terus mengajukan pembelaan terhadap adiknya, kemudian meneguk susu coklatnya hingga sisa setengah.

"Kau yakin sekali sih, adikmu itu jika tidak diatur akan melunjak!" kembali sang eomma dengan kekhawatiran berlebihnya menyerang Yifan

"Apakah Sehun pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal selama ini? Ya… mungkin eomma benar, Sehun memang malas, suka membuat gara – gara dan tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain… tapi setidaknya otak Sehun cukup encer dan prestasinya menggunung, apa tidak cukup untuk kalian?"

Yifan memang kakak yang super jika sudah membela adiknya.

"Appa dan eomma hanya ingin Sehun bisa setidaknya sepertimu… kau pintar, kau cukup mandiri walaupun tidak rajin betul, appa tau kau laki – laki, kau juga peduli pada lingkunganmu walaupun tampang kalian berdua sama – sama tidak ramah…"

"Sehun bukan aku, appa… kami berbeda…"

Yifan memotong kalimat sang ayah dengan keyakinan penuh.

BUGH

Tak beberapa lama setelah meja makan hening, Sehun yang sedari tadi dibicarakan akhirnya bergabung di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kakak kesayangannya. Sehun kini mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Yifan. Seragam Hyundai High School. Kedua putra kebanggaan keluarga Oh itu memang sangat tampan, mereka berdua berpostur tubuh tinggi dan bisa dibilang sempurna. Hanya saja mereka berdua sangat kompak dalam hal berkespresi, Yifan dan Sehun sama – sama selalu terkesan dingin dan tidak ramah. Mungkin kata tidak ramah itu cocok untuk Sehun, karena anak itu sama sekali jarang menyapa atau berbicara pada orang lain, barang kali hanya seperlunya saja, berbeda dengan Yifan yang lebih bisa menyapa orang lain terlebih dahulu dan berbicara dengan nada sedikit lembut.

Yifan memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, maklum, anak itu adalah siswa teladan di sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi akan jadi mantan ketua Osis dan kapten tim basket saat dia duduk di bangku kelas 11, namun kini Yifan duduk di kelas 12 dan semua posisi itu harus dia tanggalkan. Yifan juga punya kepala yang cerdas, beberapa prestasi akademik sempat dia dapatkan selama dia menjadi siswa di Hyundai High School. Yifan memang patut jika diberi julukan "kebanggaan"

Lalu Sehun? Anak ini…. Huuuft… selalu sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya mengelus dada dan menarik napas panjang – panjang. Sehun mempunyai kepribadian yang cukup unik, anak itu tidak banyak bicara, anak itu juga tidak banya berekspresi. Wajahnya begitu beku dan dia juga nampaknya tidak pernah mengerti arti kata ramah dan peduli sesama. Tapi untunglah otak Sehun tidak beku seperti ekspresinya. Otak Sehun benar – benar sangat encer, bisa dibilang anak itu jenius. Mungkin jika Sehun tidak pintar dia tidak akan mungkin punya teman, begitulah pikir orang tuanya. Sikap Sehun yang kelewat dingin dan tidak ramah itulah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya jadi over khawatir jika nanti Sehun tidak punya banyak teman, penyendiri dan yang paling susah adalah tidak enteng jodoh. Mana ada yeoja yang mau berhubungan dengan namja dingin dan kaku begitu, memang Sehun tampan, tapi apa tamapn tanpa kepedulian itu cukup?

Patut kan mereka khawatir?

.

Yifan dan Sehun baru saja turun dari mobil ayah mereka. Hari pertama sekolah memang mereka selalu diantar, namun hari – hari selanjutnya Yifan harus mengayuh sepeda gunungnya kembali, mungkin Sehun akan naik bus karena terlalu malas mengayuh sepedanya, anak itu memang!

"Kau akan ikut masa orientasi siswa, pesanku jangan berani menatap kakak kelas apapun alasannya, aku takut mereka salah paham terhadap tatapanmu" ucap Yifan ketika keduanya sama – sama melangkah meyusuri jalan setapak menuju gedung sekolah mereka

"Tenang saja…" jawaban Sehun terlalu singkat

Yifan paham betul bagaimana adiknya ini. Sehun memang kurang dalam kemampuan verbal, dia bukanlah namja yang pandai berkata – kata apalagi mencari hal lain sebagai bahan basa – basi, itu bukan Sehun sama sekali. Sehun lebih mampu menunjukkan perasaan dan keinginannya lewat apa yang anak itu lakukan. Sehun memang lebih suka membuktikan dengan hasil kerja daripada berkata – kata. Anak yang baik kan sebenarnya?

"Aku percaya padamu, oh ya… hati – hati pada temanku yang bernama Luhan… dia galak!" Yifan menepuk pundak adik kesayangannya kemudian berlari dan bergabung bersama gengnya.

Sehun memperhatikan punggung kakaknya menjauh, wajah Sehun benar – benar tampan tapi menyebalkan, bagaimana dia bisa memandang kakaknya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, benar – benar sulit untuk menebak apa yang dirasakan bungsu keluarga Oh itu.

Kepala Sehun sedikit bergumam, ya… dia tidak biasa menggunakan bibirnya untuk itu. Kepalanya memikirkan tentang maksud sang kakak untuk berhati – hati pada temannya yang bernama…. Siapa? Ah Siapapun Sehun tidak ingat…

.

"Itu adikmu?" tanya salah satu teman Yifan yang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat gedung pertemuan, rata – rata itu adalah gerombolan siswa yang akan menjadi mantan pengurus Osis yang memang ikut mengisi acara orientasi siswa baru, bisa dibilang ini adalah kegiatan bakti terakhir Osis angkatan Yifan sebelum hari ini posisi Yifan sebagai ketua Osis akan jatuh kepada seorang siswa imut dan cerewet bernama Byun Baekhyun, adik kelasnya.

Yifan mengangguk untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan temannya.

"Kalian mirip!" Ujar seorang teman Yifan yang lain, kali ini yeoja, lebih tepatnya yeoja chingu dari namja yang bertanya tadi

"Tentu saja, dia adikku!" singkat Yifan

"Hari ini mood Luhan benar – benar buruk! Kasian para siswa baru jika sampai berurusan dengannya" gerutu yeoja manis bername tag Zhang Yixing yang tak lain adalah yeoja chingu Kim Junmyeon

"Memangnya kapan mood Luhan pernah benar – benar baik?" Junmyeon mengerling pada Yixing, matanya seperti meminta bukti jika benar Luhan pernah sekali saja memiliki mood yang baik.

"Kalau dipikir – pikir Luhan itu versi yeojamu Oh Yifan!" ucap seorang yeoja chubby dengan mata bersingle eyelidnya

"Eoh? Versi yeojaku….. Wae?" Yifan ikut duduk lalu dengan santainya mengayunkan kaki

"Menakutkan jika sudah marah dan bertemperamen buruk" jawab Minseok si pipi chubby

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau belum tau adikku" ujar Yifan santai dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya

"Memang adikmu kenapa?" Junmyeon nampak tertarik dengan topik ini

"Adikku… lebih parah dariku… kalian harus ekstra sabar jika mau bicara dengannya, jika aku punya wajah beku maka adikku punya wajah besi… butuh panas tinggi untuk melelehkannya jadi senyum…" Yifan berkata panjang lebar, menceritakan kebesian adiknya pada teman – temannya

"Woah… menarik…" gumam Minseok yang dihadiahi death glare dari Kris.

.

Di dalam gedung penerimaan siswa baru Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Kim Jongin, sahabat sehidup semati sepenanggungan dan separah – parahnya Sehun, Jongin selalu bisa menerima sahabatnya itu apa adanya. Ini memang terdengar menggelikan tapi Sehun harus sujud syukur sering – sering kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan seorang sahabat setia padanya, walaupun yang agak hitam, sedikit mesum, lumayan jahil dan sangat playboy.

"Ya Sehun-ah… bagaimana menurutmu yeoja itu?" Jongin menunjuk dengan dagunya seorang yeoja imut bermata bulat yang sedang memegang beberapa kertas di tangannya

"Biasa saja…" Sehun memang selalu sesingkat itu

"Ya… kau ini… matamu terlalu sipit atau bagaimana eoh? Masak sih kau tidak bisa melihat betapa imutnya dia" gerutu Jongin sambil menyikut pelan bahu Sehun

"Kau yang terlalu centil Kkamjong!" sinis Sehun masih saja tanpa ekspresi

"YA! Kalian berdua!"

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi acara bisik – bisik antara Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya langsung berbalik menuju sumber suara dan mendapati seorang namja bertelinga peri sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka lengkap dengan tatapan galak menyeringai khas para sunbae yang ingin terlihat menakutkan untuk para hoobaenya.

Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya tak mengerti kenapa mereka dipanggil tapi yang jelas mereka sudah mencium bau – bau bahaya.

"Ne… sunbaenim…" Jongin menyahut sementara Sehun hanya diam

"Diantara kalian siapa yang bernama Oh Sehun dongsaengnya Oh Yifan sunbaenim?" sunbae bername tag Park Chanyeol itupun bertanya masih dengan nada tegasnya.

Murid baru memang belum mendapatkan name tag.

"Aku" Sehun menjawab dengan style singkatnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"YA! Kau mau berani pada kakak kelasmu? Apa begitu caramu bicara pada seorang sunbae?" bentak Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang happy virus dibalik wajah seramnya

"Cho…chogiyeo… sunbaenim… maafkan sahabatku tapi… itu sudah ekspresinya yang paling ramah…" Jongin mencoba menengahi

"Jangan hanya karena kau adalah dongsaengnya Yifan sunbae, kau bisa sok jadi anak emas di sini, mengerti!" hardik Chanyeol pada si bungsu Oh

"Aku bahkan tidak ada rencana untuk itu…" yang malah dijawab dengan gerutuan plus seringaian oleh Sehun.

"Cih anak ini benar – benar! KAU! IKUT AKU SEKARANG!" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat sementara Sehun sudah dengan malas mengikuti namja bertelinga peri itu

.

"Kau sudah dapat orangnya?" ketus seorang yeoja berwajah cantik namun aura mencekam mengitari yeoja itu

"Sudah sunbaenim… dia adalah dongsaengnya Oh Yifan sunbae" ujar Chanyeol sesopan mungkin karena namja itu sudah mendapatkan peringatan siaga satu karena yeoja yang ada di hadapannya sedang sangat tidak mood alias dalam kondisi perasaan yang tidak baik.

"mana orangnya?" meskipun hanya pertanyaan singkat tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa seperti diminta untuk menghantar daging segar untuk dimakan singa betina yang sedang PMS.

Sehun berdiri tegap tanpa menunduk sedikitpun, kepalanya masih tegak dan sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Tentu saja, dia Oh Sehun.

Gadis yang dijuluki singa betina itu kemudian memicingkan mata indahnya ketika melihat seberapa berani gelagat anak itu sekarang.

"Namamu?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh intimidasi, beberapa siswa kelas 11 sudah mengkerut termasuk Chanyeol. Namun tidak untuk Sehun, dia masih dengan ekspresi bekunya.

"Oh Sehun"

Demi Tuhan Sehun mau bunuh diri atau apa… dia hanya menyebut namanya tanpa membungkuk, tanpa embel – embel apapun di depan dan dibelakang. Bibir tipisnya hanya menyebut namanya dengan intonasi nada rendah dan tatapan tajam.

Luhan mendengus sebentar, nampaknya dia sudah mendapatkan sasaran empuk untuk melampiaskan "kegembiraannya" hari ini.

"Apa begitu caramu bersikap pada sunbaemu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ketus, sinis, meredam emosi dan seakan – akan Luhan adalah gunung berapi yang bisa meletus kapan saja.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana…." Sehun menatap lurus – lurus mata Luhan tanpa ekspresi lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sunbaenim…" . Agaknya Sehun lupa untuk menambahkan embel – embel itu saat bicara tadi.

"Jangan hanya kau masuk ke sekolah ini dengan segudang prestasimu, ditambah lagi kau adalah adiknya Oh Yifan dan kau juga bungsu keluarga terpandang itu maka kau dengan beraninya memandang rendah sunbaemu dan bertingkah semaunya!"

Luhan mencerca semua kebanggaan dalam diri Sehun. Terlepas dari seberapa tanpa eksresinya anak itu, Sehun adalah remaja yang memiliki segudang kebanggaan dalam dirinya. Agak narsis memang, tapi siapa yang tak bangga pada diri sendiri jika kau adalah seorang Oh Sehun? Pintar, tampan, kaya, terpandang dan memiliki kakak yang keren. Semuanya pasti bangga. Tapi dalam kasus ini, kenapa Luhan melecehkan hal yang dibanggakannya.

"Jika memang aku seperti itu kenapa aku tidak boleh bangga?"

Ah… satu hal lagi tentang Sehun, tidak hanya berwajah besi, tapi bibirnya juga panas, semua yang dikatakan Sehun pasti akan menyakitkan. Entah itu karena terlalu jujur atau apapun yang dikatakan Sehun selalu membuat iri, makanya terkesan pedas dan sombong.

BRAK

"Kau ini bangga atau sombong!?"

Luhan menjatuhkan beberapa map yang tadi dia pegang dengan sekali hentakkan keras ke atas meja hingga membuat semua orang di aula itu berhenti berbicara dan terfokus pada Sehun yang sedang adu tatap dengan Luhan.

Jika ini sebuah adegan animasi film ultraman, dragon ball atau semacamnya, mungkin dua mata itu sudah keluar singar kekuatan warna – warni yang mencoba untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Seakan – akan mata mereka adalah senjata pamungkas untuk melawan musuh.

"Apa aku dipanggil kemari hanya untuk diteriaki?"

Entahlah yang barusan Sehun ucapkan itu bentuk pertanyaan atau tantangan yang jelas wajah besinya semakin menyebalkan dimata Luhan.

"Waaah… aku tak menyangka keluarga Oh punya maknae yang tidak punya tata krama dan sopan santun. Jika aku jadi Yifan, aku akan sangat malu punya adik sepertimu!"

Luhan melipat tangannya, jangan salah… bibir Luhan juga pedas, sebagai sunbae dia merasa wajib untuk meluruskan sikap hoobaenya yang melenceng, apalagi hoobae yang tidak tau tata krama begini. Atau mungkin Luhan yang tidak tau jika Sehun memang seperti itu, tak punya ekspresi.

"Apa kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk menghinaku dan keluargaku?"

Sehun kembali mengucapkan kalimat ambigu antara pertanyaan dan tantangan. Kali ini dia dapat melihat Luhan sedikit tercekat. Ucapkan selamat pada Sehun yang otaknya encer karena dia selalu berhasil dalam semua perdebatan termasuk yang satu ini. Luhan tidak tau saja siapa lawannya.

Luhan menghela napas dan memberi senyum sinis pada Sehun ketika otaknya sudah mencerna rangkaian kata yang menjadi serangan balik.

"Ani…"

Luhan menjeda perkataannya, dia sadar betul semua orang jadi tegang sekarang.

"Bukan aku yang menghina dan mempermalukan keluargamu. Kau dan sikapmu sendiri yang membuat keluargamu dan dirimu sendiri terhina! Sikapmu yang tak tau sopan santun ini… membuat semua orang akan menghinamu dengan mudah!"

SKAK MAT!

Luhan dapat melihat mata Sehun sedikit melebar. Baru pertama ini, baru kali ini dan baru Luhan seorang yang berhasil membuat kerongkongannya tercekat. Baru kali ini Sehun merasa menemukan lawan berdebat yang seimbang.

"_Yeoja ini menarik"_

Itu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasa tertarik dengan seseorang. Namun bukan karena orang itu cantik, bukan karena orang itu berasal dari keluarga kaya terpandang, bukan karena orang itu adalah kakak kelas yang berkuasa, bukan juga karena orang itu punya segudang prestasi. Tapi karena orang itu, Lu Han… bisa mengimbangi perdebatannya dan menyudutkannya dengan argument total.

Yifan yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu mulai menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Wah… adikkmu berhasil dipermalukan oleh Luhan" gumam Junmyeon yang tepat berada di sebelah Yifan

"Itu sudah rencanaku" ucap bibir sexy dan suara husky itu mantap

"MWO?" Junmyeon agak kaget lalu Yifan memberi tau namja yang lebih pendek itu akan sesuatu.

"Adikku adalah anak yang sedikit payah dalam hal sopan santun dan keramahan. Dia terbiasa dimanja dan selalu bertindak semau kepalanya. Orang tuaku bahkan sampai lelah mengajarinya bagaimana cara bicara pada orang yang patut dihormati. Aku pikir, mendidik Sehun dengan kelembutan bukan cara yang baik, mendidik Sehun harus menggunakan bibir pedas Luhan agar anak itu bisa sedikitnya tersakiti hatinya dan merefleksi kelakuannya. Maka dari itu, aku dengan sengaja meminta Luhan untuk menemukan Sehun untukku. Agar mereka bertemu dan…. Jadi seperti itu!"

Junmyeon menganga karena tak percaya apa yang baru saja Yifan katakan padanya.

"Kau gila Yifan!" Junmyeon menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu

"Tentu saja, jika tidak gila berarti bukan Oh Yifan!"

Yifan lalu meninggalkan Junmyeon untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun sebelum mereka berdua saling membunuh satu sama lain, oke itu berlebihan tapi Yifan tau siapa adiknya, Sehun tidak akan pernah mau dikalahkan apa lagi dengan yeoja.

"Apa kalian keberatan jika aku menyela diskusi menarik ini?" Yifan tersenyum manis dan itu semua mengundang bisik – bisik dari semua siswa baru yang ada di dalam aula, bahkan siswa kelas 11 dan 12 pun ikut berbisik terutama siswa yeoja. Alangkah manisnya senyum seorang Oh Yifan.

"Tidak… tapi jika kau ingin membela adikmu, artinya sama saja dengan mencoreng wajahmu sendiri" ketus Luhan dengan senyum sinisnya pada Yifan

"Tidak… aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela adikku… jika aku membelanya maka dia akan membenciku lebih dari biasanya… aku juga tidak akan repot – repot untuk peduli urusannya. Karena adikku… punya harga diri yang cukup tinggi!"

Well… seperti yang kita tau, dimanapun, kapanpun dan kepada siapapun seorang Oh Yifan pasti akan membela adiknya dengan cara apapun, eksplisit ataupun implisit. Oh Yifan bagaikan pengacara pribadi adiknya saja. Walaupun kalimat tadi berupa penolakan, tapi yang cukup pintar pasti mengerti gaya pembelaan Yifan. Gaya pembelaan yang tidak bisa disangkal, tetap membela walaupun tanpa mencoreng wajah tampan dan kehormatannya sendiri.

"Apa artinya harga diri tinggi tanpa sopan santun dan tata krama yang memadai?"

Luhan kembali melirik pedas pada Sehun, tak henti – hentinya membuat Sehun dicap sebagai anak urakan tak sopan bahkan di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Sehun juga tak bisa menolak itu semua karena memang benar, dia sendiri tau tata kramanya entah ada dimana yang jelas sejak kecil sesuatu bernama sopan santun dan tata krama tidak pernah melekat padanya, atau mungkin Tuhan lupa memberikan formula sopan santun saat dia diciptakan? Meolla…

"Dan apakah seorang yeoja dengan perkataan pedas itu termasuk yeoja yang bertata krama? Menghina apakah termasuk prilaku bertata krama?"

Bisa dibilang itu kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan bibir Sehun hari ini. Semua orang termasuk Yifan menoleh pada Sehun. Ini menarik, tapi Yifan sadar diri, dunia sudah cukup rumit tanpa harus menciptakan perang dunia kesekian di sekolahnya.

"Sudahlah… kalian sama saja… Sehun-ah… khajja! Ikut aku…" Yifan menepuk bahu adikknya dan menyeringai pada Luhan yang melotot kearahnya.

"_Demi Tuhan! Oh Yifan… aku membenci adikmu!" _Luhan menggerutu dalam hatinya seraya mengepal erat tangannya.

.

Yifan dan Sehun sudah keluar gedung aula itu, dan kaki panjang Yifan menggiring adikknya ke sebuah lorong dan itu menuju ke arah ruang kepala sekolah, karena saat ini kepala sekolah mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan... anak bungsunya.

"Hyung!"

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun, menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bicara.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang entah mengapa malah sangat imut di mata Yifan

"Yang galak itu?" Yifan balik bertanya dan Sehun menagguk

"Namanya Lu Han. Orang Cina yang lama tinggal di korea. Dia memang terkenal sangat galak. Walaupun cantik, bibirnya yang pedas membuat dia sangat menakutkan…"

"Yeoja itu menarik… aku menyukainya…"

Sehun memotong perkataan Yifan dan sedikit tersenyum sinis pada kakaknya. Dan Yifan sendiri sejujurnya ingin tertawa terbahak, jika saja dia lupa kalau di sekolah ini yang menjadi kepala sekolah adalah ayahnya, Oh Yunho.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dimana Sehun dan Yifan memanggil appanya dengan sebutan Oh Seongsaemnim, Sehun langsung diantar kembali menuju aula dan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Saat Sehun kembali Jongin seperti orang tua yang sedang menyambut anaknya ketika baru saja release dari medan perang selama masa wajib militernya, bisa dibilang Jongin sangat bahagia melihat Sehun kembali dengan keadaan lengkap dan masih berwajah datar, artinya itu masih Oh Sehun.

Sepanjang acara semua siswa mengikuti prosesi penerimaan siswa baru dengan baik. Namun sayangya mata tajam Sehun tak berhenti mengekori seorang yeoja galak bermata rusa yang tadi berurusan dengannya.

Sesekali Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana yeoja itu tersenyum pada seorang yeoja berpipi chubby atau tertawa pada seorang namja bertelinga peri yang tadi mencarinya.

Melihat itu Sehun jadi berpikir seberapa mengerikannya kah yeoja itu? Kenapa dia bisa cepat tertawa ketika tadi dia sendiri sangat menyeramkan? Sungguh Sehun sangat penasaran pada yeoja itu. Kepalanya terus bergumam tentang Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

"_Aku tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun sebelumnya, bahkan akupun tak begitu peduli dengan diriku sendiri… tapi kenapa kau begitu menyita perhatianku? Sial!"_

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk kecil di wajahnya dan menspot Luhan seakan – akan Luhan adalah target untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jadi itu benar jika dulu eomma itu benar – benar sangat galak?" _

_Putri kecil Sehun membelalakkan mata sipitnya dan demi apapun Sehun bersumpah, putrinya sangat imut._

"_Ne… bahkan eommamu itu punya julukan si bibir pedas di sekolah!" Sehun merasa leluasa mengejek istrinya di depan si kecil saat ini. Wajar saja, Luhan saat ini tidak ada untuk membela dirinya._

"_Jinjja?" tanya anak itu tak percaya_

"_Jinjja!" Sehun meyakinkan putrinya_

"_Lalu kenapa appa menyukai yeoja galak seperti eomma?" gadis imut itu mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya_

"_Justru karena eommamu galak lah appa jadi menyukainya. Appa selalu bertanya – tanya siapa yeoja galak itu, seperti apa dia sebenarnya dan kenapa dia bisa segalak itu… eommamu… selalu berhasil membuat Appa penasaran!"_

_Sehun sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhirnya, seakan – akan wajah tersenyum Luhan yang dibingkai dalam foto keluarga mereka bisa mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak yang sedang mengatainya galak itu._

"_Benarkah? Lalu apa yang Appa lakukan setelah itu? Apa Appa tidak takut?" bibir mungil mirip bibir Luhan itu kembali mengutarakan rasa penasarannya._

"_Appa sama sekali tidak takut! Appa malah semakin ingin tau dan penasaran… sejak saat itu… akhirnya Appa memutuskan untuk menjadi…. Stalkernya eommamu!"_

_Sehun kembali sedikit berbisik seakan – akan tembokpun bisa menguping dan memberi tahu istrinya saat istrinya pulang nanti jika Sehun membicarakannya._

"_Waaah… kisah cinta kalian ini benar – benar menarik! Ceritakan lagi Appa!" gadis kecil berambut agak ikal itu sedikit berjingkrak di tempat duduknya_

"_Tapi kau harus mandi dulu… baru appa mau lanjut cerita!" Sehun bangkit dari meja makan dan membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci_

"_Shireo… aku mau mendengar cerita kalian!" _

_Dan kebiasaan malas mandi Sehun nampak menurun pada putri kecilnya ini._

"_Kalau begitu appa tidak akan cerita…" Sehun meledek putrinya dengan nada menyebalkan_

"_Appa… please…"_

"_No! No! No!"_

"_Appaaaaa….."_

"_Oh Chaeri….! Mandi dulu… baru appa mau cerita!"_

_Sehun memberikan tampang besinya pada sikecil dan akhirnya itu membuat Oh Chaeri, sang putri terpaksa menurut._

"_Oh Sehun menyebalkan!" _

_Putrinya meledek Sehun dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi._

"_YA! OH CHAERI! JANGAN NAKAL!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"_**The Stalker!"**_

"_Setiap hari aku diam – diam mengikuti langkahmu, apakah kau menyadarinya? Aku tak melewatkan sedetikpun pergerakanmu, hingga aku tau… apa saja yang bisa membuatmu menangis dan tertawa"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**ARUNA's Corner!**_

_**Annyeong! Aruna bawa jenis FF aneh lagi dan menyeret sesosok Oh Chaeri di sini! OC sih… tapi ini anaknya HunHan….**_

**FF ini dibuat dengan ide yang amat sangat tidak brilliant karena dapet ide FF ini pas lagi nonton ulang serial "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER" yang asli. Ada yang tau dan suka serial itu gak? Sama dong sama Aruna kalo kalian suka… kekekekek… disana menceritakan tentang Ted Mosby dan kawan – kawannya. Tapi disini dikemas dengan cara berbeda dan tentu sangat berbeda cerita dengan yang satu itu. Hanya judul dan key pointnya aja sama, yaitu menceritakan tentang bagaimana seorang Sehun bisa bersatu dengan Luhan dan kini ada sosok malaikat cantik bernama Oh Jaekhyung.**

**Ada yang penasaran dengan FF ini? Lagi – lagi ada Yifannya dan lagi – lagi Yifan jadi kakaknya Sehun… tipikal banget yah kalo Aruna bikin FF… Yifan pasti jadi abangnya Sehun… atau enggak jadi bapaknya dan pasti berhubungan sama Sehun deh… **

**Okay,,, kalo penasaran bisa komen, follow dan fav. Ceritanya.**

**Kekekeke…. Gomawooo….**

**Akhir kata,,, selalu Aruna ucapkan…**

**AUUUU…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**RnR Juseyeooo….**


	2. The Stalker!

**.**

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>

**.**

**A very proud HunHan Shipper**

**Author Aruna Wu**

**Present**

**Another HunHan Story entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh Chaeri, seorang bocah yang belum lama lulus dari predikat balitanya itu memiliki senyum persis seperti sang Appa. Semua orang bilang bahwa Chaeri adalah versi tersenyum dari seorang Oh Sehun. Walaupun begitu rambut ikalnya yang diwarisi dari sang eomma membuat Chaeri jadi semakin imut, ah… jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mungil juga warisan eommanya, selain itu Oh Chaeri benar – benar mirip Sehun. Tentu saja, dia putrinya._

_Kini Sehun sedang menyisir rambut putri kecilnya itu, sang tuan putri minta rambutnya dibuntut unicorn, Chaeri bilang karena dibuntut kuda itu sudah mainstream jadi dibuntut unicorn mungkin akan membuatnya terlihat keren. Ya…. Chaeri juga nampaknya mewarisi kekonyolan sang Appa._

"_Ja! Sudah selesai!" Sehun menepuk lembut pipi Chaeri yang sudah dilapisi bedak wangi. Sang buah hati pun nampak puas dengan apa yang Appanya kerjakan, Appa memang tidak pernah mengecewakan._

_Sehun dan Chaeri sudah selesai mandi, mereka memang mandi bersama namun di kamar mandi yang berbeda. Gadis cilik itu sudah cukup pintar untuk tau caranya mandi sendiri. Bersyukur dia punya ibu yang cukup disiplin –galak–. Namun setelah mandi, gadis cilik itu langsung berlari ke kamar orang tuanya untuk mencari sang appa, dia masih belum bisa sisiran sendiri._

"_Appa! Ayo lanjutkan ceritanya!" tagih bocah imut itu pada appanya setelah puas melihat buntut unicorn menjuntai di belakang kepalanya._

"_Mmmmm tapi tuan putri harus janji, tepat jam 12 nanti harus tidur siang!" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya agar terlihat imut, seperti yang biasanya sang istri lakukan pada buah hati mereka._

"_Mmmm… tapi ini kan hari minggu Appa…." Bocah imut bermata sipit itu kembali merajuk_

"_Tapi Chaeri juga harus tidur siang sayang… Kau mau nanti eomma marah?" Sehun pura – pura mendelikkan matanya, berharap sang putri ikut takut_

"_Eomma tidak akan marah, eomma tidak ada disini…" dengus Chaeri kemudian bibirnya terpout lucu_

"_Kalau begitu Appa tidak mau cerita lagi!" Sehun balas mempoutkan bibirnya, mereka ini memang pasangan ayah dan anak yang sangat imut. _

"_Baiklah… nanti aku tidur siang appa…"_

_Sehun sedikit terbelalak ketika Chaeri mengiyakan tawarannya, ini hal yang langka mengingat Oh Chaeri adalah seorang anak yang sangat keras kepala, mirip ibunya kalau sudah begitu. Tapi kalau sudah ada maunya begini, anak ini jadi gampang diatur. _

"_Deal… sekarang appa mulai ceritanya…"_

_Chaeri membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas sebuah tempat tidur queen size dimana dulu kedua orang tuanya berusaha keras sekuat tenaga untuk menciptakannya ke dunia._

"_Hari itu adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah masa orientasi selesai dan murid baru sudah menerima name tag masing – masing…. Saat itu Appa dan Jongin ajhusi kembali bersama dalam satu kelas…"_

"_Jongin ajhusi? Appanya Taeoh?" _

"_Ne…"_

"_Dan appa punya rencana besar di hari itu…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Main Cast: EXO's SEHUN – Lu Han  
>SIDE Cast: Other EXO's Members + Wu Yifan.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Gender Switch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, comedy, drama, love story,  
>rate T, recommended for every HunHan Hard Shipper!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Setiap hari aku diam – diam mengikuti langkahmu, apakah kau menyadarinya? Aku tak melewatkan sedetikpun pergerakanmu, hingga aku tau… apa saja yang bisa membuatmu menangis dan tertawa"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is Chapter 2**_

"_**The Stalker!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
>Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua hanya ketidak sengajaan.<br>FF ini murni milik Aruna. Story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.  
>EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
>FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: "The Stalker"**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012**

Jam di dinding tepat menunjukkan pukul 5.30 ketika nyonya Oh Jaejong baru saja mematikan kompornya. Hari ini dia memasak banana pancake.

Pancake sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan tinggal dituang sirup maple maka itu akan sempurna. Tuan Oh Yunho baru saja datang dan bergabung bersama koran paginya, setelah melepas apron kuning kesayangannya nyonya Oh langsung bergegas menuju ke lantai dua, kembali melakukan aksi rutinnya setiap pagi.

Nyonya Oh menarik napasnya dalam – dalam setelah itu tangannya terangkat ke udara dan bersiap meninju pintu kamar Sehun.

BUGH BUGH BUGH!

"Oh Sehun… bangun!"

Ceklek

"Tidak perlu memukul pintu itu eomma… Sehun tidur di kamarku semalam"

Yifan keluar dari kamarnya, seperti biasa sudah rapi dan tampan.

"Dia tidur di kamarmu? Kenapa?" Jaejong kaget, pasalnya Sehun tak biasanya berlaku seperti itu

"Belajar" ucap Yifan singkat. Kedua kakak beradik itu memang ahli dalam menjawab singkat

Yeoja berwajah dingin tapi imut itu langsung masuk ke kamar Yifan dan menemukan anak bungsunya tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet empuk kamar Yifan bersama beberapa bantal dan selimut yang sudah tak lagi menyelimuti tubuhnya, beberapa buku juga berserakan di sebelah Sehun. Anak itu rupanya belajar banyak dari kakaknya. Terlihat bagaimana buku catatan Yifan saat masih kelas satu dia salin ulang dan diberi catatan tambahan di sampingnya. Membaca buku paket tentang materi – materi yang akan dipelajari di sekolahnya, bahkan sudah hampir ke bab 3.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis, dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Yifan jika maknae keluarga Oh itu bukanlah anak yang nakal dan patut dimarahi setiap hari. Sehun memang punya sisi manisnya tersendiri, terkadang keinginan Sehun memang sangat besar, anak itu akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, berjuang lebih keras dari pada orang lain untuk selalu berada di depan bahkan Sehun adalah tipe anak yang akan berlatih 20 jam sehari ketika temannya yang lain hanya berlatih 12 jam sehari. Sehun memang tekun kalau urusan belajar.

Namun senyuman keibuan itu perlahan memudar ketika dia ingat betapa malas dan kurang sopannya anak itu. Memang, ketika tidur begini tak satupun orang akan berani mengatakan bahwa Sehun menyebalkan, tetapi jika anak itu sudah bangun rasanya Jaejong harus berjuang sekuat tenanga untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak cepat terangkat dan menjewer telinga maknae kurang ajar itu.

"Oh Sehun bangun!" Jaejong mengguncang tubuh Sehun

Remaja tampan itu tak bergeming.

"Oh Sehun…. Cepat bangun dan mandi!" suara ibunya sudah naik satu oktaf

Demi Tuhan jika saja Jaejong tau bakatnya berteriak sampai jutaan oktaf dia mungkin akan berakhir menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal sekarang, bukannya disini menjadi ibu yang selalu latihan vocal tanpa hasil setiap pagi.

"OH SEHUUUUUUN!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian bangkit dari karpet kamar Yifan ala Zombie yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

"Lekas mandi dan turun sarapan!" tegas sang eomma

Jaejong menghilang dari hadapan Sehun sesaat setelahnya, mata sipit Sehun memicing kearah pintu dimana tadi eommanya menghilang.

"Aiiish…. Yifan hyung menyebalkan! Harusnya aku tak punya hyung sok rajin sepertimu!" gerutu Sehun dalam kepalanya, Sehun memang tak pandai menggerutu dengan mulutnya.

.

Hyundai School sudah cukup ramai walaupun ini baru jam setengah 7 pagi. Sehun bisa melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana Yifan dengan kerennya memarkir sebuah sepeda gunung di samping lapangan basket. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Sehun terlalu malas mengayuh, dia pikir untuk apa ada bus umum kalau tidak dimanfaatkan?

Di sisi lain juga Sehun baru saja melihat mobil sang Appa terparkir sempurna di tempat parkir khusus kepala sekolah.

Siapapun yang jadi Sehun pasti akan senang dengan kehidupannya. Keluarga terpandang, kakak yang keren, kehidupan yang serba ada, otak yang encer, wajah yang tampan dan semua prestasinya, namun tidak dengan Sehun, walaupun anak itu cukup bangga atas semua predikat itu, tapi Sehun juga agak sedikit risih dengan statusnya sebagai adik seorang Oh Yifan, anak seorang Oh Yunho dan lain sebagainya. Karena semua predikat itu menuntutnya untuk jadi orang – orang seperti Appa dan Hyungnya, tidak adakah orang lain di dunia ini melihat dirinya sebagai dirinya sendiri? Bukan dari sisi siapa appanya dan siapa kakaknya? Jika ada orang seperti itu Sehun bersumpah akan menikahinya jika dia yeoja dan mengangkatnya sebagai saudara jika dia namja.

"Bro!" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dan membuyarkan lamunannya

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jongin dan dia baru sadar, ya… hanya Jongin yang sejauh ini bisa menerimanya sebagai Oh Sehun yang benar – benar Oh Sehun dan terbukti, Jongin sudah dianggap saudara untuk Sehun walaupun anak berwajah besi itu tak pernah mengatakannya. Untuk apa mengatakannya? Apa selalu mengajari Jongin secara gratis setiap menjelang ulangan semester itu tidak cukup?

"Kita sekelas lagi tahun ini, apa kita akan kembali duduk satu bangku?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum manis yang sudah biasa diabaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Cari saja tempat yang bagus" Sehun berkata datar kemudian menyerahkan tasnya pada Jongin

"Eoh? Kenapa menyerahkan tasmu segala?" Jongin jelas tidak mengerti

"Aku ada urusan lain" Sehun mengantungi kedua tangannya

"Urusan? Apa? Ya… apa kau mau bolos?" Jongin mendelik kaget

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun mulai melangkah menjauh dari Jongin

"Arraseo! Hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu!" Jongin sedikit berteriak pada sahabat berwajah besinya itu seraya melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

Jongin tau Sehun bukanlah anak nakal yang suka bolos, tidur di kelas sih sering tapi untuk bolos Sehun tentu masih punya harga diri untuk tidak disebut tukang bolos. Tapi entahlah, Jongin belum bisa menebak apa yang jadi ambisi anak itu kali ini.

.

Bel masuk sudah berdering, semua siswa sudah siap di dalam kelasnya untuk menerima pelajaran pertama di tahun ajaran itu. Namun tidak bagi seorang namja tampan dengan kaki jenjang dan rambut hitam agak panjanganya yang acak – acakan. Ya, itu adalah penampilan seroang Oh Sehun di sekolah, benar – benar penampilan murid yang minta di detensi.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor kelas tiga yang letaknya di lantai 3 gedung sekolah itu, mata sipitnya perlahan menyusuri satu per satu tempat duduk mencari seorang yeoja yang terkenal galak itu.

Ini tentu sudah Sehun rencanakan matang – matang dari jauh – jauh hari. Sehun benar – benar penasaran pada teman kakaknya yang galak itu, demi apapun Sehun ingin tau banyak tentang yeoja yang sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum. Sebenarnya bukan masalah mempermalukan atau menghina, tapi yang membuat Sehun penasaran adalah, kenapa seorang yeoja bisa sepedas itu? Apa setiap hari dia minum jus cabai?

Dan ini adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Oh Sehun belajar giat beberapa hari belakangan walaupun belajar efektif belum berlaku di sekolahnya karena masih dalam masa orientasi siswa baru. Sehun dengan sendirinya belajar beberapa materi yang kira – kira akan dipelajarinya minggu ini, mempelajarinya lebih dahulu bahkan tanpa guru dan juga tidak minta dijelaskan oleh Yifan, Sehun hanya mengandalkan catatan Yifan dan beberapa buku yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah.

Maafkan anakmu yang satu ini nyonya Oh Jaejong, karena tujuan utama Sehun mengebut pelajarannya adalah agar dirinya bisa leluasa bolos sekolah dan menguntit si galak Luhan tanpa harus menanggung resiko ketinggalan pelajaran. Sehun melakukan bolos berencana hanya untuk menguntit Luhan, hal yang lucu memang, tapi ini sangat serius bagi Sehun.

Mata sipit Sehun menajam ketika dia baru akan melalui lorong kelas 3-1 yang menjadi kelas kakaknya juga. Matanya yang tajam menatap titik dimana seorang yeoja sedang mencatat beberapa hal penting yang di jelaskan sang guru di depan kelas. Rupanya Luhan juga sekelas dengan hyungnya.

Sehun memilih untuk berdiri di sebelah loker kelas agar keberadaannya bisa tetap tersembunyi dan tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Namun dari tempat Sehun berdiri sekarang, Sehun malah bisa dengan leluasa melihat Luhan.

"Jika seperti itu dia tidak terlihat galak" Sehun kembali menggerutu dengan kepalanya

Memang benar, Luhan saat ini terlihat begitu jinak, bahkan sangat manis. Yeoja itu bukanlah yeoja yang terlihat cantik dengan gaya terkini seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Luhan bisa dibilang berbeda dari yang lain. Rambut Luhan cukup pendek, hanya sepanjang setengah leher saja, anak rambut yang tumbuh di bagian kening juga dia jepit ke samping menampilkan keningnya yang putih dan berisi.

Sehun menatap yeoja itu lekat – lekat, seakan – akan Sehun adalah seorang maniac yang sedang menatap obsesinya.

Luhan sedikit mengacak rambutnya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika menulis, Sehun juga reflek mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat itu. Luhan kini melihat apa yang di tulis yeoja berpipi chubby yang jadi teman sebangkunya itu kemudian membandingkannya dengan miliknya. Namun itu hanya membuat kening Luhan makin mengkerut, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali dan kembali melihat buku – bukunya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Luhan kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan tampang frustasi.

Sehun yang semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap yeoja galak itu mencondongkan sedikit badannya kemudian melihat beberapa hal yang di tulis guru di kelas itu.

"Matematika?"

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, wajah besinya terlihat menyebalkan kali ini, seperti anak itu sedang meremehkan sesuatu. Karena memang benar, matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak punya harga diri di mata Sehun. Bagi seorang Oh Sehun, matematika bahkan lebih mudah dari sekedar bangun pagi. Tentu saja, anak itu adalah seorang Olimpian Matematika tingkat internasional saat dia di Junior High.

Melihat Sehun semua pasti merasa jika Tuhan itu adil, karena walaupun Sehun dilahirkan tidak dilengkapi dengan sopan santun dan tata kramanya tapi Sehun dianugrahi otak yang lebih encer dari air. Mungkin karena otaknya terlalu encer makanya tampang Sehun jadi sebeku itu untuk membuatnya seimbang, persis seperti Yifan yang juga berkepala encer dan tampangnya juga kaku.

"YA! Sedang apa kau di sini?! KAU BOLOS KELASMU EOH?"

Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari belakangnya, ketika Sehun menoleh disana sudah dia dapati seorang guru olah raga dengan badan cukup besar lengkap dengan tampang galak yang menyeramkan tengah memergoki aksi mengintip Sehun.

Rupanya bukan hanya Sehun yang kaget, tapi seluruh kelas 3-1 juga ikut kaget akibat teriakan sang guru.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku latihan yang menyiksanya itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya langsung menyipit ketika mendapati anak kurang ajar yang dia marahi tempo hari sedang berdiri di samping loker kelasnya berhadapan dengan guru olah raga yang berpatroli.

Yifan juga sedikit membelalakkan matanya melihat sang adik ada di sana, kepalanya langsung mencari alasan sendiri apa yang kira – kira Sehun lakukan di situ.

Sehun menatap datar sang guru olah raga seakan – akan tatapan datarnya itu berarti menantang si guru olah raga untuk menghukumnya. Yifan hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng sebelum akhirnya kembali pada buku catatannya, dia tidak mau ikut campur apapun urusan adiknya. Dia yakin Sehun cukup cerdas untuk menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Sementara Luhan nampak penasaran pada hoobae kurang ajar itu, masalah apa yang kira – kira diciptakan si bungsu Oh di hari pertamanya belajar.

"TIDAK MAU MENJAWAB? KAU TULI ATAU APA?" guru olah raga itu masih meneriaki Sehun seakan Sehun adalah anak kambing yang tidak mau masuk kandang

"Mencari Oh Yifan sunbae" jawab Sehun dengan nada dingin seakan dia sedang menantang guru itu untuk mencekiknya

"Untuk apa?" bentak guru itu lagi namun sudah tak lagi berteriak

Sehun memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu di sana. Tak lama, sebuah jam tangan hitam dia keluarkan dari sakunya. Sehun membalikkan jam tangan itu dan benar saja, ada inisial Y di belakangnya.

"Jam tangan kami tertukar" ujar Sehun dengan dagu yang diangkat. Anak ini benar – benar tidak tau sopan santun dalam berbicara, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sedemikian tak peduli pada gurunya sih?

"Apa tidak bisa menukarnya saat jam istirahat?" guru itu nampak masih menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memukul anak bungsu kepala sekolahnya itu

"Tidak bisa" sesingkat itu tanggapan Sehun

"Cepat tukar jam tanganmu dan kembali ke kelas!" perintah guru olah raga itu

Sehun tidak memberi jawaban apapun, namun dia hanya dengan segera beranjak dari sana dan menuju pintu kelas 3-1.

"Aku mencari Oh Yifan!" Sehun berkata tegas pada seorang guru matematika yang tengah menulis dipapan, guru itu adalah seroang yeoja yang masih muda dan nampaknya dia juga tak peduli

"Silakan!" ujar guru itu

Yifan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan malas menghampiri sang adik.

"Jam tangan" singkat Sehun tanpa sedikitpun rasa hormat

"Aku tau kau sengaja menukarnya semalam" Yifan bergumam dan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya, kini tangannya tengah sibuk mencopot jam di tangan kirinya.

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, dia pun tak masalah jika Yifan mengetahui aksinya itu. Memang dia sengaja menukar jam tangan miliknya dengan sang kakak agar dia punya alasan ketika dipergoki guru sedang berdiri di lorong kelas 3. Jadi bisa dibilang ini memang benar – benar bolos berencana.

"Aku tidak yakin aksimu kali ini untuk apa… tapi atap bagian barat gedung B menghadap langsung kekelasku, jika kau mau…" bisik Yifan ketika menukar jam yang ditangannya dan tangan sang adik.

Yifan selesai menggunakan jam tangan miliknya, menyunggingkan smirk jahilnya sekali kemudian masuk begitu saja ke kelas.

Tak banyak bicara, Sehun langsung menghilang dari kelas itu dan pergi dari lantai 3. Namun langkah kakinya yang panjang bukannya menghantar Sehun kembali ke kelasnya seperti yang diperintahkan guru olah raga tadi. Dia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke….

Atap gedung B.

Gedung B adalah gedung yang isinya laboratorium, ruang praktikum dan ruang pameran. Sementara ruang kelas belajar formal ada di gedung A. Lalu sekolah ini juga punya gedung C yang isinya kelas khusus ketrampilan dan seni, disana terdapat aula theater, ruang musik, ruang latihan vocal, ruang latihan dance, ruang lukis, desain dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Seni ada di gedung C, gedung C letaknya di sebrang gedung A, sedangkan Aula, perpustakaan dan ruang staff dan lapangan berada di bagian sekolah yang lain. Hyundai High School bukanlah sekolah yang remeh.

Sehun benar – benar pergi ke gedung B. Kakinya menyusuri lorong – lorong gedung B yang cukup sepi saat itu. Mata tajamnya dapat melihat pintu ruangan yang berjajar rapi mulai dari laboratorium fisika, biologi, kimia, matematika, geografi, bahasa, sejarah, ilmu social dan olah raga. Di lantai dua terdapat ruang praktikum, ruang praktikum adalah tempat khusus digunakan untuk penelitian yang dilakukan siswa sekolah itu dalam karya tulis mereka agar tidak berebut laboratorium dengan kelas yang belajar.

Yifan benar. Pemandangan dari sebelah barat atap gedung B benar – benar menyajikan kelas 3-1 secara utuh dan menyeluruh, bahkan kini mata Sehun dapat melihat Luhan sedang tertawa dengan teman sebangkunya yang chubby entah karena apa. Sehun menampilkan smirknya, berterimakasih pada kakaknya yang tampan itu karena sudah memberitahunya spot ini. Dia merasa tenang karena posisinya sekarang bahkan tidak akan terlihat dari kelas 3-1 karena bagian gedung B agak menjorok ke belakang. Itu menguntungkan bagi Sehun dan kegiatan menguntitnya.

Yifan yakin sang adik sekarang pasti ada di atap gedung B. Yifan tau betul jika Sehun sudah punya keinginan maka malaikat pencabut nyawapun seakan tak mampu mencabut nyawa Sehun sebelum keinginan itu terpenuhi, entah apa yang jadi ambisi adiknya sekarang. Yang dia pikirkan hanya Luhan, ya… Yifan memikirkan nasib seorang Luhan yang sudah menghina habis adiknya di hari pertama sekolah. Yifan tau Sehun bukan orang yang pemaaf dan begitu saja melupakan segala kejadian seperti Luhan, Sehun akan mencari kelemahan orang itu dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun ketika dia punya kesempatan.

Yifan tersenyum geli kali ini, agaknya dia sengaja untuk lupa jika atap gedung B secara langsung berjajaran dengan kelas 2-3 yang merupakan kelas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, kini kedua mata sipit bereyeliner tipi situ menatap tajam kearah seseorang yang berdiri dengan santainya di atap gedung B.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya yeoja bermata bulat yang duduk di samping yeoja bermata sipit tadi

"Gwaenchana… Kyungie-ah, catat pelajaran kali ini dengan baik ne… aku ada urusan penting!" Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta izin pada guru pengajar untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Sebelum Baekhyun menuju keatap gedung B, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mencari rekannya yang menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang menggantikan posisi Luhan tahun lalu di kelas 2-1. Seorang namja bermarga Park dengan telinga lebar dan mata bundar.

.

Sementara Sehun sedang asik memandang serta mentertawakan Luhan dalam hatinya. Ya, baru saja gadis itu terlihat tidak mampu menjawab soal matematika yang menurut Sehun soal itu sangatlah lebih mudah dari pada tersenyum.

"Ternyata dia tidak begitu pintar… tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk kelas 3-1?" Sehun kembali menggerutu menggunakan kepalanya.

"YA! SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?" Suara menggelegar Chanyeol tentu mengagetkan Sehun yang masih asik menikmati wajah tertekan gadis galak di kelas 3-1.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan sudah mendapati dua orang sunbaenya yang berdiri dengan tatapan egois di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau kan adiknya Oh Yifan sunbae?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"_Damn… lagi – lagi Yifan hyung!"_ batin Sehun yang tak seharipun pernah berhenti mengutuk kakaknya sendiri

Sehun tak membalas untuk pertanyaannya itu, tangannya masih di dalam saku celana panjangnya dan tatapannya masih sedingin kutub utara, jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit ngeri melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan ingin membunuh atau paling tidak mencincang tubuh jangkungnya.

"Kau sudah berani bolos di hari pertama sekolah, maka dari itu kau harus di detensi Oh Sehun! Ayo ikut kami ke ruang detensi OSIS"

Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang cukup bersahabat, yeoja itu sudah tau bagaimana Sehun. Tentu saja, Yifan sudah pernah menceritakan Sehun pada Baekhyun sekaligus menitip adiknya untuk dihukum sesering mungkin.

Sehun lalu berjalan dengan malas mengikuti dua sunbaenya ini menuju ruang detensi OSIS yang Sehun tak tau entah ada di mana. Dalam hati Sehun juga mengutuk dua sunbaenya ini, apa mereka tidak bolos juga kalau begini? Bukankah lebih baik dua orang itu diam dikelas saja dan ikut pelajaran? Kalau mereka ikut campur urusan Sehun seperti ini bukankah itu hanya merugikan mereka? Mereka tertinggal pelajaran, mereka lelah mengurus dirinya, mereka juga menambah urusan mereka saja.

Itulah isi kepala Sehun selama mengikuti dua sunbaenya itu, Sehun memang bukan orang yang peduli lingkungan, anak itu tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain jika merugikan dirinya sendiri. Kalian bisa catat ini, Sehun tidak akan pernah peduli apapun tentang urusan orang lain jika itu tidak ada hubungan pada dirinya, bisa merugikannya dan memang bukan urusannya.

"Duduk di sini dan tulis alasanmu kenapa bolos di hari pertama belajar sebanyak seratus halaman. Ruangan ini di awasi oleh CCTV, kau tidak akan bisa kabur sebelum menyelesaikannya, jika kau tidak suka belajar di kelas kau lebih baik menulis ini di sini kan daripada berpanas – panasan di atap gedung B?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika Baekhyun memberi hukuman pada Sehun. Pasalnya yeoja cantik yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu tak pernah sebegitu kalemnya. Yeoja itu sangat cerewet. Memang tak segalak Luhan, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah bicara sepelan dan diam itu. Ada apa dengan yeoja itu? Yang jelas Chanyeol tak menyukainya.

"Kami harus kembali ke kelas kami, jangan pergi sebelum kau menyelesaikannya! Arraseo?" Chanyeol menegaskan suaranya dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Sehun. Jika saja Sehun bukan anak kepala sekolah mungkin sepatu Chanyeol sudah lama melayang ke wajah tampan itu.

.

Hampir 1 jam Sehun hanya diam tanpa menulis apapun. Gila saja jika dia menulis "_aku bolos untuk menguntit Luhan sunbae"_ di kertas folio itu. Jadi setelah lama Sehun diam dia akhirnya menulis satu kata dengan ukuran tulisa yang sangat besar.

"BOSAN"

Dia menulis kata itu sebanyak seratus kali karena satu kata yang dia buat besarnya pas satu halaman. Seingat Sehun sunbae tadi tidak ada yang menyuruhnya menulis dengan ukuran tulisan normal kan?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nampaknya sudah salah memilih lawan.

"CHANYEOL-AH…."

Suara melengking yang amat sangat dihapal Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang detensi OSIS, itu adalah suara yeoja galak itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Lu Han.

"Eoh… sedang apa kau di sini?" Luhan mendekat tanpa mengetahui jika orang itu Sehun. Namun ketika Luhan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Sehun, Luhan langsung berkata….

"Jadi kau sudah dihukum di hari pertama belajar? DAEBAK!" Luhan berkata dengan nada sinis, namun Sehun hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, semacam menantang Luhan untuk mengeluarkan keganasannya kembali

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ada di sini?" Luhan menaikan satu alisnya dan masih tersenyum menghina

"Bukan urusanmu…" desis Sehun pelan masih dengan raut wajah besinya

Emosi Luhan tersulut ketika Sehun bilang begitu, bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang seperti Sehun, tidak punya sedikitpun sopan santun padahal dia tau siapa Luhan.

"Cih…. Kakaknya adalah murid teladan dengan nilai prestasi dan sikap terbaik tapi adiknya malah seperti ini?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan Like a Boss. Memang tempat duduk yang dia duduki sekarang adalah tempat duduk yang menjadi singgasananya setahun kemarin sebelum diserahkan pada Chanyeol.

Sehun masih diam. Jujur saja, anak itu masih ingin menantikan apalagi kalimat pedas yang keluar.

"Well… kau pasti tidak punya keberanian untuk bicara kan? Dasar penakut… Aku benar – benar tak menyangka Kepala Sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan punya anak sepertimu yang sangat berbeda dari kakaknya…" Luhan berdecih meremehkan

Hening sejenak, hanya suara jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Apa orang tuamu mengajarkanmu untuk selalu menghina orang lain?" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, kalimat yang keluar terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam. Halus dan membuat suasana jadi bukan main dinginnya

"Apa ibumu dirumah mengajarkanmu untuk selalu merendahkan orang lain?" ucap Sehun dengan suara makin tajam namun dengan raut wajah pembunuh yang siap menikam Luhan kapan saja.

Luhan menegang di tempat duduknya, tangannya yang terlipat di dada kini melengsot jatuh dan saling mengepal.

"Kau sangat suka membandingkan aku dengan hyungku sendiri… wae? Apa ibumu yang mengajarimu untuk membeda – bedakan sesuatu yang jelas berbeda?" Sehun menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, tersenyum mengejek pada wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Jangan membawa orang tuaku dalam masalah ini!" gertak Luhan dengan suara makin bergetar

"Kau boleh menyangkut pautkan aku dengan Appa dan Hyungku, kenapa aku tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama? Atau jangan – jangan kau tak punya orang tua yang bisa disangkut pautkan?" Sehun memang emosi saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Demi apapun dia tidak suka dikait – kaitkan dengan Hyung dan Appanya. Sebagaimanapun orang lain menghina dirinya sendiri, Sehun akan menerima dengan ikhlas. Tapi jika sudah menyertakan Hyung dan orang tuanya, Sehun pasti akan marah.

SRET

Luhan berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tak tau apapun tentangku!" ujar Luhan dengan suara penuh kemarahan hingga kedengaran bergetar

SRET

Sehun juga ikut berdiri dan tersenyum sinis. "Kau juga tak tau siapa aku!"

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah besi bajanya. Sebelum Sehun berbalik, sudut matanya menagak Luhan yang sedang menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya, menahan matanya yang sudah mulai basah agar tidak tumpah.

Dan ketika Sehun berada di dekat pintu ruangan, tanpa berbalik Sehun berkata,

"Jika aku menyakiti hatimu kau tak berhak menyalahkanku, karena topik tentang orang tua kau sendiri yang memulainya… kau boleh salahkan ibumu yang mengajarimu untuk menghina orang lain…"

Lalu namja tampan berkulit susu itu pergi dari ruang detensi OSIS dan kembali ke kelasnya. Jujur saja, emosi sedang meluap dan meledak di dadanya. Dia amat sangat membenci setiap orang yang mengaitkan urusannya dengan Appa dan Hyungnya, tak bisakah dia dilihat dari dirinya sendiri?

"Kau di detensi?"

Sehun tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yifan di lorong menuju gedung A.

"Aku benci punya hyung sepertimu!" itu yang malah dikatakan Sehun pada Yifan yang tak tau menau masalah yang dihadapi adiknya. Sehun langsung lanjut melangkah seraya menyenggol bahu Yifan dengan sengaja.

Yifan menghela napasnya panjang, ini memang bukan yang pertama Sehun mengatakannya, sering malah. Yifan tau, Sehun tak pernah benar – benar berniat mengatakannya, hanya saja anak itu pasti lelah dibandingkan terus. Itulah alasannya kenapa Yifan selalu membela Sehun setiap kali ada yang memprotes anak itu atau membandingkan dongsaenya itu dengannya. Yifan selalu membanggakan dan membela Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun sendiri, itu Yifan lakukan agar orang lain sadar jika membandingkan dia dan Sehun amat sangat tak berguna, bagaimanapun mereka berbeda, mereka hanya adik kakak.

Yifan lanjut berjalan namun di tengah jalan dia melihat Luhan dengan wajah merah dan terlipat tak karuan. Yifan tau jika sudah begitu Luhan pasti sedang marah besar. Luhan berhenti di hadapan Yifan, menatap bola mata Yifan yang sama tajam dengan sang adik yang menyebalkan itu.

"Demi Tuhan Oh Yifan! Ajarkan adikmu sopan santun!" sebelum Yifan sempat bicara untuk menjawab, Luhan sudah kembali melangkah dan dengan sengaja juga menyenggol keras lengan Yifan dengan bahunya, karena Luhan lebih pendek dari Yifan.

Disisi lain, Yifan hanya mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang terjadi pada adiknya dan Luhan? Apa mereka baru saja telah bertemu dan menyatakan perang? Yifan memang adiknya dididik oleh mulut pedas Luhan dan detensi OSIS tapi Yifan juga tak mau jika adiknya sampai bermusuhan dengan Luhan sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan malam pun tiba. Sehun duduk di meja belajarnya, baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris yang tadi diberi oleh guru mereka, Jongin yang memberitau Sehun kelas mereka ada PR.

Setelah itu bukannya Sehun bersantai. Tapi keningnya justru mengkerut dan napasnya naik turun dengan keras.

HUFT…

Sehun menghela napasnya yang berat, mengatur emosinya dengan sangat perlahan.

**Sehun POV**

_LU HAN. Yeoja galak menyebalkan itu. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya menghinaku, membandingkan aku dengan hyungku sendiri! _

_Aku tau memang aku tidak pernah bisa bersikap ramah dan selalu dicap tak punya sopan santun dan tata karma tapi… setidaknya aku tak pernah menghina orang lain dengan perkataanku! Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menghina duluan._

_Tapi… ekspresinya tadi… kenapa dia nampak begitu marah dan ingin menangis? Ada apa dengan yeoja galak itu? Bukannya menyerangku dengan jawaban pedasnya, dia malah diam dan ingin menangis? Apa yang aku katakana benar – benar menyakiti hatinya?_

_Tapi itu bukan salahku! Dia yang mulai duluan! Dia yang membahas Appa duluan! Aku hanya melakukan serangan balasan untuknya! Tapi…. Tapi kenapa ekspresinya jadi begitu?_

_Oh ya Tuhan… Oh Sehun… apa yang kau pikirkan! Kenapa kau peduli padanya! Yaaa! Sadarlah Oh Sehun!"_

**Sehun POV END**

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan sekuat tenaga, memukul pelan tengkuknya dan meremas rambutnya dengan kegeraman tertahan. Sehun tak habis pikir, setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga dia bisa tiba – tiba memikirkan Luhan. Karena biasanya, Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain, seberapa menyakitkannya pun dia menyakiti hati orang lain Sehun tak pernah peduli, tapi kali ini? Sehun tak bisa tak peduli… Sehun tak bisa biasa saja… dia resah… selalu ada pertanyaan kenapa di kepalanya…

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, pintu kamar Sehun mungkin sudah babak belur karena tinjuan nyonya Oh setiap padi dan semakin hari kemampuan vocal nyonya Oh semakin baik karena beliau sangat giat berlatih setiap pagi di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

Seperti biasa, maknae berwajah besi kesayangan keluarga Oh itu selalu naik bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Lebih baik begitu karena Sehun merasa naik bus lebih efektive dan efesien daripada naik sepeda. Saat bus berhenti, seorang gadis naik dengan wajah tertunduk dan duduk beberapa bangku di depan Sehun, kebetulan saat itu Sehun duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Itu Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan kening karena sudah hampir setengah semester berlalu tapi Sehun tak pernah melihat Luhan naik bus yang sama dengannya, baru kali ini Sehun melihat Luhan naik bus yang sama dengannya.

"Ah… kenapa kau harus peduli padanya Oh Sehun!" Sehun memperingatkan dirinya dalam hati, baru saja akan memalingkan wajah Sehun jelas melihat Luhan menakup wajahnya dan terisak. Gadis itu menangis.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun berani sumpah demi apapun, dia tidak pernah seingin tahu itu sebelumnya pada siapapun, hanya pada Luhan dia merasa ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada gadis galak itu.

Kepala Sehun kembali berpikir, jika seperti ini Luhan sama sekali tak terlihat galak ataupun menyebalkan. Luhan terlihat lemah, rapuh dan perlu dilindungi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

Bus berhenti di halte yang berada tepat di depan Hyundai high school, anak itu membiarkan Luhan turun lebih dulu kemudian turun setelah Luhan menjauh. Namun mata Sehun begitu yakin melihat perubahannya. Luhan berubah.

Berubah dari Luhan yang menangis di dalam bus menjadi Luhan dengan tatapan angkuh dan tampang galaknya yang sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut. Apalagi dengan potongan rambut setengah lehernya. Kembali Sehun dibuat penasaran oleh sunbae galaknya itu, bagaimana seseorang yang tadinya menangis berubah seketika menjadi angkuh seperti itu. Luhan nampaknya memiliki poker face yang menarik.

.

Jam istirahat memang tak biasaya Sehun mau ke kantin, anak itu jika istirahat biasanya tidur di kelas. Satu hal lagi tentang Sehun, dia amat sangat menyukai tidur. Tapi kali ini karena ajakan Jongin yang merengek seperti seorang anak yang minta dibelikan makan akhirnya Sehun menyerah daripada harus tersiksa mendengar Jongin minta ditemani makan.

Sehun hanya membeli sebotol air mineral dan membaca buku ekstra untuk mata pelajaran sejarah yang dia baca 4 bab lebih cepat dari temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Jongin masih heboh dengan ramyeonnya.

Dari kejauhan, mata sipit Sehun mendapati Luhan masuk ke dalam areal kantin bersama seorang yeoja berpipi bakpao yang belakangan ini Sehun ketahui sebagai kekasih dari hyungnya Jongin, Kim Jongdae.

Dari pengelihatan Sehun, Luhan nampak tak berselera namun si yeoja chubby dengan body montok it uterus memaksa Luhan untuk memilih makanan hingga Luhan si galak tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"Oh Sehun, kau memperhatikan yeojaku eoh?" Jongdae tiba – tiba sudah duduk di samping adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan ramyeonnya.

Jongdae dan Jongin memang kakak adik, tapi Jongdae dan Jongin sangat tidak mirip dari segi wajah, warna kulit dan semua tampilan luar. Itulah kebalikan Jong Brothers dengan Sehun dan Yifan.

Jika Jongin dan Jongdae sangat berbeda di tampilan luarnya namun sikap dan sifat mereka hampir bisa dibilang mirip. Jongdae adalah orang yang periang dan selalu lucu, begitupula dengan Jongin yang selalu bisa membangun suasana bahkan saat bersama dengan Sehun. Benar – benar terbalik dari Yifan dan Sehun, walaupun secara tampilan luar mereka mirip, namun sifat dan kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang, memang mereka sama – sama dingin dan pintar, tapi urusan lainnya mereka berbeda.

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari dua kakak kelasnya menuju ke Hyungnya Jongin. Sehun menggeleng dan kembali ke buku bacaannya.

"Hyung! Tumben kau tidak makan bersama pacarmu itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan mulut masih penuh, kebiasaannya memang.

"Ah… kali ini biarkan Luhan yang memiliki Minseokku!" Jongdae tersenyum lalu menyerahkan saputangan di kantongnya untuk sang adik yang blepotan kuah ramyeon

"Gomawo… tapi… kenapa memangnya? Hyung kan bisa ikut makan bersama?" Jongin meminum jus jeruknya

"Sesuatu terjadi seperti biasa setiap Luhan pergi ke sana… Kasian Luhan…" Jongdae menghela napasnya pelan kemudian meminum jus jeruk Jongin seenaknya

Sehun ingin sekali bertanya "Memang ada apa dengan Luhan? Kesana kemana?" tapi satupun kalimat tak ada yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, satupun tak ada yang dikeluarkan.

"Oh Sehun! Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" seorang guru datang menghampiri bangku yang diduduki Sehun, Sehun kemudian berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut…" kata guru yeoja yang masih muda itu. Guru itu adalah guru pembina Sehun dalam pelatihan khusus untuk olimpiade matematikannya. Sehun memang sudah terdaftar masuk member club matematika sejak dia memasukkan berkas pendaftarannya di Hyundai High School. Dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa harus seleksi atau semacamnya seperti siswa yang lain.

Sehun dan matematika sudah seperti teman dekat. Banyak orang yang tak mengerti tentang matematika, menganggap matematika itu sulit, memvonis bahwa matematika adalah pelajaran paling mematikan dan membosankan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, anak itu sepertinya sudah saling sehati dengan mata pelajaran itu.

Sehun sangat menyukai matematika bahkan ketika teman – temannya yang lain mulai menangis dan mengutuk siapapun yang mencinpatakn mata pelajaran itu. Ada satu alsanan mengapa Sehun menyukai matematika, Sehun menyukai matematika karena matematika bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

Yup… Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tertarik pada hal – hal sulit dan mustahil bagi orang lain. Semakin mustahil jhal itu dimata orang lain maka semakin menarik hal itu bagi Sehun. Itulah yang terjadi pada Sehun dan matematika.

Menurut Sehun matematika itu penuh daya tarik dan membuatnya selalu penasaran karena banyak orang yang bilang matematika itu susah untuk di mengerti. Sejak Sehun berusia 6 tahun Sehun sudah mulai menyukai angka dan sejak usianya 8 tahun Sehun mulai tertarik untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada matematika, tepat saat temannya mengatakan bahwa Sehun tak mungkin mengerti itu. Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan walaupun dia dingin dan kasar seperti itu.

Sehun bahkan sangat hati – hati dan penuh perhitungan sejak dia mengenal matematika, dia bukannya mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal dan menghapal rumus, tapi Sehun mencoba untuk mengerti dengan rumus dan berbicara dari kepala ke hati bersama dengan soal – soal itu. Dan hasilnya kini Sehun bisa membuktikan pada semua orang jika matematika bisa ditaklukan, Sehun akan selalu merasa bangga jika dia sudah berhasil menaklukan hal yang mustahil ditaklukan orang lain, Yifan pun masih kalah dengan Sehun dalam urusan matematika.

"Jadi… aku membawamu kemari adalah untuk meminta bauntuan darimu Oh Sehun" ujar guru itu ketika keduanya sudah ada di ruang guru

"Ne.." itu jawaban Sehun

"Kau adalah siswa dengan prestasi terbaik di bidang matematika, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memberikan kelas tambahan bagi beberapa siswa kelas 3 untuk memperbaiki kemampuan mereka sebelum ujian kelulusan nanti, apa kau bersedia?"

Guru itu tersenyum sebentar. Sehun awalnya ingin menolak, namun setelah guru itu menyodorkan 5 nama siswa dengan nilai matematika terburuk, Sehun langsung menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah… kau bisa mulai kelas tambahannya nanti sore, aku akan menulis surat untuk orang tuamu agar mereka mengizinkanmu pulang terlambat setiap hari Senin dan Kamis"

.

Sehun tak sabar menunggu hingga jam pulang. Tak sabar untuk memberikan kelas tambahan bagi kakak kelasnya yang lemah dalam matematika, menyedihkan….

"Kau tersenyum?" Jongin menganga melihat smirk tipis yang Sehun perlihatkan namun bagi Jongin itu sudah seperti senyuman manis yang lebar.

"Kau salah lihat!" ujar Sehun cepat

"Tidak mungkin!" Jongin yakin dan penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya jadi aneh begini sejak masuk sekolah

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang? Kau jatuh cinta?" Jongin kembali bertanya

"Urusi saja yeoja – yeoja simpananmu itu sebelum kau mendekati Kyungsoo sunbae…" Sehun bergumam seraya mencatat

"Aku sudah tak berhubungan dengan yeoja cabai macam mereka… aku akan fokus pada Kyungsoo noona yang cantik" balas Jongin yang kembali mencatat

"Ne… good luck!" Sehun memberi semangat seadanya, sebisanya, semampunya. Hanya itu.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Sehun kembali menampilkan smirknya. Tampan jika begitu. Namun berbeda dengan seorang yeoja bermata rusa di kelas 3-1.

"Apa adikmu sepintar itu hingga harus mengajar kelas tambahan?" tanya Luhan pada Yifan yang kini merapikan buku – bukunya di locker

"Bahkan lebih dari aku…" Yifan menjawab tanpa menatap Luhan yang lokernya tepat bersebelahan dengan miliknya

"Tapi kenapa harus adikmu sih? Apa tidak ada guru lain yang bisa mengisi kelas tambahan itu! Aku tidak menyukai adikmu!" Luhan menggerutu, mencak – mencak seakan persoalannya lebih berat dari pada masa jenis bumi.

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau belum mengenal adikku dengan baik Lu" Yifan masih santai sambil mengenakan hoodienya

"Tidak perlu mengenalnya, cukup tau saja aku sudah muak!" Bentak Luhan sarkastik pada Sulung keluarga OH

"Apa dengan membentakku dan menggerutu nilai matematikamu akan membaik?" Yifan menirukan gaya bicara Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin marah

"OH YIFAN! Jangan bertanya dengan nada itu!" bentak Luhan lagi

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengenal itu nada bertanya milik Sehun eoh? Katanya kau tidak mau mengenal adikku… tapi kau tau betul nada bertanya itu…."

Super sekali. Oh Yifan memang kakak yang super sekali. Dan Oh Yifan memang selalu pandai menyudutkan orang lain, benar – benar seperti seorang pengacara pribadi bagi Oh Sehun.

"Hentikan OH!" bentak Luhan tak ada halus – halusnya

"Maka dari itu pergilah…" Luhan menepuk pundak pendek Luhan lalu berlalu dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Yifan tak mengerti, takdir macam apa yang menghubungkan adik kesayangannya itu dengan singa betina kelaparan berwajah rusa cantik itu. Yang jelas saat ini Yifan masih ingin duduk di kursi penonton saja dulu, walaupun dia masih belum lupa jika ini semua berawal dari ulahnya. Mungkin dia akan melakukan pengakuan dosa saat kegereja nanti.

.

Luhan dengan enggan masuk ke dalam ruang praktik matematika, 4 orang lain sudah ada di kelas, Luhan tak begitu mengenal 4 lainnya karena mereka berasal dari kelas yang jauh dari kelas Luhan dan memang tak begitu terkenal. Dan ketika matanya menatap depan ruang praktik, disana sudah ada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang tak ada ramah – ramahnya sama sekali.

"Sebelum aku memberi materi, aku akan memerika pretest terlebih dahulu untuk kalian semua, ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh kemampuan kalian dalam memahami matematika"

Sehun berkata tanpa sama sekali melihat 5 orang dihadapannya dan Luhan merasa sangat tidak terima diperlakukan rendah begitu oleh Sehun. Seberapapun bodohnya dia dan orang – orang disana mengerti matematika, tapi tetap saja kan mereka ber 5 adalah kakak kelas Sehun, apa begitu caranya dia memperlakukan kakak kelas?

"Lembar soal berisi 100 soal matematika dasar. Dikerjakan selama 90 menit dari…." Sehun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya lalu melanjutkannya

"Sekarang!"

Luhan segera melihat lembar soal itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Soal macam apa ini! Apanya yang matematika dasar dimana semua soal hanya berisi angka dan huruf x, y, z, u, n, a, b, c dan lambang – lamban rumus integral, logaritma, geometri, trigonometri dan semua hal yang bisa membuat Luhan mendadak terserang disentri.

Dan bagaimana bisa 100 soal dikerjakan selama 90 menit? Heol… bahkan Luhan perlu waktu berjam – jam hanya untuk mengerti 1 soal saja biasanya. Ini gila. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai sunbae jika sudah begini.

"Oh Sehun kurang ajar!" rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam yang artinya 90 menit sudah berlalu begitu saja, 90 menit paling menyebalkan bagi Luhan dan 90 menit menyenangkan bagi Sehun karena sedari tadi namja itu sibuk tertawa dalam hati melihat tampang kebingungan Luhan.

"Baiklah waktu habis, kalian bisa mengumpul semuanya dan segera pulang" Sehun berdiri dan diikuti oleh 5 orang yang mengumpul lembar jawaban dan soal mereka, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau membuat eye kontak dengan Sehun, malas menyulut pertengkaran karena dia juga sudah lelah bukan main.

.

Sehun pulang paling akhir karena harus menutup ruang praktik dan mengembalikan kuncinya ke satpam. Langit sudah gelap dan lampu sudah menyala dimana – mana. Tak lama Sehun menunggu di halte bus, akhirnya bus tujuannya pun datang, tak menunggu bintang jatuh atau perang korea selatan dan utara berakhir Sehun langsung saja masuk ke dalam bus itu. Dia sangat lelah. Namun bus itu mendadak berhenti ketika baru berjalan beberapa meter. Sehun membuka matanya yang sudah dia pejamkan sangking lelahnya dan mendapati sosok Luhan sedang membungkuk minta maaf seraya berterima kasih pada supir bus itu lalu duduk di kursi depan. Yeoja itu nampak tak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun di bus yang sama.

Sehun mengerut kan keningnya dan kembali berpikir, Luhan menaiki bus yang sama dengannya lagi kali ini. Sehun penasaran, mau kemana anak ini, masalahnya ini baru pertama kali setelah sekian lama.

Luhan berhenti satu halte sebelum halte dekat rumah Sehun. Ketika bus mulai berjalan, Sehun berdiri dan berkata…

"Ajhusi… aku juga turun disini!"

Sehun nampak tak main – main dengan keinginannya untuk menjadi stalkernya Luhan. Dan kali ini dia bahkan mengikuti Luhan entah kemana.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen mewah yang biasa dihuni oleh artis, pejabat atau golongan pengusaha kaya raya. Jika ini tempat Luhan tinggal, dia pasti sangat kaya raya.

Kakak kelas galaknya itu berjalan 50 meter sebelum Sehun, dengan bekal topi milik Jongin yang tertinggal di tasnya Sehun memakai sedikit penyamaran. Beruntung Jongin pernah menitipkan topi itu padanya.

Luhan masuk ke satu gedung apartemen yang Sehun tau jika apartemen itu sangat ekslusif dan mewah, iklannya banyak tersebar di TV, artis yang mengiklankan apartemen itu menyebutkan jika harga satu unit apartemen hanya 500 juta won. Ya… hanya… brarti orang tua Luhan tak keberatan menghabiskan hanya 500 juta won untuk sebuah tempat tinggal bersusun seperti ini.

Luhan menuju ke bagian elevator dan Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk masuk ke elevator sebelum dirinya menuju ke elevator lain.

Setelah Luhan masuk, Sehun langsung berlari mendekat dan melihat kemana elevator itu berhenti.

Lantai 20 rupanya. Dan Sehun masuk ke elevator lain untuk menyusul Luhan ke lantai 20.

Pintu elevator Sehun terbuka, dan disana Sehun bisa mendengar sebuah suara samar – samar.

"Eomma…" Luhan tersenyum pada seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik, Sehun yakin itu ibu Luhan karena Luhan memanggilnya eomma, namun yeoja itu nampak marah, mungkin karena Luhan pulang terlambat?

"Tadi pagi aku sempat kemari mencari eomma, tapi pelayan bilang eomma masih tidur… eomma…"

"Untuk apa kau kemari eoh? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan pernah mencariku ke sini? Apa kau tuli? Apa kau bodoh? Sudah ku bilang kan jika kau bisa bertemu denganku sesuai dengan perjanjian kita? Kau mau menghancurkan hidupku lagi eoh?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika yeoja itu malah membentak Luhan, bukan masalah membentaknya, tapi apa yang jadi topiknya. Yeoja itu bukannya marah Luhan pulang terlambat, tapi yeoja itu marah karena Luhan menemuinya? Apa itu? Sehun tak mengerti…

"Ani…yeo… eomma…. Aku kemari hanya untuk…"

"Kau perlu berapa? Akan aku transfer sekarang juga!" yeoja itu mengambil ponselnya tapi Luhan menghentikannya

BUGH

Seseorang yang Luhan panggil eomma menampik tangan Luhan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Cepat katakan! Aku tidak mau suami dan anakku curiga aku tidak bersama mereka!" bentak yeoja itu lagi sambil menunjuk hidung Luhan dengan telunjuk berkuku tajam blink – blinknya.

Wajah Luhan memerah, ekspresinya tepat sekali seperti saat percakapannya dengan Sehun di ruang detensi dulu. Sehun sendiri diam mematung tanpa tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

"Eomma… bukan masalah uang… aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah Luhan! Cukup! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Kau sudah dewasa dan mengerti keadaannya, aku sudah bukan lagi eommamu! Anggap saja bukan aku yang melahirkanmu! Pergi!"

BLAK

Dan pintu apartemen mewah berwarna emas itu tertutup begitu saja.

Hiks…

Sebuah isakan lolos, Luhan masih terpaku di depan pintu. Menyedihkan. Luhan kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berpita merah dan meletakkannya di depan pintu emas tadi.

"Eomma… seingil chukhahae… saranghae…"

Setelah itu Luhan membungkuk dan kembali terisak.

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa kasihan pada seseorang. Begitukah eomma Luhan memperlakukannya? Begitukah selama ini Luhan dididik? Sehun malah merasa bersalah sekarang, pantas Luhan begitu marah saat Sehun menyinggung orang tuanya. Ini alasannya, Sehun lihat sendiri.

Sehun lebih dulu turun ke loby dan memilih untuk menunggu Luhan di sana. Sehun khawatir, semoga saja setelah ini Luhan menuju suatu tempat yang aman, bukan ke sungai han untuk menenggelamkan diri atau ke rel kreta api terdekat untuk bertemu ajal. Berlebihan memang, tapi siapa saja bisa melakukannya, tak ada yang tau.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun melihat sosok Luhan keluar dari elevator dan ajaib. Lagi – lagi seperti tadi pagi, entah kemana Luhan yang rapuh dan menangis tadi. Yang kini Sehun lihat adalah Luhan yang arogan dan penuh dan berbahaya seperti biasa.

Luhan menaiki bus lain dengan Sehun masih mengikutinya. Kali ini Luhan memilih untuk mendengarkan musik atau entah apa karena earphone menempel di telinganya.

Namun mendadak suasana bus jadi menyebalkan bagi Sehun. Entah mengapa lagu yang diputar di radio malah lagu yang menyedihkan dan jadi mendukung suasana sedih, menyebalkan sekali.

Lagu yang di putar adalah lagu Fox Rain yang menjadi ost sebuah drama berjudul My Girlfriend is Gumiho. Mendengar lagu itu seraya menatap Luhan sedang berusaha untuk tak menangis dengan mendengarkan lagu, dan bagaimana tatapan mata Luhan begitu kosong ketika melihat kearah jendela. Itu benar – benar menyakiti hati Sehun. Untung saat ini penghujung musim semi, jadi tidak mungkin ada hujan, jika ada hujan sudah pasti suasananya makin menyiksa Sehun.

Ya… Sehun merasa tersiksa dan bersalah karena apa yang pernah dia katakana pada Luhan sebelumnya, tentang bagaimana dia dididik untuk bicara oleh ibunya. Begitukah ibunya? Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengutuk lidahnya yang selalu berbicara kebenaran seperti kutukan, dia sudah biasa menyakiti hati orang dengan perkataannya dengan mengatakan kenyataan, tapi baru kali ini Sehun merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Luhan sendiri disakiti oleh ibunya dan ditambah dia bicara begitu?

Begitu lagu selesai, dan bus berhenti di halte yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah Sehun. Luhan berdiri dan Sehun ikut berdiri. Luhan turun dan Sehun masih mengekor di belakangnya, saat ini Sehun masih ingin memastikan pulang dengan selamat.

Luhan menyusuri jalan setapak di perumahan kecil yang rumahnya saling berdempetan. Berbanding jauh dari suasana apartemen yang tadi dia kunjungi sebelumnya. Perumahan ini bahkan lebih sederhana dari perumahan rumah Sehun.

Disalah satu perempatan dekat gang kecil Sehun melihat ada segerombolan namja yang sedang berkeliaran di sana, dan kenapa bisa jalanan ini sangat sepi dan gelap? Apa petugas pekerjaan umum tidak ada yang memberi fasilitas lampu jalan atau apa?

"Hey cantik… sendirian saja? Baru pulang? Mau main dengan Oppa dulu?" salah seorang namja mendekati Luhan namun Luhan hanya menatap tajam namja itu

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Luhan galak seperti biasa.

"eeey…. Gadis manis tidak boleh galak – galak… Oppa jadi takut.. ayo senyum" kata namja lainnya dengan aegyo yang tidak perlu

"Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih berharga dari ini? Berhenti jadi sampah masyarakat dan enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Luhan membentak semua namja dan satu namja yang nampak seperti bos mendekat pada Luhan

"Bibirmu ini pedas, belum pernah dicium eoh?" Namja itu meraih bibir Luhan

Sehun diam saja di tempat, namun tangannya sudah terkepal.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan kembali membentak

"YAAA!" satu orang namja mendekat namun sang bos megisyaratkan untuk pergi karena dia melihat Sehun di ujung jalan.

Mereka akhirnya pergi sesudah mengumpat dan meludah sembarangan. Luhan hanya bisa menarik napas lelah. Yeoja itu nampaknya tak tau jika sedari tadi Sehun mengikutinya.

Tak lama setelah berjalan lagi, gadis itu langsung berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat gelap, Luhan berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya yang sempit, mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci lalu membuka pagar itu.

Kening Sehun kembali mengerut karena melihat kondisi rumah Luhan yang bisa dibilang sangat mungil namun cukup rapi, bukan itu sih yang jadi fokus Sehun, tapi kenapa rumah itu gelap? Apa Luhan tinggal sendirian? Dimana Appanya kalau begitu?

Lampu rumah Luhan menyala, Sehun kemudian yakin jika Luhan memang tinggal sendirian. Banyak pertanyaan dikepala Sehun kali ini. Ada apa dengan hidup Luhan? Kenapa eommanya bisa begitu? Kemana Appa Luhan? Kenapa Luhan bisa tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana anak itu tumbuh dengan situasi keluarga seperti itu? Apa yang Luhan rasakan?

Sehun tanpa sadar sudah memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam hidup Luhan. Merasakan bahwa Luhan adalah seseorang yang berbeda, semua hal tentang diri Luhan punya alasan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tak terasa memang, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati 10 panggilan tak terjawan dan banyak pesan masuk. Itu eommanya.

Lagi – lagi Sehun menghela napas, bagaimana hidup begitu tidak adil bagi semua? Sehun punya eomma yang begitu menghawatirkannya, tapi Luhan? Bagaimana gadis itu bisa punya eomma yang bahkan melihat Luhan saja dia tak sudi.

.

Sehun masuk ke rumahnya yang nyaman dan hangat, mendapati Appa, Eomma dan Hyungnya duduk di meja makan namun belum sama sekali mulai makan, ketiganya berwajah cemas dan menatap ponsel masing – masing.

"YA! DARIMANA SAJA KAU?" Eomma Sehun langsung berdiri dan membentak,

Yifan nampak baru saja mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan seseorang, Yifan menelpon Jongin.

Dan Appanya juga ikut berdiri dan segera menghampiri anaknya.

Tanpa kata Sehun mengeluarkan surat yang dibuat sekolah, surat pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya akan selalu pulang terlambat setiap senin dan kamis. Appa Sehun walaupun kepala sekolah tapi urusan yang seperti itu dia belum tau karena guru bersangkutan belum melapor padanya.

"Sudah aku bilang kan eomma… appa… Sehun mendidik kelas 3 yang kesulitan di bidang matematika… Kalia hanya terlalu khawatir!" Yifan ikut bergabung bersama orang tuanya.

Sang eomma hanya menghela napas kesal kemudian menakup kedua pipi sehun yang walaupun ekspresi wajahnya sekeras besi namun tetap menjadi kesayangan nyonya Oh.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan? Kau tidak kesulitan kan? Jika kau keberatan kau boleh mundur dari posisi itu…" Nyonya Oh berkata lembut

"Tidak usah eomma" singkat Sehun

"Tapi jangan sampai semalam ini baru pulang Sehun-ah… paling lambat jam 9 malam sudah di rumah… oke?" Sang appa menepuk bahu Sehun

"Ne Appa…" Sehun masih menjawab singkat namun ketiga orang lainnya mengerutkan kening, pasalnya Sehun tak biasa begitu, dia paling hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban "tidak usah" atau "ne" saja… tidak pakai eomma atau Appa di belakangnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Yifan bertanya kali ini

"Aku baik hyung"

Dan mulai saat itu Yifan yakin adiknya tidak baik – baik saja, sesuatu telah terjadi pada dongsaengnya itu. Tapi Yifan belum mau bertanya lebih karena Sehun bukan anak yang mudah diintrogasi.

"Jja… cepat ke kamarmu lalu mandi ganti pakaian… kami menunggumu di meja makan, eomma masak sup tuna kimchi dan tuna katsu kesukaanmu, akan eomma hangatkan selagi kau mandi…"

GREB

Sehun tiba – tiba memeluk eommanya. Semua orang kaget karena itu bukanlah Sehun yang biasanya. Sehun tak pernah bersikap sebegitu berprikeanakan pada sang ibu. Biasanya Sehun hanya menanggapi eommanya sambil lalu bahkan sering tak peduli, tapi kini, Sehun memeluk eommanya dan dia juga berkata,

"Eomma… terimakasih karena sudah menghawatirkan aku yang pulang terlambat"

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada sang eomma lalu naik ke lantai dua.

Jaejong tidak bisa menahan air matanya, benarkah itu Sehun? Benarkah itu maknae keluarga Oh? Benarkah itu putranya yang selama ini dia selalu khawatirkan?

Yunho sang kepala keluarga sendiri tercekat kaget melihat pemandangan langka itu. Dan Yifan di sisi lain menganga, benar – benar menganga dan yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan adiknya ini, entah apa. Dia akan cari tau nanti.

Dan hari ini, Sehun menulis sesuatu di buku kecil yang kosong, buku itu diberi nama catatan penting.

**Note 1:**

Luhan tidak memiliki ibu yang baik. Luhan tinggal sendirian. Kemana Appanya?

.

Tepat pukul 5.30. Seperti biasa jaejong baru saja selesai memasak sarapan. Kali ini wanita cantik itu memasak simple English breakfast untuk keluarganya. Roti panggang, telur dadar, sosis dan salad. Seperti yang sudah – sudah Jaejong pasti langsung ke lantai dua dan bersiap melakukan adegan baku hantam dengan pintu kamar Sehun.

Kini tangan Jaejong sudah melayang diudara dan bersiap untuk memukul kamar anak bungsunya namun…

Ceklek,

"Pagi eomma…"

Yang keluar barusan bukanlah Yifan. Yang keluar barusan adalah OH SEHUN! Putra bungsunya, maknae kesayangannya. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, Sehun sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang rapi. Jaejong mematung di depan kamar Sehun, tangannya masih melayang diudara dan wanita cantik itu menganga.

Sehun masih tetap Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi, jangan berlebihan… perubahan tidak sedrastis itu. Sehun hanya bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya saja.

Setelah Sehun turun ke meja makan, Jaejong langsung mengetuk pintu kamar putra sulungnya dan memanggil nama anaknya itu.

Ceklek

"Eoh? Apa eomma tidak salah mengetuk pintu?" tanya Yifan menggoda ibunya

"Sehun sudah bangun dan dia sudah rapi! Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Nyonya Oh menatap putranya horror

"Wah… perkataanku semakin terbukti kan? Sehun anak yang baik…" Yifan nyengir dan menampilkan gummy smilenya seraya menggunakan jam tangannya

"Cari tau kenapa adikmu berubah… okay?" Jaejong mendelik pada Yifan kemudian meninggalkan kamar putra sulungnya untuk kembali ke bawah.

.

Ini pukul 6.15 Sehun berdiri di ujung jalan dan memperhatikan sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun berharap Luhan belum berangkat. Dan 10 menit kemudian, Sehun melihat Luhan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi ajhumanim… wah… banyak sekali belanjaannya ajhuma…" Luhan sempat menyapa seorang ajhuma dengan keranjang belanja yang penuh

"Uri Eunji akan datang dari Busan hari ini, aku akan masak enak di rumah… Luhan kau harus makan malam di rumahku malam ini!" kata ajhuma itu antusias

"Ne ajhuma… aku akan ke sana nanti malam" Luhan membungkuk dan setelah mengunci pintu gadis itu lalu berjalan.

"Aigooo uri Lulu… berangkat sekolah?" seorang kakek penjaga toko kecil menyapa Luhan kali ini

"Ne haraboji…" Luhan membungkuk dan tersenyum manis

"Jja… ini untukmu… kau pasti belum sarapan" kakek itu memberi Luhan sebungkus roti dan satu kotak susu strawberry

"Gomawo haraboji… semoga jualan hari ini laris manis" Luhan mendoakan untuk kelarisan toko itu dan sang kakek hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Lu noona!" seorang siswa berseragam Junior High kemudian menyapa Luhan, siswa itu mengendarai sepedanya

"Eoh… Taeyeong-ah mau ke sekolah…?" Luhan tersenyum ramah, sama sekali tak terlihat galak

"Ye noona… khaja!" anak junior high itu kemudian menawarkan boncengan belakang sepedanya untuk Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di boncengan sepeda anak itu.

Sehun harus berlari demi mengikuti Luhan yang dibonceng anak tadi. Pekerjaan menjadi stalker memang sangat melelahkan bagi Sehun. Dengan ngos – ngosan akhirnya Sehun berhasil menyusul Luhan sampai di halte, dan untung saja Luhan belum naik ke bus.

**Note 2:**

Luhan adalah anak yang sangat ramah di lingkungan rumahnya, banyak orang mengenal Luhan dan menyayanginnya. Dia tidak terlihat galak hari ini.

.

Saat di bus Luhan memakan sarapannya dan meminum susu strawberrynya. Namun seorang gadis kecil menangis di sebelah Luhan.

"Ne… nanti eomma belikan… tidak boleh begitu" bisik ibu yang memangku anak itu

"Hei cantik… kau mau susu juga?" Luhan membuat mimic aegyo yang harus diakui Sehun itu sangat manis

"Mau susu strawberry" kata anak itu dalam isakannya

"Punya eonni masih ada setengah, kalau kau mau kau boleh meminumnya…" Luhan menyodorkan kotak susunya pada si gadis kecil

"Agashi gwaenchana… Yoobi memang begitu jika melihat susus strawberry" ucap ibunya tidak enak

"Annieyeo yoobi eomma… gwaenchana, ini boleh untuk yoobi" kata Luhan masih dengan wajah aegyeo yang sangat imut dimata Sehun.

**Note 3:**

Luhan ternyata benar – benar tidak segalak itu, dibalik sikapnya yang galak yeoja itu sangat hangat dan penuh aegyeo. Senyumnya bagus juga.

.

Pulang sekolah, Seharian ini Sehun tidak melihat Luhan karena dia juga tidak ke kantin. Tapi kali ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut di bus yang sama dengan Luhan lagi, walaupun sama sekali tak searah tapi Sehun masih penasaran.

Luhan duduk di dalam bus sambil meminum susu strawberry dengan merek yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi, suasana hatinya nampak cukup baik karena tak jarang dia membaca beberapa billboard iklan di pinggir jalan.

Setelah sampai Luhan lalu turun dan menolong ajhuma yang tadi pagi ditemuinya di depan rumah.

"Ajhuma kenapa membeli banyak sekali buah jeruk?" Luhan mengambil keranjang jeruk ajhuma itu

"Uri Eunji hamil Lu… dia mengidam jeruk… aaah senangnya aku akan jadi cucu!"

Keudanya lalu pulang sambil berbincang bersama. Namun ketika Luhan sampai di depan toko kecil milik kakek tua tadi Luhan dihampiri oleh kakek tadi lagi

"Lulu-ah… hari ini sangat laris… doamu didengar tuhan nak… ini susu strawberry kesukaanmu… itu hadiah untuk cucuku yang baik" kata kakek itu lalu memasukkan satu kotak susu ke tas ransel Luhan.

**Note 4:**

Luhan suka membantu orang lain, Luhan suka susu strawberry. Doa Luhan terkabul hari ini.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun kembali mengagetkan sang eomma karena ternyata hari ini dia sudah kembali siap di pagi hari. Tak perlu gedoran pintu atau tarikan vocal sang eomma.

Dan hari ini lagi – lagi Sehun menguntit Luhan, bahkan hingga di sekolah dan pulang sekolah juga.

**Note 5:**

Luhan terlihat baik hari ini, tapi memang dia yeoja yang galak. Dia memarahi anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri coklat di toko kakek tua kemarin dengan sangat menakutkan.

**Note 6:**

Luhan selalu makan siang dikantin bersama teman pipi chubbynya. Luhan hanya akan terlihat galak dan menyebalkan di sekolah.

**Note 7:**

Luhan hanya suka membaca novel fiksi di perpustakaan, dia tidak akan membaca buku lain kecuali novel

**Note 8:**

Hari ini Luhan pulang seperti biasa, namun dia membeli beberapa ramyeon untuk dibawanya pulang ke rumah dari toko si haraboji.

**Note 9:**

_Setiap hari aku diam – diam mengikuti langkahmu, apakah kau menyadarinya? Aku tak melewatkan sedetikpun pergerakanmu, hingga aku tau… apa saja yang bisa membuatmu menangis dan tertawa_

.

Dan kegiatan menguntit serta catatan Sehun terus berlanjut setiap hari. Hingga sampailah sekarang hari kamis. Luhan ikut kelas tambahannya dengan Sehun. Sehun membagikan hasil pretes kakak kelasnya dan Luhan hanya mencapai nilai 45.

"45? Wah… daebak!" Luhan tersenyum degan hasilnya

"Mendapat nilai 45 saja kau bangga?"

Walaupun sudah menguntit Luhan hingga sedemikian rupa hingga bahkan Sehun tau hal – hal kecil yang Luhan lalui namun sikap Sehun pada Luhan masih sama, tak berubah, masih dingin dan keduanya masih nampak ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

"Wae? Tidak boleh aku senang dengan hasil kerja kepalaku?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya

"Nilai 45 itu memalukan! Aku mengerjakan soal itu saaj kelas 1 junior high dan mendapat poin 100" ujar Sehun sombong

"Ouh… bukankah kau tidak suka jika kau dibandingkan dengan kakakmu? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membandingkan otak pintarmu dengan otakku eoh? Bukankah kita jelas – jelas berbeda?"

SKAK MAT!

Luhan memang yang paling tau caranya membungkam mulut Sehun. Mulut pedas Luhan lah satu – satunya mulut yang bisa menunmpulkan mulut silet Sehun. Walaupun Sehun seharusnya marah tapi jika ingat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat mengambil selca bersama haraboji pemilik toko rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa.

.

Pukul 8 malam tepat kelas tambahan itu berakhir. Luhan benar – benar takjub dengan cara Sehun mejelaskan semua rumus yang rumit dan tak mampu dia mengerti sebelumnnya. Menurut Luhan, hoobaenya itu membuat matematika terasa seperti hal yang sangat mudah, dia menyesal kemana saja dia selama ini hingga tak sadar betapa mudahnya mengerti itu semua.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, malam ini Sehun kembali menguntitnya di belakang. Luhan bukanlah yeoja yang peka, Sehun akan menuliskan itu nanti di catatannya. Oh ya, Sehun juga akan mencatat jika kawasan rumah Luhan sangat menakutkan saat sudah diatas jam 8 malam, Sehun juga akan mencatat itu nanti.

"Hey cantik… bertemu lagi dengan Oppa…" salah seorang namja dari gerombolan beberapa namja mendekati Luhan. Itu adalah gerombolan namja tempo hari.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Luhan galak seperti biasa.

"di sini sepi… jangan galak – galak cantik…" kata namja lain kini merangkul Luhan

"Sudah ku bilang kan berhenti jadi sampah masyarakat dan enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Luhan membentak semua namja dan satu namja yang nampak seperti bos mendekat pada Luhan

"bibir pedasmu ini benar – benar ingin di ciumu ah?" Namja itu meraih bibir Luhan

Sehun perlahan melangkah maju, siapa tau dengan keberadaannya namja itu akan takut lagi. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah

GREB

Seorang namja memeluk Luhan dan jelas mencium ceruk leher Luhan, gadis itu terkunci

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan kembali membentak dengan suara lebih nyaring

"Bawa dia ke markas!" kata si boss yang baru saja mencium leher Luhan, tangan Luhan terkunci dan mulut Luhan dibekap oleh sebuah tangan kotor yang kekar.

"HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN DIA!" Sehun maju dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Luhan memohon untuk diselamatkan

"Oh… bocah! Kau mau jadi jagoan? Sok pahlawan?" Boss itu menantang Sehun

"Apapun itu yang jelas aku bukan sampah seperti kalian! Lepaskan dia atau…"

BUGH

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sehun dan Sehun jatuh terjerembab di tanah. Perlu catatan, Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa berkelahi. Jadi… berdoalah agar Tuhan mau berbaik hati pada mereka.

"Bocah lemah sok pahlawan tidak usah ikut campur!" Boss preman itu meludah di sebelah Sehun

BUGH

Sehun berdiri dan gantian memukul boss itu.

"Beraninya kau! YAK!"

Dan Sehun akhirnya dipukul oleh 4 orang sedangkan si boss menuju arah Luhan yang masih dibekap oleh seseorang. 4 lawan 1. Sehun yang tak mengerti apapun tentang Ilmu bela diri itu lebih tepat disebut sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya daripada menolong Luhan. Sehun diinjak – injak dan ditendang dengan sekuat tenanga oleh para preman itu. Tanpa ampun dan tanpa perlawanan, karena 4 lawan 1 dan Sehun tak mengerti apapun tentang ilmu bela diri, memangnya bisa mengalahkan 4 preman berbadan besar dengan rumus logaritma? Jika bisa itu namanya olimpiade bukan baku hantam, harusnya eomma sehun datang membantu disaat seperti ini, mengingat lengannya sudah kekar karena memukul pintu kamar Sehun setiap hari, dan selama seminggu ini tak lagi dilakukan nyonya Oh. Sehun sangat mengenaskan. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, badannya serasa remuk dan lebam diwajahnya semakin nampak, Sehun benar – benar sasaran empuk.

"YAAAH! Jangan sentuh DIA!" Sehun masih sempat berteriak ketika si bos mulai menyentuh Luhan dan si boss malah tertawa.

Sehun mengutuk perumahan ini. Kenapa sepi sekali padahal baru jam 9 malam. Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat Luhan menangis kali ini.

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN! KALIAN DITANGKAP!"

Entah darimana datangnya, gerombolan polisi sudah datang dan mengepung gang sempit itu. Sehun sudah babak belur. Dan Luhan hampir saja mulai ditelanjangi, beruntung seragamnya masih utuh melekat walaupun dua kancingnya sudah lepas.

Polisi dengan segera menangkap para preman, memapah tubuh Sehun dan menyelamatkan Luhan yang sudah sangat lemas.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan yang masih menangis menatap Sehun.

"Kalian diam disini dulu, kami perlu meringkus sisanya" kata salah seorang polisi dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau… tidak apa – apa kan?" Sehun menatap Luhan. Demi Posseidon penguasa lautan, walaupun sudah babak belur tapi Sehun masih tetap beraut wajah datar dan dingin.

Luhan makin menangis dan…

GREB

Luhan memeluk Sehun sangat erat, Luhan benar – benar bergetar kali ini.

"AAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Luhan berteriak kuat di dada Sehun, Sehun yang tak mengerti apa langsung balas memeluk Luhan sesuai nuraninya. Menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus punggung sempit yeoja yang ketakutan itu.

"Gwaenchana… kau aman sekarang…" Sehun berbisik dan melembutkan suaranya, entah bagaimana bisa Sehun berkata selembut itu yang jelas Sehu hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan.

Setelah menelan habis tangisannya, Luhan langsung menatap Sehun. Wajah hoobaenya yang menyebalkan itu penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah dimana – mana, melihat itu Luhan malah kembali menangis.

Luhan menakup kedua pipi Sehun dengan tangan dinginnya, "Jika tidak bisa berkelahi jangan libatkan dirimu! Pabbo!" Luhan membentak Sehun dengan mata berair

"Lalu apa aku harus membiarkanmu diperkosa?" Sehun kembali menjadi Sehun semula. Dingin dan keras.

.

Setelah diminta keterangannya oleh polisi akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan diantar ke rumah Luhan. Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk ikut karena dia ingin bertanggung jawab pada luka Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan dan melihat rumah mungil itu begitu rapi dan bersih. Tak ada satupun foto di sana. Hanya ada prabotan sederhana dan seadanya.

Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya dan masuk ke ruang tamu sempit rumahnya bersama dengan kompres dan obat. Dengan cekatan dan tanpa kata Luhan membersihkan, mengompres lalu mengobati luka dan lebam di tubuh Sehun. Sesekali Sehun meringis menahan perih, dan Luhan meniup wajahnya.

Fuuuuuh….

Dan tiupan itu terasa nyaman di setiap inchi wajah Sehun. Tiupan lembut dari bibir peach alami pedas milik Luhan terasa sangat nyaman di wajah besi Sehun.

Mari kita buka catatan kita tentang Oh Sehun. Yang kita semua tau adalah, Sehun bukan orang yang peduli lingkungan, anak itu tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain jika merugikan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan pernah peduli apapun tentang urusan orang lain jika itu tidak ada hubungan pada dirinya, bisa merugikannya dan memang bukan urusannya.

Tapi apa yang Sehun lakukan barusan? Anak itu rela babak belur demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia sebegini pedulinya pada Luhan?

Dan itu juga yang sedang Sehun pikirkan sekarang seraya menikmati tiupan – tiupan nyaman di keningnya.

"Jja… sudah selesai… semua lukamu sudah aku obati…" Luhan tersenyum untuk Sehun. Pertama kalinya selama hampir satu semester terlewati.

"Gomawo" singkat Sehun yang tak tau mau menjawab apa

"Ani… aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, jika kau tak ada mungkin aku sudah…"

"Polisi yang menyelamatkan kita, aku dihajar… kau sudah menyebutku pabbo tadi…" Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan dan menatap dingin Luhan yang nampak sudah biasa dengan tipe tatapan itu.

"Apapun itu… aku tetap berterimakasih padamu… Oh Sehun…" Luhan kembali tersenyum

"ini sudah jam 10 lebih, apa mau aku telpon Yifan agar…"

"aku pulang sendiri saja" Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan lagi.

"Mmm baiklah kalau begitu…"

Sehun dan Luhan beranjak dari ruang tamu sempit itu. Sehun ingin sekali bertanya dimana orang tua Luhan? Apakah dia tinggal sendirian dan semacamnya, tapi… melihat Luhan dalam keadaan lemah begitu, Sehun kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Luhan menangsi dengan topic orang tua lagi.

Mereka berdua sudah di depan pintu depan rumah Luhan. Keduanya diam namun Sehun belum sama sekali bergerak.

"Mmm…. Sunbaenim…"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya ketika Sehun memanggilnya dengan sopan.

Sehun seketika membungkuk kemudian berkata, "Maafkan aku sunbaenim"

Sehun mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku tentang kata – kataku saat di ruang detensi beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung orangtuamu" ujar Sehun

Dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar Sehun meminta maaf, gadis itu imut sekali jika sedang kaget begitu.

"Mwo? Apa kau pikir orang yang tak punya tata krama dan sopan santun sepertiku tak bisa meminta maaf?"

Sehun kembali pada mode angkuh dan dinginnya, baru saja Luhan mau tersentuh tapi melihat wajah Sehun kali ini Luhan merasa anak ini benar – benar menyebalkan

"Dwaeseo! Kau kumaafkan! Pulanglah!" ketus Luhan lagi.

Sehun membalikkan badan dan dia tersenyum melihat Luhan tiba – tiba kembali ketus saat sebelumnya dia yakin gadis itu sangat tersentuh dengan permintaan maafnya.

.

"OH SEHUN! DARIMANA SAJA KAU KENAPA BABAK BELUR BEGINI!"

Naas bagi Sehun, Jaejong dan Yunho segera mengomeli Sehun sebelum mereka mulai makan malam.

Yifan sendiri lebih memilih menghabiskan cemilannya dan nampak tak peduli dengan keributan di luar, tak seperti biasanya dia selalu membela Sehun, kini malah tak peduli.

Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya keatas dan berguman dalam hatinya,

"_Jadi alasanmu bangun pagi dan jadi rajin adalah untuk menguntit Luhan? Dasar maknae tengik kurang ajar! Kalau eomma tau alasannya dia pasti akan menjewermu!"_

Batin Yifan seraya mengunyah kasar cemilannya seakan yang dia cemil adalah adiknya sendiri. Ya, hari ini sang penguntit Sehun di untit juga oleh kakaknya sendiri, dan seseorang yang menelpon polisi untuk menyelamatkannya adalah, Oh Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Si kecil Chaeri baru saja tidur di kamar Sehun, gadis itu bahkan memeluk guling yang setinggi tubuhnya sendiri dengan imutnya. Tadi Chaeri sempat menangis ketika Sehun bilang kalau nenek dari sang eomma yang tak pernah dia lihat selama ini bersikap buruk pada eommanya di masa lalu. Chaeri sedih, ternyata eommanya tidak punya eommanya menyayanginya seperti eomma miliknya. Chaeri menyesal karena selama ini selalu nakal dan sering ngambek pada eommanya itu._

_Disisi lain Sehun yang sudah yakin betul jika Chaerinya sudah tidur pulas perlahan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan merapikan bungkus – bungkus cemilan yang berserakan, karena selagi dia bercerita, dia dan Chaeri juga memakan beberapa snack._

_Sehun turun ke lantai satu sambil membawa keranjang cucian kotor miliknya dan milik Chaeri. Namja tampan itu kemudian membawa baju – baju kotor itu ke ruang cuci dan mencucinya di mesin cuci. Selagi baju itu dicuci, Sehun segera memberishkan rumahnya. Menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan prabotan dan lain sebagainya. Mengecek isi kulkas, mengecek persediaan makanan dan cemilan di rumah, mengecek jadwal sekolah chaeri minggu depan, mengecek jadwalnya sendiri dan tidak lupa Sehun juga memasak makanan untuk makan siangnya dan Chaeri. Sehun yakin gadis kecilnya itu pasti sudah sangat merindukan masakan sang eomma._

_Sehun memasak toufu jiggae dan nugget untuk makan siang, memang hanya sebatas itu yang bisa Sehun masak, Sehun tak bisa sehebat Luhan dalam memasak. Apapun benar kata Chaeri, eommanya tak akan pernah terkalahkan._

_Setelah selesai measak, rumah sudah rapi dan cucian sudah di jemur Sehun akhirnya menghenyakan dirinya di sofa. Menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang menampilkan senyum bahagia yang dia ambil saat ulang tahun Chaeri kemarin. Fotonya yang memeluk Luhan dan tersenyum lebar, Luhan terlihat memeluk Chaeri yang menggenggam tangan appanya dan dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu sang eomma._

_Sehun memandang foto itu dengan pandangan lelah dan rindu sekaligus._

"_Apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik Lu?" tanya Sehun pada foto Luhan_

"_Apa aku sudah jadi ayah yang baik untuk Chaeri kita? Apakah yang aku lakukan sudah benar?" Sehun menghela napasnya lagi._

"_Maafkan aku Lu… maafkan aku…" bisik Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya lelah._

"_Appa…." _

_Suara Chaeri membuat Sehun membuka kelopak matanya yang berat._

"_Uri Gongju sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar?" Sehun menyambut putrinya dengan senyuman lembut_

_Chaeri hanya menggeleng. Bocah itu lalu naik ke pangkuan sang appa dan memeluk Appanya erat._

"_Chaeri rindu eomma… Chaeri mau eomma… Eomma kapan pulang? Appa…" rengek Chaeri di pelukan Sehun_

_Hati Sehun tersayat mendengar keluhan Chaeri, pasalnya sudah seminggu ini Sehun dan Chaeri hanya tinggal berdua saja, tanpa Luhan bersama mereka. Sehun panik sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan ini pada Chaeri, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan keadaan eommanya sekarang sementara Sehun tidak tau apapun tentang itu._

"_Sebentar lagi eomma pasti pulang… kita tunggu ne…" Sehun memeluk Chaeri erat._

"_Shireo… Chaeri mau eomma sekarang!" Chaeri merengut._

_Sehun tak mampu menjawab. Mau jawab apa juga Sehun tak tau Luhan dimana._

_**Drrrt drrrt**_

_Ponsel Sehun bergetar dan dengan malas Sehun membuka ponselnya._

_From: Oh Luhan_

_Jangan lupa, besok adalah jadwal Chaeri melukis. Jangan sampai dia melupakan pensil warna dan crayonnya!_

_Sehun yang sudah tak tahan lagi langsung mengetik balasan pesan untuk istrinya itu._

_To: Oh Luhan_

_Sunbaenim… pulanglah… anakmu sekarang sedang menangis memintamu! Chaeri terus memintamu sunbaenim…_

_Dan tak lama kemudian Sehun mendapatkan balasannya._

_From: Oh Luhan_

_Bukan urusanku! Dia juga anakmu hoobaenim… jadi urusilah dia sebaik mungkin, rasakan bagaimana penderitaan sunbaemu ini ketika aku ada di posisimu!_

_Sehun kembali mengetik balasan untuk pesan itu._

_To: Oh Luhan_

_Baiklah kau boleh menghukumku Lu… tapi jangan Chaeri! Aku memang bersalah karena akhir – akhir ini terlalu sibuk… tapi bisakah kau tidak menghilang seperti ini dan berada di sisi Chaeri juga? Aku akan berubah… ku mohon!_

_Tanpa Sehun sadar Chaeri menatap wajahnya yang hampir menangis karena pesan dari sang istri._

_From: Oh Luhan_

_Biar kau tau rasanya jadi aku ketika Chaeri meminta Appanya terus tapi kau bilang kau sibuk! Jadi sekarang maafkan eomma ya Chaeri, eomma SIBUK!_

_Sehun tak habis pikir apa yang membuat istrinya begitu kekanakan saat ini, padahal Luhan tak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Luhan tak pernah keberatan dengan menumpuknya pekerjaan Sehun sebelumnya, tapi kenapa seminggu yang lalu Luhan malah marah – marah dan meninggakan Chaeri dan Sehun berdua saja. Menelantarkan suami dan anaknya yang begitu tergantung padanya. Sehun benar – benar ingin menangis kali ini. Ada banyak alasan kenapa Sehun ingin menagis, yang pertama Sehun amat sangat merindukan Luhan sekarang, kedua Chaeri selalu meminta Luhan pulang, ketiga Sehun lelah sendirian Sehun ingin Luhan pulang, keempat Sehun perlu istrinya dirumah bukan hanya foto Luhan, kelima mereka sudah menikah 7 tahun tapi kenapa hanya masalah Sehun sibuk bekerja saja Luhan harus ngambek total seperti ini._

"_Appa… waegeuraeyeo?" Chaeri memandang appanya iba_

"_Appa merindukan eommamu Chaeri-ah…. Boleh appa menangis sekarang?" Sehun tidak main – main dengan kata – katanya. Dan benar air mata keluar dari mata sipit Sehun_

_Kini gantian Chaeri yang memeluk sang appa dan menenangkan appanya itu. Dia memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dia yakin, sang appa pasti sangat merindukan eommanya._

_Chaeri mengambil ponsel appanya dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada nomor yang Chaeri tau itu nomor sesorang yang bisa membantu._

_To: Fan hyung_

_Uncle… appa menangis…_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"_**Going Crazy"**_

"_Luhan, gadis itu seperti matematika untukku. Rumit… tapi menyenangkan."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**ARUNA's Corner!**_

_**Pertama – tama aruna ucapin terimakasih banyak karena sudah memberikan banyak support pada FF ini. Dan jujur aruna sendiri kaget betapa banyak support dari semuanya di FF ini. Jinjja gomawo…**_

_**Oh ya… nama anaknya HunHan itu Oh Chaeri. Awalnya mau bikin Jaekyung, tapi ada satu plot yang akan membuat nama Chaeri lebih cocok untuk anak mereka, selanjutnya akan diceritakan. Dan Gongju itu artinya princess dalam bahas Korea, jadi si Chaeri itu sering dipanggil Princess Oh sama bapaknya.**_

_**Nah… gimana di chap 2 ini? Tertarik mencoba bolos berencanya Sehun? Anak ini emang kalo udah mau gak bisa di cegah. Kekekekeke. **_

_**Dan kembali, Aruna minta kritik dan sarannya di kotak review bagi yang berkenan…**_

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow dan fav. Cerita ini….**

**Kekekeke…. Gomawooo….**

**Akhir kata,,, selalu Aruna ucapkan…**

**AUUUU…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**RnR Juseyeooo….**

**NB: Sekarang ini Aruna lagi update di tengah – tengah kesibukan ngisi ekstra kurikuler di sekolah. Maklum ya… guru magang manfaatin wifi sekolah… aruna minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya karena tidak membalas review di chap ini. Karena banyak yang harus aruna kerjakan setelah ini, maaf banget… di chap depan Aruna janji akan membalasnya satu persatu… maafkan aruna… deep bow… bener – bener gak bisa lama on nya… nyolong Wifi dulu…. Mianhae… yg login aruna bales lewat pm ya nanti malem… buat yang engga… chap depan janji aruna pasti bales… I'm so sorry…. :'(**

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>


	3. Going Crazy

**.**

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>

**.**

**A very proud HunHan Shipper**

**Author Aruna Wu**

**Present**

**Another HunHan Story entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh Sehun…. banyak tekanan yang namja itu dapat selama satu minggu belakangan. Memang dia dan Chaeri jadi semakin dekat, kemampuan memasaknya meningkat dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan tongkat dan kain pel, juga mesin cuci dan setrika. Tapi, dibalik kesuksesan Sehun menjadi seorang bapak rumah tangga, karir Sehun perlahan mulai berantakan._

_Perusahaan yang Sehun rintis bersama Jongin dari nol kini sedang mengalami sedikit guncangan. Jongin bahkan sempat kelabakan memanage keungan perusahaan untuk menutupi kerugian tender yang lepas begitu saja. Jujur Sehun memang jenius, tapi dia tetap saja manusia biasa. Sehun tak bisa melakukan dua hal yang sangat dominan secara bersamaan, dia tak bisa konsen bekerja untuk desain dan innovasinya bersamaan dengan konsen pada urusan mengasuh Chaeri, sekolah Chaeri, perkembangan Chaeri, urusan rumah dan lain sebagainya. Dengan kata lain, karir Sehun berantakan. Beruntung dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang ahli dalam memanage semua permasalahan bisnis itu. Ya…. Masih sangat beruntung…._

_Saat ini Sehun sedang menyetrika seragam sekolah Chaeri untuk besok. Sengaja Sehun tidak membawanya ke laundry, Sehun hanya ingin membuktikan jika dia bertanggung jawab pada Chaeri. Luhan juga tidak pernah menggunakan jasa laundry, semua pekerjaan rumah Luhan selesaikan dengan kedua tangannya. Melelahkan, itu yang Sehun rasakan._

_Memang ada hikmah yang Sehun dapat dari mengisi posisi Luhan selama seminggu ini, hikmahnya adalah Sehun sadar dia punya istri yang luar biasa, dan Sehun benar – benar menyesal karena telah mengabaikan dua malaikatnya demi pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang membuat Sehun agak lupa jika dia bukan hanya seorag Arsitek tapi juga seorang suami dan seorang ayah._

"_Appa…." Chaeri menghampiri sang appa yang sedang menyetrika, gadis mungil itu datang bersama boneka rusa besar yang dia peluk_

"_Ne… chaeri butuh sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa memandang Chaeri, masih berkutat bersama rok kotak – kotak merah bata berukuran mini milik putrinya._

"_Eomma pernah bilang padaku jika Appa adalah namja yang paling tampan di dunia…" mata sipit Chaeri masih menatap lurus sang appa yang mengerutkan keningnya seraya menyetrika_

"_Tentu saja…" jawab Sehun masih tidak memandang Chaeri_

"_Tapi cuma saat appa tersenyum!" sambung Chaeri _

_Seketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chaeri yang entah kenapa saat ini terlihat benar – benar mirip dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Luhan, Oh Chaeri adalah Oh Sehun yeoja version yang sudah diupgrade lengkap dengan senyum. Dada Sehun jadi sesak dan kadar rindunya makin bertambah pada sang istri, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu tergantung pada Luhan hingga setiap hal yang dia lakukan, kecil maupun besar hal itu, semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan istrinya._

_Sehun lalu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apakah sekarang appa sudah tampan?" _

_Chaeri menggeleng, "Belum… appa baru akan terlihat tampan jika appa melanjutkan cerita appa yang tadi siang…" Chaeri tersenyum usil dan senyum Sehun malah semakin lebar._

"_Call! Akan appa lanjutkan ceritanya… mmmm…. Darimana tadi?" Sehun pura – pura lupa_

"_Sampai Appa babak belur" Chaeri berkata seraya menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi berlengan dekat dengan Sehun._

"_Aaaah….Semenjak kejadian itu, Appa dan eommamu malah jadi canggung…"_

"_Apakah eomma dulu murid yang bodoh?" tanya Chaeri dengan polosnya_

"_Ani… eommamu tidak seperti itu, eommamu pintar sayang…. Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti matematika… dan Appa sangat bersyukur karena eommamu tidak mengerti matematika…" Sehun melanjutkan menyetrikanya_

"_Waeyeo?" Chaeri makin penasaran_

"_Karena matematika membuat appa dan eomma semakin dekat…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Main Cast: EXO's SEHUN – Lu Han  
>SIDE Cast: Other EXO's Members + Wu Yifan.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Gender Switch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, comedy, drama, love story,  
>rate T, recommended for every HunHan Hard Shipper!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan, gadis itu seperti matematika untukku. Rumit… tapi menyenangkan."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is Chapter 3**_

"_**Going Crazy"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
>Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua hanya ketidak sengajaan.<br>FF ini murni milik Aruna. Story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.  
>EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
>FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: "Going Crazy"**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, artinya Sehun harus memberikan kelas tambahan pada Luhan dan empat kakak kelasnya yang lain setelah jam sekolah selesai. Dan entah kenapa Sehun jadi menyukai hari Senin dan Kamis lebih dari hari biasanya yang lain.

Oh ya, luka lebam dan bekas pukulan yang ada di tubuh Sehun sudah menghilang karena nyonya Oh benar – benar merawat semua luka Sehun dengan baik. Tentu yeoja cantik itu tidak mau wajah mulus maknae keluarga Oh itu rusak. Mana mungkin seorang Oh Jaejong membiarkan wajah besi pangeran kecilnya memiliki banyak bekas luka, sudah tidak bisa ramah dan tersenyum harus dipenuhi bekas luka pula, mana ada yeoja yang akan menyukai namja seperti itu? Nyonya Oh tentu tidak mau Sehun menjadi jomblo lapuk di kemudian hari.

Dan kini hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi hingga jam terakhir selesai dan bel pulang berbunyi. Namun bagi Sehun jarum jam selalu jadi pemalas setiap hari Senin dan Kamis, tak bisakah mereka bergerak lebih cepat sedikit? Sehun harus mengajar kelas khususnya hari ini.

"Ya… kau kenapa?" Jongin memandang curiga pada Sehun yang selalu jadi gelisah setiap jam pelajaran terakhir di hari Senin dan Kamis

"Aku baik – baik saja" singkat Sehun tapi fokusnya masih pada jam tangan dan buku catatannya

"Apa hari ini kau akan mengajar kelas tambahan lagi?" Jongin beralih ke buku catatannya sendiri

"Mmm"

"Kau masih belum memberitahukanku darimana kau mendapatkan luka - lukamu waktu itu"

"Hanya sebuah insiden kecil"

"Dan Luhan sunbae yang jadi canggung padamu, kau juga belum menceritakannya… apa itu berhubungan?"

"Ya… memang berhubungan…"

Jongin kembali menoleh pada Sehun yang nampak sibuk menempel beberapa sticky note warna – warni pada buku catatan fisikanya.

"Kau diapakan oleh Luhan sunbae?"

"Bukan dia…"

"Lalu?"

"Sesuatu terjadi"

"Hanya itu?"

"Eoh… hanya itu…"

Begitulah persahabatan Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin memang selalu lebih aktif bertanya dan Sehun hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongin semaunya saja. Entah memang dasarnya Jongin adalah orang yang pengertian atau bagaimana, tapi dengan percakapan seperti itu saja Jongin sudah mengerti apa maksud Sehun, dan yang lebih ekstrim adalah hanya dengan menatap manik kecoklatan Sehun saja Jongin sudah menegrti apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Mungkin jika Jongin yeoja, Sehun akan menikahinya nanti.

.

Bell tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, dan saat ini Sehun sudah berada di ruang praktikum matematika di lantai 2 gedung B. Kelas khusus akan dimulai 5 menit dari sekarang. Dan tepat ketika Sehun akan memulai kelasnya, Luhan datang dengan tampang kusut dan rambut agak basah. Di luar memang sedang hujan. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya, namun reaksi Luhan tidak galak seperti dulu, mungkin gadis itu sudah mengerti jika seorang Oh Sehun memang wajah standarnya seperti itu.

"Melihat hasil test kedua kalian minggu lalu dimana tidak ada yang mendapatkan nilai lebih besar dari 50 dan kalian juga masih kesulitan menjawab beberapa tugas dengan bentuk berbeda dari contoh…. Hari ini aku akan bertanya pada kalian…"

Sehun seperti biasa berbicara dengan tampang datar dan nada bicara sesuka hatinya, seakan – akan yang dia ajari itu anak – anak sekolah dasar yang sudah tak punya harapan dengan nilai matematika mereka.

"Dimulai dari Kim Jonghyun, kenapa nilai matematikamu hanya 30?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar dan dingin tanpa memandang Jonghyun, itu saran dari Yifan sebenarnya, kemarin sang kakak sempat memberi tahu Sehun jika mengajar usahakan untuk tidak menatap kelima siswanya satu persatu, itu hanya akan membuat mereka tertekan karena tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Aku…. Aku tidak menyukai matematika…" ujar seorang siswa bernama Kim Jonghyun

"Wae?" Sehun bertanya singkat dengan nada bicara sedikit menantang

"Karena matematika itu susah…" jawab Jonghyun lagi

"Choi Jinri…. Apa alasanmu?" Sehun beralih ke siswa lain

"Ah… ne… matematika itu susah untukku…" jawab gadis imut berpita ungu yang jujur saja dia selalu merasa takut pada adik kelasnya itu

"Park Seunghoon, alasanmu?" pertanyaan Sehun makin singkat

"Sama… matematika itu sangat susah" seorang siswa berkaca mata menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk menatap kertas di tangannya, entah kertas apa itu

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang siswi dengan rambut masih setengah basah yang duduk di pojok kelas. Sehun tak bisa mengikuti saran Yifan untuk siswa yang satu ini, tidak bisa, Sehun terlalu ingin mengintimidasi gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Lu Han?" pertanyaan Sehun terlalu singkat, terlalu dingin dan terlalu datar.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti matematika…" ujar Luhan tegas dengan mata rusanya yang balik menatap mata sipit Sehun yang entah kenapa sangat Luhan benci sejak awal tahun ajaran baru. Ya… Luhan sangat membenci mata sipit Sehun yang mungkin bisa saja mengirimkan sinar laser pembeku yang membuat semua orang tak mampu berkutik jika melihatnya, seakan – akan mata seorang Oh Sehun itu sama dengan mata Medusa yang bisa mengubah manusia jadi batu. Tentu saja, saat itu Luhan pasti belum tau jika di masa depan kelak putri kesayangannya akan mewarisi penuh mata itu.

Sehun menaikkan satu alis matanya dan beranjak ke sebuah papan tulis dengan spidol merah dan biru di tangannya. Sehun menuliskan dua buah soal di papan. Dua buah soal yang sangat berbeda. Soal pertama adalah 25 x 25 = …. Sehun menulisnya dengan spidol merah. Dan soal kedua adalah, Bahasa apakah yang paling banyak digunakan di dunia? Yang Sehun tulis dengan spidol biru.

Kelima kakak kelas Sehun termasuk Luhan mengerutkan kening mereka ketika sadar soal yang Sehun berikan benar – benar aneh.

"Silakan jawab kedua soal itu, itu adalah topik kita hari ini"

Sehun berkata dengan paketan wajah dan suara yang sama bekunya.

"Jawablah di selembar kertas dan kumpulkan padaku… semua alat hitung dan alat komunikasi bisa disingkirkan!" kata Sehun lagi,

Sehun memang tak pernah mau berlembut ria pada kakak kelasnya itu, walaupun posisinya adalah hobae tingkat 1 dan sunbae yang dia ajar adalah tingkat 3, seorang Oh Sehun jelas punya harga diri yang tinggi, dia guru di sini, jadi statusnya tentu lebih tinggi. Dasar anak tengik.

Luhan menatap kedua pertanyaan itu dengan serius, dia benar – benar memikirkan soal mana yang seharusnya dia kerjakan duluan dan dia yakin akan kebenarannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menjawab soal nomor 1 terlebih dahulu, dan Luhan sempat menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil karena dia bingung bahasa apa yang paling banyak digunakan di dunia.

Semua jawaban sudah di tangan Sehun, dan semuanya bisa menjawab soal nomor 1 dengan benar. Tapi malah semuanya menjawab soal nomor 2 dengan bahasa Inggris. Sehun menaikkan satu sudut bibir tipisnya, mencetak sebuah smirk tampan di wajah besinya.

"Waah…. Semua dari kalian menjawab soal nomor 1 dengan benar, tapi kenapa soal nomor dua kalian menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang salah?" Sehun sedikit mentertawakan kertas – kertas di tangannya.

Semuanya terdiam, mereka memang lebih yakin jika soal nomor 1 hasilnya benar dibandingkan dengan soal nomor 2, alasannya karena soal nomor 1 bisa dihitung dan mereka pasti yakin dengan hasil hitungan mereka, tapi tidak dengan nomor dua. Mana mereka tau itu, memangnya mereka google? Sehun ini mau mengajar matematika atau malah bermain – main sih?

"Wae? Padahal kan soal nomor 1 itu adalah soal matematika, dan soal nomor dua adalah soal pengetahuan umum… bukankah matematika itu sulit untuk kalian? Lalu kenapa kalian menjawabnya dengan benar?"

Sehun mengedarkan semua pandangannya dan kelima kakak kelasnya itu masih tidak mengerti. Tentu saja mereka bisa menjawab soal nomor 1 dengan benar karena walaupun itu matematika, itu adalah soal matematika sederhana yang mudah dan tidak mengandung unsur huruf – huruf aneh seperti a, b, c, x, y, z dan semacamnya.

"Bukankah kalian selalu menganggap pengetahuan umum lebih gampang dari matematika?"

Sehun kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan itu membuat Luhan kembali geram, Tuhan tolong kuatkan iman Luhan agar tidak melempar pensil ditangannya ke kening Sehun sekarang. Wajah Sehun sungguh mengganggu di matanya.

"Kalian pasti merasa pengetahuan umum lebih gampang karena kalian bisa dengan mudah mencari jawabannya dengan hanya mengetik pertanyaan dan mencarinya di google. Mudah sekali!"

"Tapi untuk matematika… Google pun masih diragukan bisa menjawab soal yang kalian punya!... apakah aku benar atau aku tidak salah?" tanya Sehun pada seluruh kakak kelas yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku memberikan dua soal ini hanya untuk menunjukkan pada kalian bahwa matematika itu tidak semenyeramkan yang kalian bayangkan…."

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan santai, masih menatap remeh kelima kakak kelas berkemampuan matematika rendah itu.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa matematika itu mudah, aku hanya ingin kalian sadar jika matematika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kalian takuti…. Justru, matematika sebenarnya adalah pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan dan matematika tidak tergantung pada alat hitung atau mesin pencari apapun, kalian masih bisa mengerjakan semua soal matematika hanya dengan pensil dan kertas kalian saja."

Sehun menatap satu persatu kakak kelasnya dengan tatapan tajam,

"Dibandingkan semua materi pelajaran lain sebenarnya matematika adalah pelajaran yang bagian menghapalnya paling sedikit…. Dalam matematika, kalian tidak perlu menghapalkan apapun… kalian hanya perlu untuk mengerti dan berpikir logis…"

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan saat dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pengertian dan pikiran yang logis.

"Hal utama dalam matematika adalah berpikir dan belajar memahami…. Tapi kebanyakan orang lebih suka menghapal daripada berpikir…. Apalagi mencoba untuk memahami sesuatu yang rumit"

"Tapi, yang membedakan manusia dan ciptaan Tuhan yang lain adalah kemampuan manusia untuk berpikir dan memahami, jika menghapal mungkin burung beo juga bisa melakukannya, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa berpikir dan memahami apa yang mereka hapalkan."

"Jadi mulai hari ini, aku tidak akan mengajarkan kalian untuk menghapalkan rumus matematika atau teori – teorinya… aku akan membantu kalian untuk berpikir dan memahami sesuatu yang rumit, karena pada dasarnya sesuatu yang rumit itu lebih menarik dan menyenangkan daripada hal – hal yang bisa dihapal"

Semua orang menatap Sehun dengan kagum. Benarkah semua perkataan bijak itu keluar dari mulut tipisnya? Benarkah yang tadi bicara itu seorang Oh Sehun?

Hari ini entah kenapa Sehun jadi banyak bicara walaupun masih dengan nada datar dingin dan menyebalkan untuk Luhan. Tapi jujur saja semuanya merasa jika apa yang Sehun katakan adalah hal yang benar. Bahkan Luhan sedikit memandang beda Matematika kali ini, seperti yang Luhan rasakan sebelumnya, semua menjadi sangat sederhana ketika Sehun yang membicarakannya.

Dan kini Luhan sadar, sesuatu yang rumit akan terasa sangat sederhana jika kita memahaminya. Berpikir lebih logis dan memahami dengan perasaan.

"Baiklah untuk pertama kita akan belajar tentang, aljabar…. Itu termasuk matematika dasar dan nilai kalian cukup bagus di sana…"

"Dimulai dari persamaan a + b = c…"

Dan mulai detik itu, Luhan pun memandang beda pada diri seorang Oh Sehun. Bukan sebagai adik kelas yang tak tau tata krama dan sopan santun seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Luhan memandang Sehun sebagai seseorang yang membuat segala hal rumit menjadi sederhana untuknya. Entah apa yang Luhan sukai kali ini…. Matematika yang terasa sangat sederhana, atau Oh Sehun, seseorang yang membuatnya sederhana?

.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika hal menyenangkan kita lalui. Ini kali pertama Luhan merasa aljabar itu sangat mudah. Luhan sampai benar – benar menyesal, seandainya saja semua guru matematikanya sejak sekolah dasar itu cara mengajarnya seperti Sehun, yah… walaupun dingin tapi dia mampu membuat segalanya sederhana, mungkin saja Luhan sudah jadi ahli matematika. Dan saat itu Luhan berharap di masa depan Sehun akan jadi guru maka Luhan bisa meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengajar matematika pada anak – anaknya kelak agar tidak payah sepertinya sebelum terlambat.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri akan khayalan berlebihannya itu, hahaha… mungkin tidak berlebihan, karena saat itu Luhan tentu tidak tahu jika dimasa depan anak – anaknya akan mempelajari semua itu langsung dari appanya, tenang saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Sehun berkata sangat datar tanpa melihat Luhan setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Luhan saat bus mulai berjalan

"Eoh…. Tapi apakah rumah kita searah?" Luhan terbelalak kaget mendapati hoobaenya duduk dengan santai walaupun wajahnya masih tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam kata santai.

"Tidak" singkat anak itu

"Lalu kenapa kau…"

"Lalu apa kau yakin pulang malam begini aman?"

Sehun dan Luhan kini saling tatap, mata Sehun benar – benar mengintimidasi Luhan karena yeoja bermata rusa itu benar – benar tak bisa membantah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam saja, tidak ada yang bisa menjadi topik karena keduanya terlalu canggung. Bahkan ketika keduanya sudah turun dari bus masih saja tidak ada topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar sedari tadi dia berpikir, apa yang seharusnya dia bicarakan dengan Luhan? Topik apa yang kiranya cocok untuk dibicarakan disaat seperti ini? Teorema Pythagoras? Teorema Ford? Teorema Reulaux? Aljabar Linear? Pertidaksamaan? Kajian Integral? Logika Logaritma? Teori Galois?

Damn! Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketika pilihan topik yang ada di kepalanya hanya berbau matematika, tak satupun terpikirkan untuk membicarakan hal yang bisa dibicarakan bersama Luhan, eh tapi…. Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus memikirkan bahan apa yang bisa dibicarakan? Bukankah Sehun tidak suka dengan hal yang bernama mengobrol?

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, itu benar, dia tidak sunga mengobrol, bahkan dengan Jongin pun tidak begitu banyak yang mereka bicarakan, tapi apa ini? Mengapa saat berdua saja dengan Luhan, Sehun malah sibuk mencari topik? Apa Sehun salah makan?

"Sehun-ah…"

Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya yang mencaci maki diri sendiri itu, langsung menoleh pada Luhan yang baru kali ini memanggil Sehun dengan nada akrab, tidak seperti biasanya, jangankan dengan nada akrab, memanggil namanya dengan benar saja tak pernah Luhan lakukan.

"Ng?"

Katakanlah Sehun bodoh atau apa, tapi dia memang tak punya banyak pilihan kata – kata untuk bicara dua arah seperti itu, seandainya saja semua pembicaraan bisa ditimpali dengan Logx = Logb(cos z) pangkat dua mungkin akan lebih gampang untuk Sehun.

"Mengenai soal nomor dua tadi… kenapa bahasa inggris salah? Bukankah bahasa inggris itu bahasa internasional?" Luhan bertanya masih dengan nada bersahabat, jauh dari kata galak dan menyeramkan yang menjadi imagenya di mata Sehun selama ini.

"Kau bukan orang asli Korea kan?" Sehun malah balik bertanya

"Ne… aku aslinya orang Cina" Luhan menjawab dengan semangat

"Apa kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" Sehun bertanya lagi

"Tentu saja, dulu aku selalu menggunakan bahasa mandarin saat bicara dengan orang tuaku…" Luhan masih menjawab dengan semangat

"Jawabannya adalah bahasa mandarin"

"Mwo?"

"Lebih dari 1,5 milyar orang di dunia menggunakan bahasa mandarin sebagai bahasa sehari – hari mereka. Bahasa Inggris hanyalah bahasa internasional yang digunakan untuk membangun presepsi antara dua orang atau lebih yang menggunakan bahasa berbeda, bukan bahasa yang mereka gunakan sehari – hari"

Luhan kembali menatap kagum pada seorang Oh Sehun, selain pintar matemartika, pengetahuannya boleh juga. Luhan sampai sempat berpikir, makan apa sih semua anggota keluarga Oh sampai seluruh keluarga itu jadi pintar. Kepala Sekolah Oh Yunho terkenal pintar dan mampu memanage sekolah terbaik di korea dengan baik selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Oh Yifan, teman sekelasnya yang selalu meraih predikat juara 1 umum di angkatannya dengan nilai sempurna. Dan bungsu mereka Oh Sehun, sama cerdasnya dengan si sulung. Luhan benar – benar ingin tau sosok Nyonya Oh saat ini, seperti apakah yeoja itu saat hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang – orang jenius dan berotak encer.

"Yup sudah sampai…" Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka

Manik mata tajam milik Oh Sehun kembali menangkap suasana janggal di rumah Luhan. Rumah itu lagi – lagi sangat gelap dan seperti tak berpenghuni selain Luhan.

"Rumahmu kosong?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya

"Mmm… aku tinggal sendirian" ujar Luhan dengan nada santai dan biasa

"Sendiri?" Sehun masih pura – pura tidak tau jika ibunda Luhan tinggal di apartemen mewah dengan harga hanya 500 juta won itu.

"Mmm… kau mau makan ramyeon?" Luhan memandang Sehun

"Ah?" Sehun kaget

"Ini sudah jam makan malam, apa kau mau makan malam di rumahku? Ini sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengantarku pulang" ujar Luhan dan demi apapun di jagad raya kali ini Luhan tersenyum sangat manis pada Sehun.

Sesuatu dalam dada Sehun bergemuruh dan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, senyuman Luhan yang ditujukan padanya itu benar – benar berefek samping pada namja tinggi itu.

Sehun tak bisa menjawab, kepalanya sontak mengangguk padahal dalam hati dia merutuki kenapa dia menerima tawaran itu? Apa dia mau setiap Senin dan Kamis harus diomeli eommanya? Ah…. Yifan hyung nampaknya bisa membantu, Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu,

_**To: Fanfan hyung  
>Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini<strong>_

Memang adik kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja anak itu hanya mengirim pesan sesingkat itu? Aaah, tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan mungkin pernah lupa barang sedetikpun jika seorang Oh Yifan sangat menyayangi adiknya, Oh Sehun tau betul itu. Dan Sehun yakin, Yifan pasti bisa memberi alasan apapun untuk hal ini. Yifan hyung… buthaghaeyeo…

.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah _sederhana_ Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun masih kagum dengan betapa rapi dan bersihnya rumah itu, semua ditata dengan sangat baik hingga kesan nyaman langsung Sehun dapatkan di sebuah ruang tamu berukuran 3x3 itu, sangat jauh dengan ruang tamu di rumahnya. Sebuah meja kotak diletakkan di tengah ruangan dengan beberapa lemari kaca berisi beberapa hiasan ruangan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi ruang tamu Luhan yang letaknya mepet dengan dapur kecil rumah itu, bisa Sehun lihat kini Luhan sedang merebus ramyeon di sebuah panci alumunium. Satu hal ter bersit di pikiran Sehun, apakah Luhan tidak kesepian?

Sehun mencoba menghapus dirinya saat itu, membayangkan bagaimana jika hanya ada Luhan saja di rumah mungil ini. Gadis itu menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri, makan sendirian dan semua dia lakukan sendiri di rumah. Memang rumah ini sangat kecil dan sederhana, namun sekecil apapun ruangan yang kau tempati jika kau menempatinya sendirian kau pasti akan merasa kesepian. Dan Sehun tidak suka sendiri. Satu fakta lagi tentang bungsu keluarga Oh itu. Dan itu juga yang selalu membuat nyonya Oh was – was pada maknae satu itu. Sehun akan kacau jika dia ditinggal sendirian. Sehun bukanlah anak yang semandiri Oh Yifan.

Mata Sehun menatap beberapa foto yang dibingkai dan di pajang di tembok. Sehun nampak melewatkan bagian tembok itu saat Sehun masuk ke sini tempo hari.

Di tembok itu ada beberapa foto, yang pertama Sehun lihat adalah foto Luhan seorang diri, berfoto dengan sebuah coat merah maroon di samping pohon natal. Lalu ada foto Luhan dengan seorang yeoja berpipi chubby yang Sehun tau adalah sahabat Luhan karena mereka selalu duduk bersama di kelas maupun dikantin, di sebelah yeoja berpipi chubby itu juga ada Hyungya Jongin, Kim Jongdae yang nampak tertawa lebar kearah Luhan dan pacarnya. Foto lainnya adalah foto Luhan bersama seorang namja bertelinga lebar yang Sehun tau itu adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya dan di foto itu juga ada dua yeoja lain di foto itu, Sehun tau itu Baekhyun karena Yifan sempat mengenalkan anak itu pada Sehun dan disebelahnya lagi adalah yeoja bermata bulat yang akhir – akhir ini diincar sahabatnya sendiri. Foto lain adalah foto Luhan dengan seorang yeoja berdimple dengan senyum manis, Luhan memegang sebuah kue dengan lilin diatasnya dan ada seorang namja yang mencium pipi yeoja berdimple itu. Sehun lalu menurunkan pandangannya kearah satu foto membuat Sehun terbelalak.

Dan yang membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya adalah, sebuah foto berlatar belakang pantai yang Sehun tahu itu diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu karena saat itu angkatan Luhan sedang melaksanakan perjalanan wisata ke pulau Jejju, dan kakaknya juga sempat memfoto latar itu. Tapi yang membuat Sehun kaget bukanlah latarnya, melainkan orang yang ada di foto itu. Itu adalah foto Luhan berdua dengan Oh Yifan! Kakaknya! Hanya berdua saja!

Wae? Mengapa hanya foto mereka saja yang berdua? Apa – apaan itu? Apakah Yifan dan Luhan punya atau pernah punya hubungan khusus?

Mood Sehun mendadak terjun bebas dan ingin sekali mengobrak – abirk kakaknya saat ini. Wae? Kenapa mereka foto berdua? Waeeeeeeeee…..

"Jja… sudah jadi…" Luhan meletakkan sepanci ramyeon dan dua mangkuk di meja dekat Sehun, ada beberapa menu tambahan seperti kimchi dan telur gulung.

"Ayo dimakan" Luhan tersenyum ramah dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Luhan merasa itu aneh karena sepertinya Sehun marah pada Luhan

"Mian… hanya ada ini di rumah jadi…"

"Dwaeso… ayo makan!"

Sehun mengambil mangkuk dan sumpitnya, setelah itu berdoa dan langsung melahap ramyeonnya.

Suasana sempat hening sampai akhirnya Luhan memulai percakapan.

"Aku senang kau mau mampir dan makan bersamaku disini, biasanya aku makan sendirian" Luhan tersenyum kemudian memakan telur gulungnya

"Kemana orang tuamu?" Sehun tak memperhatikan Luhan, dia hanya asik mengunyah ramyeonnya

"Appaku sudah meninggal dan Eommaku punya keluarga baru…"

Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya dan sumpitnya berhenti bergerak. Kepala yang tadi dia tundukkan kini menatap lurus pada yeoja yang duduk di hadapannya, Luhan terlihat manis dengan kaus biru usangnya.

"Mian….hae…yeo…" Sehun tidak berniat untuk terbata tapi dia lupa jika Luhan tidak suka anak yang tidak sopan, ini rumah Luhan jadi Luhan's rules tentu lebih berlaku.

"Gwaenchana… aku sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang itu, yang penting aku masih bisa sekolah dan tinggal di rumah ini, aku sudah cukup bahagia." Luhan tersenyum imut dan Sehun hanya menatap datar rusa cantik itu

"_Saat menceritakan hal seperti itu dia masih bisa senyum?"_ bantin Sehun

"Appa meninggal saat aku berusia 7 tahun dan eomma menikah lagi saat aku berusia 10 tahun, jadi bisa dibilang aku tinggal sendiri sudah hampir 9 tahun" Luhan mengunyah ramyeonnya lagi

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama ibumu?" Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang asik makan

"Eomma tidak mengajakku tinggal bersama keluarga barunya, eomma takut putri dari keluarga baru eomma malah tidak menyukaiku" ujar Luhan masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, seakan – akan apa yang dia ceritakan adalah hal yang enteng

"Lalu bagaimana kau hidup?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya dengan nada protes dan berontak

"Aku bertemu dengan eomma 3 bulan sekali dan eomma memberiku cukup uang saku untuk hidup selama ini" Luhan masih tersenyum bahagia

"Dan kau bahagia hidup begini?"

Sehun sepertinya lupa menjaga mulutnya, entahlah atau dia kesal karena Luhan menikmati penderitaannya dengan begitu baik

"Tentu saja! Aku harus menikmatinya kan?"

"Kau tidak bahagia!"

"Aku bahagia, tidak lihat aku tersenyum sekarang?!"

"Itu bukan senyum bahagia, katakan saja kau merindukan orang tuamu…"

"Aku sudah terbiasa…"

"Belum! Kau merindukan mereka!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menangis dan meminta eomma dan appa untuk kembali bersamaku?"

"Appamu tentu mustahil, tapi ibumu pasti masih bisa,"

"Dia sudah punya kehidupan baru"

"Seorang ibu tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya hidup sendirian, apapun alasannya!"

"Eomma meninggalkanku untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik…"

"Lebih baik untuk siapa? Untukmu atau untuknya?"

"Untuk kami berdua…"

"Jadi kau bilang hidup sendirian itu baik?"

"Kau tidak mengerti keluargaku Oh Sehun!"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti seorang ibu yang tega meninggalkan putrinya hidup sendirian!"

Bibir Luhan terkatup. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sehun terlihat sangat emosi dan marah kali ini. Entah ada kutukan apa untuk mereka berdua hingga setiap kali mereka hanya berdua saja pasti akan berakhir seperti itu, bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2025**

_Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, langsung dia lihat jam yang ada di ponselnya. Ini jam 3 pagi. Keningnya berkeringat, dadanya berdegup kencang dan napasnya tidak teratur. Semua masih gelap di mata Luhan, kedua tangannya yang gemetar meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia ingin menangis kali ini._

_Baru saja Luhan mendapat mimpi buruk. Bukan…. Mungkin itu tidak bisa dibilang mimpi karena kejadian itu pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Bagaimana bisa Luhan memimpikan kejadian itu? Bagaimana bisa rasanya Luhan kembali pada masa itu?_

_Barusan rasanya Luhan seperti kembali pada suatu hari dimana dia pertama kali makan bersama dengan Sehun di rumah mungilnya yang dulu. Luhan bahkan masih ingat betul kalimat terakhir Sehun ketika dia menceritakan tentang ibunya._

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti seorang ibu yang tega meninggalkan putrinya hidup sendirian!"

_Bahkan Luhan masih ingat betul nada dan raut wajah kecewa sekaligus marah Sehun saat mengatakan itu dihadapan Luhan, dan dalam mimpinya barusan, rasanya Luhan sendiri yang ditampar oleh kata – kata tajam suaminya._

_Sehun tidak akan pernah mengerti seorang ibu yang tega meninggalkan putrinya sendirian. Luhan baru sadar, apa yang dia lakukan selama seminggu belakangan sama seperti apa yang eommanya dulu lakukan padanya. Eommanya meninggalkannnya, dan kini Luhan meninggalkan Chaeri._

_Memang, Luhan tidak meninggalkan Chaeri sendirian seperti eommanya meninggalkannya sebatangkara. Tapi tetap saja disini yang jadi masalah adalah kata "meninggalkan" itu sendiri._

_Luhan melakukan kesalahan yang paling tidak akan bisa dimengerti bahkan oleh orang secerdas suaminya. Apapun alasannya seorang ibu yang meninggalkan buah hatinya itu adalah salah besar._

_Air mata Luhan berlomba – lomba untuk jatuh. Sesak sekali rasanya. Dan disaat seperti ini, dia sangat – sangat membutuhkan Oh Sehun._

_UAAAAAHHHH~_

_Suara tangisan bayi mengagetkan Luhan dari lamunan dan tangisannya. Dengan segera Luhan mengusap air matanya dan dengan cepat menghampiri sebuah box bayi di dekat tempat tidur yang tadi dia tiduri, menggendong bayi itu dan menimangnya._

_TEK_

_Lampu kamar dengan nuansa biru muda itu menyala dan sesosok namja tampan masih dengan piamanya datang menghampiri Luhan yang kini tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki – laki berusia sekitar 3 bulan._

"_Dia pasti lapar… eoh, kau menangis Lu?" tanya namja itu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Seoul 2012**

Sehun baru saja sampai di rumahnya sendiri, dia mengakhiri makan malamnya dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan dengan Luhan barusan. Sehun kesal pada Luhan, bagaimana bisa gadis itu selalu membela eommanya yang jelas – jelas sudah menelantarkannya sendirian. Anak itu gila atau apa? Jika Sehun jadi Luhan tentu Sehun akan menuntut habis eommanya.

"Sehunnie…. Ayo sini, kita makan malam! Eomma masak Seafood japjae!" Jaejong berteriak ceria dengan lengkingan merdunya

"Dwaseo.."

Sehun malah menjawab asal dengan kebekuannya dan segera melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar dari kamar Sehun.

"Yeobbo… anakmu kenapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan polosnya masih dengan tatapan cengo di meja makan

"Ya…. Dongsaengmu kenapa?" Jaejong malah melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Yifan.

"Appa… anak bungsumu itu kenapa?" Yifan malah gantian melemparkan pertanyaan itu kembali pada Yinho

"YAK! Kenapa malah balik bertanya… kau kan kakaknya, masa kau tidak tau?" Yunho menggerutu

"Ah…. Eomma kan eommanya, Sehun anak kesayangan eomma, masa eomma tidak tau?" Yifan lagi – lagi melontarkan kalimat itu seperti mengkopi paste perkataan appanya.

"YA! Kau ini kenapa malah bertanya pada eomma…" Jaejong terlihat frustasi.

Ketiga orang itu dibuat clueless oleh Oh Sehun. Maknae keluarga Oh itu memang paling mengerti caranya membuat satu keluarga Oh uring – uringan dengan sikapnya.

.

Sementara itu dikamar, Sehun melempar tasnya asal dan membanting tubunya ke atas tempat tidur singlenya.

"AAAAIIIISSSHHHH…."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, atau mungkin Sehun ingin merubah gaya rambutnya jadi mirip Goku? Entahlah.

"Kenapa aku malah membentaknya…. Pasti dia sangat sakit hati sudah ditinggal ibunya dan tadi aku malah menyebutnya bodoh karena melepas eommanya untuk orang lain? Yaaaa…. Oh Sehun… mulutmu ini aaaaaaarrrggghhhhhh"

Sehun terus menggerutu di dalam kepalanya sambil mengacak rambutnya dan berguling – guling tidak jelas seperti orang yang tengah kesurupan arwah cacing pita kepanasan.

Sehun lalu bangkit dan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah note yang belakangan ini digunakannya untuk mengunpulkan informasi tentang Luhan.

**Note:**

_Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu dan membuatmu menangis seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu semua untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa ibumu seperti itu. _

_Luhan hidup dan tumbuh sendirian, Luhan melalui semuanya sendirian, itu yang membuatnya selalu mencoba terlihat kuat dan tegar. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang rapuh dan kesepian. Luhan….. maafkan aku._

Sehun hanya bisa menulisnya. Sehun tak berani mengatakannya sekarang meningat betapa galaknya yeoja itu jika seseorang sudah membuatnya kesal.

Oh iya, dia teringat lagi dengan sesuatu yang membuat moodnya jadi lebih buruk daripada hasil pretest matematika Luhan. Itu adalah foto Yifan bersama Luhan yang Luhan pajang di ruang tamunya. Lagi – lagi dia penasaran.

Sadar tidak sadar kali ini Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya sudah cukup banyak berubah, mulai dari dia jadi peduli pada Luhan, dia jadi ingin tau tentang Luhan, dan kini dia malah tidak suka Luhan dekat dengan kakaknya.

Sehun mencoba mencari alasan sendiri, Luhan kan teman sekelas Yifan, wajar. Tapi, kenapa hanya berduaan saja? Perasaan Sehun makin tak karuan, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi sebegini tidak jelas hanya gara – gara Luhan.

SHIT!

Sehun mengumpat kegalauan dalam dirinya yang rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan ini. Rasanya Sehun sudah mulai gila hanya dengan memikirkan Luhan. Tapi kenapa Luhan? Ada apa dengan yeoja itu sehingga Sehun jadi begini?

Luhan. Luhan. Luhan.

Nama yeoja itu bahkan menyingkirkan nama – nama ilmuan seperti Reulaux dan Galois yang biasanya mengisi pikiran Sehun. Sehun tidak tahan, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa selama hampir satu semester ini hanya nama Luhan yang mengisi pikirannya. Why? Apa yang salah dengan namja berusia 17 tahun itu?

_**Drrrrt… Drrrrt…**_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk dan segera Sehun membacanya.

_**From : Kkamjong  
>Jangan lupa besok adalah ujian praktikum pertama kita.<br>Ujian pertama adalah kesenian, kelas 1-1 digabung dengan kelas 3-1.  
>Ujian kedua adalah biologi, kelas 1-1 di laboratorium biologi C<br>Ujian ketiga adalah sastra, kelas 1-1 ujian di kelas.**_

FYI. Jongin memang sahabat yang paling rajin untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya yang malas ini akan setiap jadwal mereka. Bisa dibilang Jongin malah seperti manager pribadi Sehun.

And…. What the fffff….

Bahkan Sehun sampai lupa jika besok adalah jadwal pertama mereka ujian praktek untuk ujian akhir semester 1. Sehun bodoh, sebegitu banyak kah Luhan menyita waktumu sehingga kau lupa pada semuanya.

Ngomong – ngomong masalah kesenian, ujian praktikum besok adalah ujian praktikum bakat seni, yang artinya semua siswa boleh melakukan apapun bakat mereka dalam seni, boleh melukis, boleh menggambar sketsa, boleh bermain musik, boleh menari, boleh menyanyi, boleh apapun, karena ini adalah ujian bakat kesenian, tidak dipatok harus apa, yang penting bagian mana yang siswa yakin dia bisa.

Kim Jongin, anak itu sudah pasti menari. Sehun berpikir, haruskah dia menari juga? Tidak, nilai Jongin pasti akan lebih tinggi jika Sehun juga ikut menari. Ah, bukankah kelasnya akan digabung dengan kelas 3-1? Wow, berarti dia akan sekelas dengan Luhan besok.

Luhan lagi… Luhan lagi… tingkat kewarasan Sehun nampaknya patut dipertanyakan.

.

Malam berlalu begitu cepat dan pagi sudah kembali menyapa. Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan bersama keluarganya. Tentu kita tau jika sekarang seorang Oh Sehun sudah tidak perlu di gedor lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan anak itu pagi ini, Yunho, Jaejong bahkan Yifan sering mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang memakan sarapannya dengan tidak niat.

"Oh ya, sekarang mulai ujian praktek akhir semester… ujian apa saja hari ini?" Yunho menatap Yifan.

"Kesenian, Fisika dan Bahasa Inggris" jawab sulung keluarga Oh itu singkat seraya mengaduk serealnya

"Kau Sehuniie?" Yunho melembut

"Kesenian, Biologi dan Sastra" jawab Sehun sama singkatnya

"Kesenian mau menampilkan apa?" giliran Jaejong yang bertanya, seperti biasa pasti Yifan yang akan menjawab duluan

"Bermain Cello" jawab bibir mungil Yifan

"Kalau Sehunnie?" tanya sang eomma pada namja tampan disebelahnya

"Meolla" singkat Sehun

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, Meolla adalah jawaban paling Yunho benci untuk semua pertanyaan yang apalagi dijawab oleh anaknya sendiri, Meolla? Apa itu?

"Oh Sehun!" Tegas Yunho ketika jawaban sang anak perlu dikoreksi

"Mungkin aku akan menari, bersama Jongin" Sehun berkata sambil lalu

"benarkah? Waaah… eomma jadi ingin melihat anak eomma menari" Jaejong mengacak rambut Sehun dan bukannya tersenyum atau apa tapi Sehun malah mendeath glare eommanya

.

Jam praktikum kesenian dimulai, kelas 1-1 dan 3-1 sudah berkumpul di ruang praktikum Seni 1 di gedung C sekolah mereka.

"Bagi yang akan menampilkan performance harap ke sebelah kanan dan yang akan membuat karya harap ke sebelah kiri" kata guru cantik bername tag Choi Sooyoung itu.

Sehun awalnya bingung, haruskah dia menampilkan performance yang sama sekali tidak dia latih, atau membuat karya seni yang tak tau apa untuk dibuat. Sehun tak biasanya jadi sebegini _unprepared_ karena biasanya dialah siswa paling siap untuk ujian apapun.

"Kau benar – benar akan menari?" Jongin berbisik pada Sehun

"Aku tidak tau. Aku bingung" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya

Jongin segera berpaling dan melihat sahabatnya yang berbeda hari ini. Ini bukan Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini. Oh Sehun sahabatnya adalah Oh Sehun yang tegas, yang selalu bisa menaklukan dunia, yang dingin, berwajah besi dengan penuh keyakinan dan tak bisa terkalahkan. Oke ini kedengaran mengerikan bagaimana Jongin mengenal betul sisi Sehun yang itu, tapi Sehun yang sekarang? Siapa dia? Kenapa begitu?

Sehun tidak biasanya menjadi orang yang ragu dan berkata bahwa dia bingung. Jangankan untuk memilih sesuatu. Mengerjakan soal Geometri yang kompleks saja dia tidak pernah bingung. Dan tentu saja, Jongin hanya belum tau jika seorang gadis bermata rusa bernama Luhan sudah membuat hidup sahabat sejatinya sehidup semati senasib sepenanggungannya ini jadi rumit.

"Choi saem… maaf aku terlambat…"

Luhan menerobos masuk ruang praktikum seni dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Kantung mata di wajah cantik Luhan menjelaskan jika dia tidak tidur dengan baik malam kemarin.

"Darimana Lu?" tanya Choi saem dengan nada lembut, dia juga nampak kaget karena tak biasanya Luhan datang terlambat apalagi dengan tampilan super berantakan begitu.

"Aku ketinggalan busku, jadi harus menunggu bus yang lain lebih lama. Maafkan aku saem" Luhan membungkuk

"Ya sudah tidak apa – apa, Oh Yifan tolong bantu Luhan untuk menyiapkan instrumennya" kata Choi saem yang disambut dengan cengiran janggal dari seluruh siswa kelas 3-1. Beberapa siswa malah ada yang meledek Yifan, salah satunya adalah namja yang lebih pendek dari Yifan yang Sehun tau bernama Kim Junmyeon malah berdeham tidak jelas.

Sehun menatap tidak suka pada teman sekelas Yifan yang menurutnya berlebihan, memang ada apa dengan Yifan dan Luhan sehingga mereka harus berdeham, tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa begitu.

Disisi lain, Yifan membantu Luhan untuk mengatur kunci – kunci pada gitar yang akan Luhan mainkan. Sehun baru tau jika Yifan bisa melakukan itu, eh tapi kenapa Yifan tersenyum pada Luhan?

"Senyum macam apa itu! Dasar Angry Bird bau Naga!" Sehun mengatai Yifan dalam kepalanya. Dan kini Jongin yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah Sehun melihat perubahan wajah Sehun, Sehun si wajah besi kini berubah menjadi Sehun si wajah besi pijar yang merah membara dan panas.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin asal

"Ani!" jawab Sehun kesal

Lalu dengan langkah santai Sehun menghampiri Yifan dan merebut gitar itu dari kakaknya. Dengan cekatan Sehun menyetel suara tiap kunci di gitar itu bahkan lebih cepat dari Yifan. Dalam hal ini memang Yifan kalah dengan Sehun, Yifan hanya tau cara memainkannya saja, tidak tau cara menyetel kuncinya.

Setelah selesai tanpa kata Sehun hanya menyerahkan saja pada Luhan dan bukannya kembali ke bagian kelas 1, Sehun malah keluar kelas tentu setelah memberi tatapan maut pada kakaknya. Anak itu gila atau apa, semua orang menatap bungsu keluarga Oh itu dengan tatapan bertanya tanpa jawaban yang seakan lebih susah dari pada soal matematika quantum.

"Adikmu kenapa?" Junmyeon menghampiri Yifan

"Uahahahahahahaha…." Namja tinggi itu malah tertawa, suara huskynya membuat tawa itu terdengar lebih menyeramkan, seperti srigala batuk yang mencoba tertawa

"Oh Yifan! Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Luhan ikut bertanya dan merasa tidak enak. Semalam kata – kata Sehun sudah bisa membuatnya menangis dan kini perbuatan anak itu membuat Luhan bertanya – tanya.

Yifan mencondongkan badannya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. "Gwaenchana… punya adik ipar galak nampaknya menyenangkan" gumam Yifan dalam hatinya masih tertawa – tawa

"Ya… kau gila?" Junmyeon bertanya lagi

"Bukan aku… adikku yang sudah gila… ahahahaha…" Yifan kembali tertawa seakan ada yang lucu.

BRAK

Pintu ruang kesenian terbuka kasar, Choi saem ikut kaget dan di ambang pintu ada Oh Sehun lengkap dengan kanfas dan kotak pensil lukisnya.

"Saem, aku akan membuat sketsa" ujar Sehun pada Choi saem

"Ah? Ne… silakan Oh Sehun…" Choi saem dibuat ketakutan dengan tatapan Sehun namun Yifan sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Benar – benar tidak bisa.

Tentu Yifan tau betul adiknya seperti apa. Dan apa yang anak itu lakukan barusan sudah sangat jelas di mata Yifan, Sehun tidak suka Yifan dekat dengan Luhan dan nampaknya Sehun sudah di imprintee oleh Luhan. Tapi Yifan baru tau, selera Oh Sehun ternyata seorang Luhan yang galak dan berbibir pedas. Dan di sisi ini tentu Sehun lebih tau banyak tentang Luhan dibanding Yifan, maka dari itu Yifan akan mencari akar kenapa Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya yang galak itu nanti.

Dibagian performance, dance dan vocal didahulukan dari musik. Ketika Jongin menari semua orang melihat dengan kagum bagaimana anak itu bisa bergerak sebegitu lincah dan lenturnya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu hingga kini giliran Yifan membawakan instrumennya dengan Cello. Alunan yang sangat lembut dan namun ceria membuat semua yang mendengarnya seakan merasa hanyut bersama kebahagiaan. Tepuk tangan riuh tentu menjadi penutup untuk aksi Yifan.

"Kau terinspirasi dari apa Oh Yifan?" tanya Choi saem ketika suara tepuktangan sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Aku terinspirasi dari seorang gadis periang yang aku temui di beberapa hari lalu" jawab Yifan enteng

Dan seluruh kelas tiga meneriaki Yifan.

"Itu Luhan saem!" teriak namja bermarga Kim itu lagi

TAK

Sehun mematahkan pensilnya tanpa sengaja karena terlalu meremas pensil itu. Namun Sehun hanya tetap diam tak bergeming di tempatnya, pura – pura masih tetap fokus pada sketsanya.

"Bukan Luhan… ya… kalian berlebihan!" Yifan menegaskan suaranya dan semua orang langsung diam

"Boleh kami tau siapa?" tanya Choi saem

"Aku juga tidak tau siapa namanya saem… yang jelas dia berasal dari Smart High School" jawab Yifan mantap

"Apa yang mebuatmu terinspirasi darinya?" Choi saem bertanya lagi

"Caranya berlari mengejar pedagang yoghurt keliling dan senyum bahagianya ketika dia berhasil membeli yoghurt itu untuk seorang anak kecil yang tak bisa melihat" Yifan berkata dengan mantap

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Oh Yifan!" pekik yeoja berpipi chubby yang sering terlihat bersama Luhan dan dia adalah calon kakak ipar sahabat Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang Lu Han…"

Luhan mulai memetik gitarnya dan mulai memainkan musik yang sudah dia siapkan. Berbeda dari Yifan, yang keluar adalah sebuah nada yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan sedih. Luhan membuat suasana ruang praktik membiru, bahkan banyak siswi yang merasa ingin menangis mendengar alunan musik itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sehingga anak itu memainkan musik yang sedih begitu?

Dari balik kanvasnya Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang memetik gitarnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat Luhan menahan tangisnya, semakin Luhan menahan tangisnya semakin dada Sehun terasa sesak. Terlintas di bayangan Sehun bagaimana pertama kali Sehun melihat Luhan menangis di depan apartemen sang eomma, bagaimana Luhan selalu tersenyum pada orang lain yang memperhatikannya karena iba pada nasib anak itu, bagaimana Luhan menahan tangis seraya mendengar musik di dalam bus, bagaimana Luhan menghapus tangisnya dan beralih menjadi Luhan yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar, dan terakhir, bagaimana kemarin malam Luhan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja dengan itu semua.

Dada Sehun terasa sangat sesak kali ini. Dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan terus berusaha tegar, tersenyum, tertawa, jadi galak dan kuat sementara sebenarnya dia menutupi semua rasa sakit itu sendirian, tumbuh sendirian, kesepian, mengurus diri sendiri untuk seseorang seperti Luhan. Enath kenapa rasanya Sehun ingin marah pada siapapun penulis takdir mereka, kenapa Luhan bisa jadi semenyedihkan itu. Sehun juga marah pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus penasaran pada Luhan? Seandainya saja dia tidak pernah mencoba masuk dan ingin tahu kehidupan gadis itu, mungkin saat ini perasaannya tidak akan secampur aduk itu.

Dibandingkan dengan Teorema Reuleux, Teorema Pythagoras, Integral, Kalkulus dan saudara – saudaranya, bagi Sehun semua tentang Luhan yang dia ketahui selama ini lebih rumit dari apapun. Kenapa tidak menangis saja ketika dia sedih? Kenapa tidak berteriak saja ketika dia merasa penat? Kenapa tidak menahan ibunya saja? Luhan yang sebenarnya rapuh dan butuh perlindungan kenapa bersembunyi di balik Luhan yang tegar, galak dan susah digapai? Dan kenapa pula baru sekarang Sehun merasa dirinya sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hidup Luhan, namun parahnya lagi, Sehun tak melihat pintu manapun untuk bisa keluar dari hidup gadis itu. Entah darimana asalnya kerumitan hidup Luhan membuat Sehun ingin memecahkannya. Seperti halnya matematika, pasti ada pemecahannya. Hidup Luhan pun demikian, hanya butuh satu teorema yang tepat untuk meluruskan itu.

Tak terasa tepuk tangan riuh membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Lagi – lagi dia menangkap Luhan tersenyum, dan hati kecil Sehun bilang itu bukan senyum yang seharusnya ada. Itu hanya senyum bualannya Luhan.

"Musikmu sangat indah Luhan, kau terinspirasi dari apa?" tanya Choi saem

"Terinspirasi dari seseorang yang memaksaku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan masa laluku" ujar Luhan lirih

Itu Sehun. Jelas hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Ini aneh, mereka jadi main kode – kodean begini.

"Dan lewat musik itu aku ingin mengatakan pada orang itu jika aku benar – benar merindukan masa laluku" kata Luhan lagi

"Waaah…. Menyentuh sekali…. Kau sedang patah hati Luhan?" tanya Choi saem

"Aniyeo saem, aku hanya merindukan seseorang" jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"SAEM! AKU SUDAH SELESAI!"

Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan kanvasnya, memotong pembicaraan Luhan. Luhan melihat Sehun dengan senyum yang entahlah bagaimana malah membuat Sehun semakin sesak, disaat seperti ini Sehun lebih memilih Luhan jujur dan menangis seperti di depan pintu apartemen ibunya dulu saja daripada malah tersenyum.

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah sketsa gambar hitam putih dengan warna dominan maroon yang menjadi warna lain, membuat satu karakter mencolok.

Sketsa gambar itu berisi seorang gadis kecil dengan coat merah maroon, wajah gadis itu memang tersenyum namun senyum itu membuat si gadis kecil terlihat sangat sedih dan menyedihkan. Matanya menatap sebuah pintu besar di hadapannya, gadis itu berada di dalam ruang sempit yang terkesan gelap sendirian. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram erat ujung coatnya dan mata itu juga sedikit berkaca – kaca. Mata itu…. jelas – jelas itu adalah mata Luhan. Sehun mampu membuatnya dengan baik walaupun yang digambar adalah Luhan versi anak – anak, Sehun hanya membayangkan bagaimana Luhan ketika anak – anak saat menggambar itu, Sehun tak mau Luhan tersinggung jika dia menggambar versi aslinyna. Dan di seberang pintu, ada sosok yeoja yang lebih tinggi dengan coat hitam, tak jelas wajahnya. Yeoja itu berdiri memunggungi pintu yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Apa maksud dari sketsamu ini Oh Sehun?" tanya Choi Saem dengan nada tenang dan lembut

"Itu adalah sebuah gambaran, seorang gadis kecil menatap sebuah pintu yang sangat besar yang memisahkannya dari orang – orang yang dia sayang. Pintu itu adalah symbol dari sebuah pembatas. Gadis itu hanya diam, menatap pintu yang tak berani dia buka, berani pun dia membukanya tetap pintu itu tak bisa terbuka, pintu itu mustahil terbuka dari sisinya. Namun jika dia berani berteriak dan berkata jujur jika dia takut sendirian, yeoja itu pasti bisa mendengar dan bisa membuka pintu itu untuknya, karena gagang pintu itu hanya ada pada sisi si yeoja di depannya"

Sehun menjelaskan lukisannya.

"Lalu…?"

"Aku hanya ingin gadis kecil itu jujur akan perasaannya sendiri, jika dia takut menangislah, jika dia sedih menangislah, jika dia kesepian menangislah, jika dia membutuhkan seseorang katakanlah, jangan hanya diam, atau malah tersenyum dan bersembunyi dibalik topengnya seperti itu. Dia hanya perlu jujur, jangan menahan dirinya"

"Waah…. Menarik sekali…. Okay… karena jam kita sudah habis dan semua performance sudah ditampilkan, maka kita akan mengakhiri kelas ini. Untuk siswa yang membuat karya seni, segera kumpulkan karya kalian beserta makna seninya, okay?" Choi saem tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Ketika semua anak sibuk bersiap – siap meninggalkan ruangan itu, sesuatu yang diluar dugaan terjadi.

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak. wajahnya memerah dan keningnya berkeringat. Kini Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Wae? Apa aku salah lagi?" tantang Sehun kali ini

"Kau…"

"Bersembunyilah terus dan biarkan semuanya mengenalmu sebagai orang lain. Bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya!" Sehun berkata dingin pada Luhan

Seluruh siswa yang tadinya sudah akan keluar ruangan jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka memilih menonton Luhan dan Sehun. Seluruh mata itu tentu tau betul bagaimana baiknya hubungan Luhan dan Sehun selama ini. Dan kali ini apakah mereka kembali akan berkelahi seperti biasa?

"Aku…."

"Mwo? Kau bahagia hidup begitu?" Sehun bisa melihat air menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan berani menangis, bukan menyembunyukan tangisnya. Menangis tidak selalu membuatmu jadi menyedihkan, tapi ada kalanya menangis memang membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, memendam rasa sakit itu sama dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri, kadang menangis adalah satu – satunya obat untuk luka – luka macam itu.

GREB

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, dan sedetik kemudian Luhan sudah terisak hebat dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa eratnya Luhan memeluk tubuhnya kali ini, dan tangan itu bergetar sangat hebat.

"Aku takut! Aku sangat takut…. Aku tidak menyukai kehidupanku yang seperti ini… aku terlalu lelah… aku merindukan eomma…. Aku merindukan appa… aku tidak mau sendirian…."

Luhan kembali terisak. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tak bergeming kini perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan. Mengusap punggung yeoja itu dengan lembut dan menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu menangis jika kau merasa sedih, bukan tersenyum menutupinya atau malah marah kepada orang lain dan membuatmu dicap sebagai orang yang galak…. Sunbaenim…"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Yifan mendengar adiknya bisa berkata sedemikian lembutnya pada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Luhan. Dan detik itu juga Oh Yifan yakin, Luhan adalah sosok spesial luar biasa bagi adiknya. Yifan tidak tau betul apa yang telah terjadi antara adiknya dan teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi melihat Sehun yang ternyata penuh kepedulian dan Luhan yang ternyata bisa menangis, membuat hati Yifan jadi bergetar.

Dan seuai dengan ilmu sains yang Yifan pelajari, kini dia tau, Luhan adalah sumber kekuatan panas yang mampu melelehkan besi baja macam adiknya. Membentuk adiknya menjadi seseorang yang lebih peduli dan memikirkan orang lain, yah… walaupun itu baru hanya Luhan, tapi Yifan yakin, dimasa depan, Sehun akan berubah banyak dengan Luhan.

.

Tak biasanya, Sehun tersenyum. Anak itu tersenyum ketika sang eomma menghidangkan sup tuna kesukaannya diatas meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Gomawoyeo eomma!"

Dan kata – kata itu diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Ah? Ne…"

Jaejong bingung harus beraksi bagaimana, yang jelas Sehun yang ada di depan matanya ini bukanlah Sehun yang biasanya.

"Appa… setelah makan malam apa mau main kartu denganku?" Sehun menawari appanya main kartu, permainan yang lama sudah tak dimainkan keluarga Oh, biasanya Sehun menolak diajak main kartu, tapi sekarang malah mengajak

"Oh… geurae… ayo kita main…" Yunho mengangguk antusias dan Sehun kembali tersenyum

"Hyung!" Sehun kini memanggil kakaknya

"Malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu ne… ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan!" Sehun masih dengan mode imutnya

"Andwae!" jawab Yifan ketus dan kedua orang tuanya mulai resah, kenapa malah Yifan yang jadi seperti Sehun

"Waeyeo hyung?"

Kedua mata YunJae couple beralih pada si maknae yang mendadak malah jadi imut bahkan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan pada kakaknya

"Kau tidak mengajakku main kartu bersama Appa!" Yifan masih ketus dan Sehun malah tertawa

"Tentu hyung harus ikut! Ayo kita kalahkan appa!" Sehun menggebu lalu menghabiskan sisa kuah supnya

"Eomma! Aku tambah Supnya!"

.

Sehun mendadak jadi aneh malam ini, jelas itu membuat keluarga Oh pusing, terutapa YunJae couple. Jangan – jangan Sehun jadi gila, apa anak itu kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Tapi demi apapun, perubahan itu memang terkesan drastis tapi Jaejong tidak bisa bohong jika dia sangat menyukai putra kecilnya seperti itu, manis dan ramah. Hidupnya terasa ringan jika melihat Sehun dan Yifan tumbuh dengan senyum seperti hari ini, jika meminta ini tidak serakah maka Jaejong ingin anaknya tetap begitu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan ketika kedua anak itu sedang mencuci piring setelah makan malam. Ini langka mereka mau mencuci piring bersama.

"Aku? Baik – baik saja hyung…" kilah Sehun seraya membilas mangkuk sup

"Bukan itu… tapi… apa yang terjadi?" Yifan mengganti pertanyaannya

"Entahlah… mengenal teman sekelasmu sejauh ini, membuat aku sadar satu hal… hidupku beruntung!" Sehun sedikit tersenyum

"Jadi dia mengubahmu?" Yifan bertanya lagi

"Bukan dia, tapi dialah alasannya" Sehun tersenyum lagi

"Lalu apa saja yang kau dapatkan dari mengenalnya?" Yifan masih terus mengintrogasi adiknya

"Mmmm… aku jadi tau jika hidupku sangat beruntung, aku punya appa yang hebat, eomma yang menyayangiku dan hyung yang selalu ada untukku! Aku dilahirkan terlalu beruntung! Tidak semuanya bisa terlahir jadi aku… maka dari itu, rasanya mulai sekarang belum terlambat jika aku belajar untuk… mensyukurinya…"

"Kau belajar banyak rupanya…" Yifan tersenyum lagi

"Hyung, boleh tanya sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya agak pelan

"Mmm?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada cepat

"Aku dan Luhan…. Kami… mantan pacar!" Yifan menjawab enteng

"MWO?!"

"Kau cemburu…." Yifan meledek adiknya dengan bahagia

"Kau serius?" Sehun rupanya lupa untuk memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan hyung lagi

"Mana mungkin! Luhan bukan tipeku! Aku dan Luhan cukup dekat karena kami teman sekelas dan sama – sama mengurus Osis" Yifan berkata dengan santainya

"Lalu… kenapa kalian pernah berfoto di jejju hanya berdua saja?"

"Oh, kau tau foto itu?"

"Jawab hyung!"

"Ah…. Foto itu diambil karena saat perjalanan wisata tepat saat ulang tahun Luhan. Semua teman – teman memberi kado dan aku lupa karena banyak yang harus aku urusi saat itu, jadinya aku memberikan Luhan kado ulang tahun dengan mengabulkan apa yang dia mau, karena dia tidak punya foto denganku jadinya dia meminta itu sebagai kado, akhirnya aku dan dia berfoto berdua bersama di jejju!"

"Benar seperti itu?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya

"Tentu saja adikku….aigoo… cemburu eoh?"

PUK

Yifan menempelkan tangannya yang penuh sabun cuci ke pipi adiknya.

"HYUUUUNGGG!"

_Cekrek. Cekrek. Cekrek._

"Pemandangan seperti ini belum tentu ada setiap hari. Aku harus mengabadikannya" Jaejong tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua putranya akrab. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat seornag ibu lebih bahagia selain melihat keluarganya akur dan penuh tawa canda seperti itu.

_Cekrek_

"Istriku tersenyum seperti ini juga pemandangan langka. Aku harus mengabadikannya!" Yunho malah mengambil foto istrinya menggunakan ponselnya dan tertawa

"Yeoboo…." Jaejong tersipu malu dan keduanya langsung saling tersenyum.

.

"Apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Yifan straight to the point. Mereka masih di tempat cuci piring.

"Mmmm…. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini suka yang semacam apa… tapi… aku tertarik padanya" Sehun berkata seraya mengelap gelas yang sudah bersih

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada anak itu?" Yifan kembali bertanya

"_Luhan, gadis itu seperti matematika untukku. Rumit… tapi menyenangkan. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku selalu ingin tau tentangnya, lebih dan lebih…"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2025**

_Kemarin malam, Chaeri tidur berdua dengan appanya dikamar utama. Semenjak Sehun menceritakan tentang kisah perjalanan cintanya dengan Luhan, si kecil cantik itu selalu saja lengket pada Sehun. Mereka berdua bahkan jadi sangat lengket. Memang, awal – awal Luhan meninggalkan rumah, Sehun dan Chaeri masih merasa canggung satu sama lain. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Chaeri nampak semakin mengenal appanya dan Sehun juga semakin mengenal buah hatinya. _

_Sehun mulai tau jam – jam berapa saja Chaeri merasa lapar, Sehun juga jadi tau bahwa beberapa kebiasaannya dan Chaeri sama. Seperti cara Chaeri mengunyah makanannya, cara Chaeri memegang pensil, cara Chaeri tersenyum, cara Chaeri duduk, hingga cara tidur Chaeri semuanya identik dengan sang Appa. Sehun benar – benar seperti berinteraksi dengan dirinya sendiri namun dengan versi yeoja yang tentu lebih ramah dan banyak senyum._

_Chaeri juga demikian, dia juga semakin mengenal appanya, sekarang dia tau jika appanya juga suka wafer coklat, appanya suka bubble tea coklat sama sepertinya, appanya tidak suka makan paprika sama sepertinya dan appanya juga suka permen lemon sama sepertinya. Awalnya Chaeri pun merasa canggung dengan sang appa, namun selama seminggu yang sakral ini Sehun dan Chaeri jadi sama sekali tak terpisahkan, bahkan Sehun sering mengajak Chaeri ke kantornya dan ikut rapat. Efek sampingnya adalah Chaeri jadi mengerti jika appanya benar – benar sibuk dan bekerja keras untuknya. Pasangan ayah dan anak yang manis bukan?_

_Lagi – lagi pagi ini Sehun bangun lebih dulu dari jam wakernya, mungkin sudah biasa. Sehun langsung terduduk dan melihat sesosok malaikat kecil yang sangat imut tertidur di sebelahnya. Sehun kemudian membenarkan letak selimut Chaeri dan meninggalkan anaknya untuk turun ke dapur. _

_Inilah kebiasaan Sehun di hari – hari biasa. Setiap baru bangun tidur langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuk putri kecilnya lengkap dengan susu dan buah potong segar persis seperti bagaimana Luhan menyiapkannya. Ahh…. Lagi – lagi Luhan, memang, hidup Sehun sudah tak lagi bisa di pisahkan dari seorang Luhan._

_Setelah sarapa selesai Sehun langsung membangunkan putrinya untuk mandi, namun belum Sehun naik ke tangga, sang tuan putrid malah sudah memakai seragamnya._

"_Eoh… kau sudah siap gongjunim?" tanya Sehun kaget_

"_Yup! Aku bangun 5 menit setelah appa bangun!" Chaeri mengembangkan jemari mungilnya ketika menyebut angka lima_

"_Hebaaat…. Ayo sarapan! Appa buat telur gulung isi sosis! Caeri suka?" Sehun tersenyum manis dan dijawab anggukan antusias putrinya_

"_Ini kotak makanmu gongjunim…. Nugget, chicken wing dan salad!" Sehun menyerahkan kotak makan berwarna pink berinisial OCR milik putrinya._

_Memang bukanlah makanan bervariasi seperti yang Luhan selalu siapkan untuk Chaeri, tapi setidaknya Sehun sudah berusaha keras untuk melengkapi semua kebutuhan putrinya._

_._

_Pukul 7 Sehun dan Chaeri sudah berada di mobil dan siap meluncur ke taman kanak – kanak tempat Chaeri ber sekolah. Dan pukul 7.15 pasti mereka sudah sampai di Taman kanak – kanak itu._

"_Chaeri-ah!" _

"_Taeoh-ah!"_

_Seorang bocah laki – laki dengan pipi gembul dan tampan menghampiri Chaeri yang baru turun dari gendongan appanya._

"_Annyeonghaseo Sehun ajhusi" sapa anak itu hormat_

"_Annyeong Kim Taeoh diantar siapa?" Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Taeoh_

"_Appa..." Taeoh menunjuk seorang namja yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka_

"_Ya! Kim Taeoh, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan baju PE mu? Apa kau hanya ingat membawa kotak makan siangmu saja eoh?" Jongin pura – pura marah pada putranya tapi Taeoh malah senyum manis._

"_Mian appa! Tadi aku langsung berlari mencari Chaeri…" Taeoh masih dengan senyumannya_

_Jongin menghela napas lelahnya kemudian bergabung bersama Sehun yang seperti biasa, jika diluar rumah, wajah besinya kembali terpasang. Sehun hanya akan bersikap ramah dan imut hanya jika dia berada di rumah bersama Chaeri atau menyapa teman – teman Chaeri._

"_Ya sudah… cepat masuk dan jangan nakal di sekolah!" Jongin menepuk bahu jagoannya dan melambaikan tangannya_

"_Sehun ajhusi jangan khawatir… aku akan menjaga Chaeri dengan seluruh hidupku!" Taeoh mengedipkan matanya kemudian berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan bersama Chaeri menuju ke kelas mereka._

"_YA! Kau ajari apa anakmu!" Sehun membentak Jongin_

"_Tidak mengajarinya apa – apa!" Jongin tidak sudi disalahkan_

"_Kurasa Taeoh akan jadi playboy sepertimu!" Sehun berkata ketus_

"_Itu dulu, sejak aku bertemu Kyungsoo aku sudah berubah jadi namja setia!" Jongin membela diri_

"_tetap saja… Taeoh berbahaya untuk Chaeriku!" kata Sehun possessive_

"_Yah… kau terlihat pucat Oh sehun, kau sakit?" tanya Jongin sedikit kekhawatiran _

"_Ah? Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, mungkin karena terlalu lelah… kepalaku pusing dan mual sekarang… apalagi setelah melihat Taeoh sok baik pada putriku!" Sehun berkata cepat dan datar_

"_YAK! Jangan bawa – bawa Taeoh! Dia anak yang baik!" Jongin tidak mau anaknya dijelekkan_

"_Atau jangan – jangan kau sakit karena kau merindukan istrimu?" tebakan Jongin benar karena Sehun tidak membantah dan malah mengangguk_

"_Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meminta Luhan untuk pulang lagi, biarkan saja dia…" Sehun mengeluh frustasi_

"_YA! Kau bicara apa! Kau harus mempertahankan ini, apapun alasannya, Ingat Chaeri!" Jongin ngotot seakan dia yang akan diceraikan_

"_Aku juga tidak ingin memaksa Luhan, jika dia pergi dengan kemauannya maka kembali juga dengan kemauannya saja… tidak akan bisa dipaksa walaupun…."_

_BRUGH_

"_SEHUN-ah! OH SEHUN!"_

_Jongin langsung panik saat Sehun sudah tergeletak pingsan di halaman sekolah Chaeri. Wajahnya benar – benar sangat pucat dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya._

"_Halo! Hyung… apa kau sudah di rumah sakit? Sehun pingsan, aku akan membawanya kesana!"_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Special Gift"**

"Pertama, kau membuatku memikirkanmu... Kedua, kau membuatku peduli padamu… Ketiga, kau membuatku gila… Dan kali ini, kau membuatku selalu berusaha agar kau bahagia… Aku benar – benar menyukaimu…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**ARUNA's Corner!**_

_**Pertama – tama Aruna mau ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk salah satu Dosen jurusan matematika yang mau bagi ilmu matematika ke Aruna. Kekekeke…. Terima kasih atas pengetahuan tentang matematika dan teorema Pythagoras yang unik itu. Makasi ya Bapak….**_

_**Dan kedua…. Untuk reader deul yang selalu setia… tetap setia sama FF ini… thank you! Oh ya, untuk The Heirs akan Aruna update besok, ini serius, The heirs gak update – update soalnya file FF itu hilang entah dimana karena akun Aruna bermasalah waktu ini, jadi dibuat dari awal tapi tenang aja, konsep masih sama dan drafnya masih ada jadi slameeet….**_

_**Walaupun sempet maju mundur maju mundur cantik (?) pas bikin FF ini, tapi di Chapter ini sosok Sehun sudah merasa dirinya berubah dan menjadi gila karena Luhan. Eh Cie…. Luhan bisa aja deh… dan karena Chap ini agak sedih gaje gitu, chap depan kayaknya udah enggak lagi. Kalo ada yang tanya ini sampe Chap berapa, kemungkinan sih 6… semoga tuntas dan tidak mengundang sequel… kekekekeke….**_

_**Oh ya… karena chap kemarin gab alas review chap ini Aruna akan balas reviewnya yaaah… okay? (mumpung libur kan yah?)**_

**Our Talk!**

**Yensianx: **_Makasi ya udah nyempetin baca FF ini…. Ahahahaha…. Ya kadang emang gitu, semakin sering berantem malah semakin deket._

**Ruixi1: **_Aaaah maaf ya… The heirs itu filenya ilang jadi harus dibuat dari awal lagi, tapi draft konsepnya masih utuh jadi masih bisa diselamatkan…. Tidak discontinue kok… kekekee…._

**LynKim: **_Iya dong lucu, kan Oh Sehun yeoja version yang udah di upgrade dengan senyum…_

**Kaisoo's half: **_makasi udah suka ceritanya ^^_

**Lulurara: **_Ok! Sudah update!_

**Elfanna19: **_iya dong Chaeri kepo, karena kekepoan anak itu tuh si Sehun jadi nostalgiaan di tengah kegalauannya ditinggal Luhan. Btw makasi banyak ya udah suka sama FF Aruna… _

**Meriska-Xi: **_Tuh Luhan muncul sekelebat aja tuh di Chap ini, mimpi buruk dia kan… kekekeke… cerita ini gak akan seru kalo Luhannya muncul cepet, Luhan akan muncul di dua Chapter terakhir. Mereka masih pake sunbae hoobae kalo lagi berantem, gedeg mungkin… kekekekek_

**Cherry EXOL : **_Iya deh penyakit typonya Aruna ini emang udah melekat banget sama jari. Hiks…btw Chap ini gimana? Aneh ya?_

**Lieya EL :**_ Annyeong eonni! Iya deh, Luhan suka sembunyi gitu, akhirnya Sehun gemes kan…. Makasi ya sudah review… my pleasure!_

**Ludeer : **_Iya… Luhan ini malah ngambek, entah Luhan kabur dan menistakan Sehun jadi bapak rumah tangga begitu. Btw thanks udah nyempetin baca FF ini ya… _

**Xiaolu odult : **_Makasi sudah suka ceritanya ya… wah… Luhan Cuma kabur doang kok… ngambek… gak kemana – mana… kan HunHan forever._

**Blackwave: **_sama – sama… terima kasih, review kembali ya…_

**WinDeerDoBacon-dkl : **_Ahhh… mian… Luhan akan muncul di dua chap terakhir… mian… ah untuk penulisan ya… karena yang jadi fokus itu di masa lalu jadinya yang di italic di masa depannya. Porsi masa lalu lebih banyak dan ditonjolkan disini… maksudnya sih gitu… kekekeke… bingung ya?_

**Sansahaini Hikari : **_Tentu Luhan ngambek ada alasannya dan semua itu memang karena Sehun yang sibuk… mungkin dua chapter terakhir nanti akan menjelaskannya. Sehun emang suka gitu deh dia…_

**031luLuEXOticS: **_Annyeong eonni… wah makasi banyak udah ngeluangin waktu untuk baca FF ini. Makasi banget – banget ya eon karena udah bikin Event ini, HunHan forever kalo buat aku mah… kekekeke… Iya Luhan mah ngambeknya rada kebangetan eon… nista banget kan Sehun jadinya…_

**Selukr : **_Iya tuh Sehun, sok banget, gak ngerti bela diri malah berantem… di chap ini Sehun mulai tertarik sama Luhan dan di chap depan mereka mulai PDKT tuh… aaaak… Chap depan bakal full Fluffy deh… andwaeee…._

**Ani n: **_Nah…. Ini juga Aruna masih bingung Luhan kemana sebenernya… tapi itu Luhan udah nongol dikit kan di Chap ini, dan malah bikin makin penasaran… wkwkwkwkwk…. Kemana kah perginya Nyonya Oh Luhan?_

**Miracles 1206 : **_Iya gitu deh…. Ibunya Luhan ninggalin Luhan begitu aja… kasian Luhan ya? Apalagi di chap ini… hiks…_

**Kiela Yue : **_Hai Eonni….maaf ya eon kalo chapter ini malah bikin dongkol dengan Sehun yang jadi gila uring – uringan sendiri pake acara cemburu segala. Dan di chap ini banyak cerita sendu mellow agak – agak enggak banget… __ akan aku perbaikin di Chap depan eon… mianhae… Minggu ini nampaknya yang update ini, The heirs dama Still you eon… kekekeke… gomawo eonni sudah mau baca dan review terus… nadook saranghaek!_

**BronzeQueen : **_oke sip ya! Kekekeke… review lagi nee…_

**Minhaaa: **_Halo sider yang tobat… gpp kok, sider pasti punya alasannya kenapa jadi sider… gak masalah, dibaca aja udah seneng… ^^…. Hahaha… di chap ini lebih nyeritain gimana sehun ngerasa beruntung punya emak cerewet, bapak pinter dan abang kece. Kehidupan Luhan membuat Sehun berkaca dengan dirinya sendiri, Luhan sendirian dan kesepian tapi sehun yang hidup enak malah gak peduli… kekekeke… Sehun belajar banyak dari Luhan ya… review lagi yak… *wkwkwkwk_

**Oh Lana : **_Yifan emang karakternya abang – abang kece gitu deh, abang yang sayang adik sayang adik… kekekekek…_

**Chan-wifey: **_Ok_

**Sniaanggrn: **_Iya Sehun aja gak sadar Luhan bisa segitu ngaruhnya buat Sehun… Daebak Luhan… ngapa pake ngambek segala sih sekarang? *kok authornya malah nanya*_

**Hellodion: **_Makasi banyak ya udah menikmati baca FF ini… makasi banget lo… beneran…._

**Younlaycious88 : **_Iya tuh Luhan, kekanakan banget emang anaknya… nakal deh Luhan…._

**Bubble Tea 0412 : **_Sehun bisa jadi bapak dan suami yang baik kok… jangan remehin Sehun… kekeke…_

**OSH. KAP : **_Ini sudah update… penasaran lagi ga?_

**Hunhanexo : **_Luhan gak gitu kok… dia Cuma ngambek dan kabur… hiks…_

**WulanLulu : **_Luhan emang CCG… Cantik – cantik galak… kekekeke… tapi dibalik galaknya dia… aaah…. Sudahlah.._

**ErinLoveChen : **_Sip…_

**Taenggoo **_: Aruna akan membudayakan FF HunHan selamanya! HunHan Forever!_

**GGranie : **_Semoga chapter ini masih bisa membawa perasaan juga ya… hehehehe… maaf kalo Chap ini jadi gaje… hiks…_

**Istri Sehun yang Tertukar :**_Pertama – tama Aruna mau bilang aruna suka Penname kamu… ahahahaha… ketuker sama siapa bu sama Luhan ya? Hehehehehe…. Sampe Chaeri dan Taeoh pacaran gimana? Setuju?_

**SeenaPark: **_Iya… nae yeoja… ahahahaha…. Wu Yifan's yeoja… alah…Di Chap depan akan dijelasin gimana cara antimainstream Sehun buat dapetin hati Luhan… karena di chap ini Cuma ngasi tau gimana cara Sehun sadar kalo dia suka sama Luhan… cie…._

**RZHH 261220 : **_Nanti Luhan akan kembali di dua chap terakhir eon… Chap awal sampe tengah gak ada Luhan dulu di masa sekarang… mianhae…_

**Luludeer2009 : **_Luhan kabur! Kekeke ngambek sama pak Sehun…_

**Kaisoo32 :**_ Jangan nangis chinguu…._

**Hyejin Lee74 : **_Hmmm… di serial asli memang akhirnya gak enak,,, The mother emang meninggal… tapi di sini, Aruna masih belum kuat untuk misahin HunHan dengan cara seperti itu… begini aja gak enak… hiks… btw makasi ya,… udah sampe baca synopsisnya HIMYM beneran…_

**DeerHun : **_Luhan akan kembali di akhir…. Luhan pasti kembali… pasti… hoaahahahahaa… *ketawa pake suara naratornya prolog MAMA*_

**Luno : **_Masih penasaran lagi gak?_

**Afimoharomah22 : **_Oke ini udah lanjut… full hunhan kan? Asiiik….._

**EXOST Panda: **_Gomawo…. Lulu emang selalu beruntung…_

**Lulu ana : **_makasi banyak ya… udah nyempetin baca FF aruna… maaf masih abal… kekekee… ini udah lanjut… review lagi ya…_

**Chenma : **_Iya Luhan baliknya nanti, perlu petirnya chen buat nyadarin Luhan kalo Sehun itu sayang banget sama dia deh… baru mau balik… *chen mana chen*_

**Seli Kim : **_Makasi banyak udah nyempetin baca FF ini, dan mereview juga… makasi udah suka juga… makasi banyak… makasi…. T_T_

**LuXiaoLu : **_Luhan ngambek… lagi kabur…_

**Vidyafa11 : **_Sip… next review ditunggu…_

**Odulteui4120 : **_Karena ini FF fokus HunHan jadi side storynya mungkin bisa untuk sequel kayak serial WGM yang pernah aruna buat… eotte?_

**Lisnana1 : **_Luhannya kabur dear… ngambek sama sehun… entah deh…_

**himekaruLl : **_oke… makasi udah nyempetin baca juga…_

**SuLayXiDo Yehet : **_iya makasi udah sempetin waktu buat baca juga… ini sudah lanjut ya…_

**Shin Hwa Young : **_Luhan muncul di dua Chapter akhir… tapi disini kan muncul juga tuh dikit…_

**Hanalu93 : **_Iya Taeoh itu anaknya Ricky Kim yang mirip bang Jongin…. Luhan kabur, entah kemana deh… ngambekin Sehun sampe segitunya… karakter sehun tidak berubah, Sehun masih tetep Oh Sehun sama orang lain, tapi kalo sama anaknya kan gak mungkin dia ngasi wajah besinya, apa lagi dia ditinggal ngambek sama Luhan… kasian kesehatan psikologis Chaeri dong kalo gitu… hahahaha… iya ini lebih ringan dan FF taste… dibanding Overdose dan The heirs mungkin ya… kekeke… tapi itu typical sih… mungkin chap ini terasa berat lagi ya?_

**Ohxibye : **_ini fokus hunhan sih… couple lain… mmmm…. Mau dibuatin serial aja gimana?_

**BubbleLu : **_Iya sih… mereka emang lucu… kadang hal sepele akan jadi masalah jika sesuatu terjadi… dan begitu juga di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan disini…_

**HUNsayHAN : **_Wuah,,,, kamu nyanjungnya ketinggian… ini semua masih ide cerita abal kok… masih ada banyak hal yang perlu dikritik… tapi setidaknya masih lebih enak di baca daripada nonton pacarku manusia harimau lah ya… kekekekeke…. Makasi ya udah sempetin baca…_

**Farfaridah16: **_Iya Luhannya lagi pergi ke antah berantah karena ngambekin Sehun tuh… Luhan deh… Btw makasi udah sempetin baca FF ini ya…_

**H3s0102 : **_Chaeri emang ngegemesin banget anaknya… muka Sehun tapi sifat Luhan… tinggal bikini aja adik muka Luhan sifan Sehun… eotte?_

**Zoldyk : **_Gomawo… thanks sudah sempatin waktu buat baca…_

**HunHanCherry **_: Iya… Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mengubah si wajah besi untuk dirinya. Untuk orang terdekatnya…_

** .58 : **_di chap depan mereka mulai PDKT tuh… yuk kita kepoin…._

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **_Ada alasannya luhan begitu… ada…._

**Myeooons : **_makasi ya udah sempetin baca… ^^_

**Hee : **_Ok!_

**Redoes : **_Sehun emang selalu bikin geregetan,…. Fanboy Miranda kerr deh itu… Sesuatu memang gak akan berubah walaupun waktu sudah banyak berlalu, HunHan akan tetep jadi HunHan… makasi banyak ya sudah mau baca FF ini…._

**Haru : **_Makasi ya udah baca… jangan nangis dong…_

**Lu-Yan : **_Iya tuh Sehun sama Luhan emnag sesuatu deh… makasi banyak yaaah…._

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun : **_Oke… it's going crazy…_

**SMKA : **_kabur… ngambek sama Sehun…_

**DeerLu BubbleHun : **_GOMAAAAWOOOOO….. HunHan forever!_

**Mybabydeer : **_ini sudah update ya… makasi banyak udah mau baca… Sehun emang anak yang sesuatu banget… dia sayang Cuma gak tau cara ungkapinnya… biar Luhan yang ngajarin deh…. Gomawo ne…_

**Oh Chaca : **_Jangan nangis…. Chaeri sayang eomma appanya…._

**Yeon1411: **_Oke,… jangan demo di sini… pelase…. Hihihihi ^^_

**Eishaa : **_Kalo Luhan cepet munculnya nanti malah jadi gak seru…. Kekekekeke…_

** .9 : **_Makasi ya udah mau baca FF ini… makasi banget – banget…. Ini udah update… kekekeke…._

_._

_._

_._

_**Akhirnya… semua udah kebales dan sekali lagi Aruna ucapin makasi banyak ya…. Udah baca, review, fav, follow FF ini… **_

_**Dan Aruna juga minta kritik dan sarannya untuk Chap ini di kotak review bagi yang berkenan…**_

**Akhir kata,,, selalu Aruna ucapkan…**

**AUUUU…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**RnR Juseyeooo….**

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>


	4. Special Gift

**.**

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>

**.**

**A very proud HunHan Shipper**

**Author Aruna Wu**

**Present**

**Another HunHan Story entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul 2025**_

_Sinar matahari perlahan menyusupi ruangan bernuansa biru muda berukuran sekitar 4x3 itu. Dan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut madunya yang bergelombang juga perlahan mulai mengernyitkan keningnya._

"_Eenghh… enggh..."_

_Samar – samar suara lenguhan bayi terdengar di telinganya dan segera saja, yeoja cantik yang sudah 7 tahun ini menyandang posisi Nyonya Oh Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur single yang dia tiduri._

"_Sudah bangun?" sapa seorang namja yang kini tengah menggendong bayi mungil berusia 3 bulan._

"_Sejak kapan Shin bangun?" tanya Luhan seraya menggulung asal rambutnya keatas, walaupun Luhan cantik tapi baru bangun saja yeoja itu ekspresinya sudah sangat dingin. Kini Luhan hanya menggunakan kaus putih bergambar bubble tea yang agak kebesaran di tubunya dan celana kain 10 cm diatas lutut._

"_15 menit yang lalu… aku yang membangunkannya hehehe" namja itu tersenyum sangat manis dan bayi digendongannya itu juga ikut tersenyum, bayi dan namja itu terlihat sangat mirip jika sudah begitu. Tentu saja, mereka adalah ayah dan anak._

_Luhan, yeoja itu walaupun sudah berusia 32 tahun namun bentuk tubuhnya masih tetap bagus dan kulitnya juga kencang dan mulus, tidak banyak perubahan di wajahnya sejak dulu, bisa dibilang Nyonya Oh yang satu ini memang memiliki baby face._

"_Sini biar aku yang memandikan Shin" Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih sang baby boy lucu ditangan namja tampan itu, wajahnya sama sekali tak ada ramah – ramahnya._

"_Jja… Shin mandi sama Lulu eomma ya…" ujar namja itu santai_

"_Eoh… kau akan berangkat kerja sepagi ini?" Luhan baru sadar jika namja itu sudah memakai stelan jasnya dengan rapi. Pertanyaan Luhan terdengar ketus di telinga namja itu_

"_Yup… jadwal sidang hari ini jam 8 dan aku harus bertemu dengan clientku untuk mendiskusikan masalah tuntutannya" jawab namja itu mantap seraya melihat jam di tangannya_

"_Apa kali ini sidang perceraian lagi?" Luhan bertanya dan dia jadi mendadak kikuk_

_Dan namja itu hanya mengangguk. "Wae? Apa kau sudah siap menceraikan suamimu?" tanya namja itu sigap seraya menaikkan satu alisnya._

_._

_Disisi lain Jongin kini duduk disamping sahabat tercintanya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di sebuah matras instalasi gawat darurat. Baru saja, kakak kandung Jongin yang berprofesi sebagai dokter selesai memeriksa Sehun._

"_Jadi… bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jongin pada Jongdae yang memandang sendu pada Sehun. Jongdae menghela napasnya cukup panjang kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan serius. Jongin sangat gugup kali ini, apa yang akan kakaknya katakan? Hal buruk apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya? Apakah Chaeri akan segera menjadi anak yatim atau bagaimana? Jongin sudah berpikiran yang tidak – tidak._

"_Jika dia siuman beri tau dia untuk menjaga pola istirahatnya. Dia hanya kelelahan dan tekanan darahnya sangat rendah." Jongdae kemudian tersenyum lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun yang lain_

_Jongin menghela napasnya panjang kali ini, bersyukur bukan sesuatu menyeramkan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Hanya kelelahan dan tekanan darah rendah. Jongin tau betul, Sehun sebenarnya stress, stress berat malah. Jongin bahkan sempat berpikir lebih baik membawa Sehun ke dokter psikiatri daripada ke kakaknya ini._

_Tak lama, Sehun terlihat bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, matanya perlahan terbuka dan dia cukup lega melihat Jongin di sampingnya._

"_Aku dimana?" tanya Sehun lemah_

"_Di rumah sakit" singkat Jongin membantu Sehun untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya_

"_Uuuueeek…. Eugh…" Sehun yang baru duduk malah langsung mual dan ingin muntah, dengan sigap Jongdae mengambil wadah untuk menampung muntahan Sehun sementara_

_Tak banyak yang keluar, hanya berupa cairan putih yang merupakan asam lambungnya sendiri._

"_Asam lambungmu memburuk eoh? Apa kau punya maag?" tanya Jongdae kali ini_

"_Tidak… hanya saja aku makan tidak teratur akhir – akhir ini…" jawab Sehun pelan dan lemah_

"_Geurae, berarti diagnosaku tadi benar" Jongdae berbisik sendiri_

"_Apa hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin bertanya kali ini_

"_Ani… tidak apa – apa… Aku akan meresepkan obat untukmu… tunggu disini!" Jongdae kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan dua pasang sahabat itu._

"_Kau butuh istrimu!" Jongin menatap tajam Sehun_

"_Aku tau…"_

"_Jam berapa ini? Kau tidak ke kantor?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mencari – cari penunjuk waktu_

"_Jam 12… 30 menit lagi Chaeri dan Taeoh pulang sekolah. Kantor sudah diurus dengan baik oleh Minhyuk, tenang saja…" Jongin berujar tenang, tidak mau sahabatnya ini lebih terbebani._

"_Aku harus menjemput Chaeri, aku sudah janji akan belanja isi kulkas bersamanya hari ini" Sehun melepas infuse di tangan kirinya dan turun dari tempat tidur seenak jidatnya saja._

"_Kau gila? kau belum pulih, setidaknya habiskan satu kantung infuse itu dulu! Biar Chaeri aku yang jemput dan tinggal dirumahku hari ini" Jongin mencoba untuk menahan Sehun._

"_Ani! Chaeri lebih membutuhkan aku daripada aku membutuhkan infuse ini!" Sehun sedikit tersenyum pada Jongin dan Jongin menghela napasnya lagi._

"_Kau seperti bukan kau…"_

_Sehun menatap sahabatnya segera._

"_Akhir – akhir ini aku merasa kau malah seperti Luhan sunbae… jika kau benar – benar Oh Sehun kau akan mengacak – acak Republik Korea Selatan untuk mencari istrimu… tapi kau malah hanya diam dan memohonnya pulang lewat pesan saja… kau bahkan berubah menjadi sangat lembut… kau mirip Luhan sunbae…"_

_Jongin mentap sahabatnya dengan tatapan iba, dia tidak menyangka jika rumah tangga Sehun akan melewati masa sulit yang sesulit ini. Tentu Jongin tau betul bagaimana dulunya Sehun bisa berubah karena Luhan. Bagaimana Sehun berusaha terus membuat Luhan bahagia. Bagaimana besi seperti Sehun bisa meleleh hanya karena sosok Luhan. Jongin adalah orang kedua setelah Yifan yang tau betul bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun benar – benar mencintai Luhan. Bahkan Jongin masih sangat ingat bagaimana Sehun tersenyum sebahagia dulu untuk pertama kalinya hanya karena Luhan mendapat nilai ujian matematika tertinggi di sekolahnya mengalahkan Yifan._

_Oh Sehun, sudah sangat berubah banyak. Awalnya Jongin pernah berpikir, Sehun berubah menjadi bukan Sehun ketika bersama Luhan. Karena Sehun yang dia kenal dulunya adalah Sehun yang dingin, datar, tajam, tak punya rasa peduli, angkuh dan sombong, tapi ketika Sehun bersama Luhan, seketika anak itu berubah menjadi Sehun yang hangat, peduli, peka, lembut dan penyayang. Tapi… setelah Jongin mempelajari perubahan Sehun lebih dalam, maka kini Jongin yakin, Sehun akan jadi benar – benar Sehun ketika dia bersama Luhan._

"_Kau melamun?" Sehun menegur Jongin ketika dia sudah memakai kembali bajunya_

"_Ayo berangkat, Taeoh dan Chaeri pasti sudah pulang" _

_Dan lagi Jongin menatap punggung sahabatnya yang berjalam mantap dan lurus di depannya itu membuat Jongin semakin yakin. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Jongin memang bukan penganunt First Love Last Forever, karena yeoja yang dinikahi Jongin akhirnya bukanlah first lovenya, entahlah Jongin sendiri lupa Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya yang keberapa dulu. Tapi Oh Sehun? Gila saja jika Jongin lupa bagaimana dulu Sehun berjuang tidak hanya saat mendapatkan Luhan, tapi saat akan menikahi Luhan, tak sedikit yang Sehun korbankan, termasuk dirinya, sahabat seorang Oh Sehun juga ikut berkorban._

_._

_._

"_Jadi… apakah eommamu sudah pulang?" tanya Taeoh ketika mereka sedang menunggu jemputan kedua orang tua mereka_

_Chaeri menggeleng dan menunduk lemah. "Ini sudah hari ke 8 dan eomma belum pulang juga, aku harus bagaimana Taeoh-ah?"_

_Ya… hanya pada seorang Kim Taeoh lah, seorang Oh Chaeri mampu mengungkapkan segala perasaannya dengan jujur. Chaeri bahkan selalu berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan Kim Taeoh sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dalam setiap doa sebelum tidur, tentunya setelah doanya yang sangat menginginkan adik kecil._

_Chaeri bukannya ingin menjadi orang lain di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, Chaeri tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya, hanya saja… 8 hari belakangan ini juga cukup banyak mengubah gadis kecil itu. Tentu Chaeri tidak ingin banyak merengek pada sang Appa seperti hari – hari awal eommanya menghilang. Chaeri jelas tau betul jika Appanya sudah cukup stress dengan hilangnya sang eomma, menumpuknya pekerjaan di kantor, menggunungnya pekerjaan rumah dan belum lagi harus memperhatikannya. Chaeri bisa mengerti dengan baik jika Appanya sudah sangat banyak beban tanpa harus ditambah Chaeri yang merengek manja meminta eommanya. Dengan kata lain, Chaeri sedikit berubah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya._

"_Kau sudah mencoba mencari tau dimana eommamu?" tanya Taeoh, namja bermarga Kim yang untungnya tidak mewarisi kulit sang Appa itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu_

"_Sudah… eomma tidak ada di mana – mana…" gumam Chaeri makin tertunduk_

"_Eommamu pasti akan cepat pulang… dia kan sangat menyayangimu" Taeoh mengusak poni Chaeri sesaat setelah dia selesai berbicara_

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Chaeri mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap galak Kim Taeoh yang kini terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Chaeri yang mendadak galak, tentu saja Taeoh belum begitu familiar dengan sikap Oh Chaeri yang diwarisinya dari sang eomma._

"_Mian… aku hanya tidak ingin kau… bersedih…" Taeoh nampak menyesal_

"_Dwaeseo… Taeoh-ah… aku rasa Appaku sedang sakit, kemarin badan appa rasanya lebih hangat dari biasanya" Chaeri kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan Taeoh menghela napas panjangnya_

_Taeoh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan para orang tua, kadang dia juga pernah mendapati Appa dan Eommanya sendiri tidak berbicara sama sekali selama beberapa hari dan suasana rumah jadi mendadak hening. Sehening kuburan cina yang sering Kim Jongseok ceritakan padanya, Kim Jongseok adalah sepupu Taeoh._

"_Mmm… apakah Appa dan Eommaku akan berpisah seperti Appa dan Eommanya Jongwoo?" tanya Chaeri frustasi_

_Taeoh tentu kaget, bagaimana bisa gadis kecil disampingnya ini berkata begitu?_

"_Ya… Oh Chaeri…" Taeoh memanggil nama Chaeri dengan agak pelan_

"_Ng?" Chaeri hanya bergumam_

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku adalah sahabatmu, Appa kita juga bersahabat… jadi aku akan menjagamu!" Taeoh berkata sok dewasa seperti adegan film drama yang tayang setiap sore hari._

"_Gomawo… Kim Taeoh!" dan jawaban itu juga disertai dengan senyuman Chaeri yang mengembang._

"_OH CHAERI!"_

_Gadis kecil itu tak perlu berpaling untuk mengenali suara yang sangat disayanginya itu. Segera saja Chaeri bangkit dan langsung berlari, tanpa peduli tas dan perlengkapannya masih di bangku dan dia tinggalkan begitu saja!_

"_APPPAAAA!" Pekik Chaeri_

"_Ya, Oh Chaeri! Tasmu! Ya! Jangan lariiii…." Taeoh ikut memekik_

"_APPA!" _

_Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Chaeri memekik bahagia ketika melihat dirinya sudah ada di halaman sekolah. Dan bibir Sehun terangkat ketika melihat jagoan keluarga Kim membuntuti putrinya dengan menenteng tas dan perlengkapan milik putrinya sendiri sambil terus mewanti – wanti anak itu agar jangan berlari atau dia bisa terjatuh._

"_Chaeri-ah…. Hati – hati…" Taeoh kembali berteriak namun Chaeri malah semakin kencang berlarinya_

_GREB_

_Chaeri langsung masuk ke pelukan Sehun dan namja tampan berusia 30 tahun itupun langsung mencium kening putrinya._

"_Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" tanya Sehun lengkap dengan senyum di wajah besinya_

"_Tentu! Taeoh membantu Chaeri untuk membuat origami hari ini" ujar Chaeri_

"_Chaeri… tasmu…" Taeoh menyerahkan tas sahabatnya itu sambil terengah – engah_

"_Aigo jagoanku…" Jongin langsung saja menyaup putranya_

"_Gomawo Taeoh-ah…" Sehun mengacak rambut Taeoh yang kini juga sudah ada di gendongan appanya sendiri._

"_Aku harus segera pulang, Kyungsoo butuh bantuan di rumah. Kau bisa menyetir sendiri?" Jongin bertanya dan Taeoh nampak sudah tertidur di bahunya, anak itu memang mirip sekali dengan Jongin, bisa tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja, secepat kilat, padahal baru saja anak itu berlari mengejar Chaeri._

"_Kau tenang saja… ada Chaeri bersamaku" jawab Sehun tenang._

_Jongin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Iya dia yakin seratus persen, keyakinannya bahkan sudah sebulat mata istri terkasihnya jika Sehun akhir – akhir ini jadi sedikit lebih lembut, sikap Sehun juga jadi mirip dengan Luhan. Tak sedingin biasanya, walaupun sedang tak bersama Chaeri. Ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu._

_._

_Chaeri dan Sehun sudah ada di dalam mobil dan akan menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Seoul. Chaeri terus memandangi Appanya yang selama seminggu ini jadi dekat dengannya. Chaeri sebenarnya ingin bertanya dimana eommanya saat ini, tapi… setiap kali Chaeri bertanya pasti raut wajah Appanya akan segera berubah._

_Chaeri jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Taeoh saat membuat origami tadi di sekolah. Taeoh tadi menceritakan jika sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki adik bayi. Dia bilang eommanya sedang hamil dan hamil itu artinya akan punya adik. Chaeri tentu tau, punya adik pasti menyenangkan, Sepupunya Joon sering bercerita bagaimana serunya punya adik bayi dan jujur saja Chaeri iri dengan kakak sepupunya itu dan juga Taeoh yang sebentar lagi juga punya adik. Chaeri juga mau punya adik._

_Tapi… melihat Appa dan Eommanya yang seminggu ini tidak lagi bersama membuat kepala Chaeri terus bertanya kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa. Apakah orang tuanya akan berakhir seperti orang tua Han Jongwoo? Jongwoo adalah teman Chaeri yang lain, yang terpaksa pindah ke Amerika karena Appa dan Eommanya berpisah dan anak itu harus ikut eommanya ke Amerika._

_Chaeri menggelengkan kepalanya, tentu dia tidak mau orang tuanya berpisah dan dia memilih satu diantara orang tuanya, eomma atau appa. Tidak mau… sampai kapanpun Chaeri tidak mau itu terjadi. Tak apa dia tidak punya adik seperti Joon dan Taeoh, asal orang tuanya tak berpisah seperti orang tua Jongwoo. Cukup itu saja._

_Chaeri juga ikut stress akhir – akhir ini, walaupun dia merasa semakin nyaman dan dekat dengan Appanya, tapi absennya sang eomma dari kehidupan Chaeri selama seminggu ini membuatnya banyak berpikir sendiri. Demi Tuhan usia Chaeri baru 5 tahun. Dan beban pikiran tentang bayang – bayang orang tuanya yang bisa saja berpisah sebentar lagi terus menghantui pikirannya yang seharusnya memikirkan mainan rumah – rumahannya atau boneka – boneka rusanya di rumah._

"_Oh Chaeri…" Sehun memanggil putrinya ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Sehun jelas melihat bagaimana putrinya bengong sendirian barusan._

_Oh tidak… kepala Sehun makin berdenyut dan dadanya mulai berdetak gelisah, apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Chaeri sehingga buah hatinya yang biasa cerewet kini pendiam dan bengong. Sehun mulai khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Chaeri. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan keadaan keluarga mereka yang tak jelas selama seminggu belakangan. Mendadak Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena Chaeri berubah, Sehun takut keadaan psikologis Chaeri terganggu dengan semua keadaan ini. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama, dia harus segera bertemu dan berbicara dengan Luhan, meluruskan semua dan kembali seperti semula. Tapi apakah itu mungkin? _

_Sehun meremas stir mobilnya ketika dia baru ingat betapa keras kepalanya Luhan belakangan ini. Luhan seperti bukan Luhan, dia seperti orang lain, Luhan berubah._

"_Appa…." Chaeri memanggil appanya dengan nada imut ketika gantian Chaeri melihat appanya yang kosong_

"_Ne Gongjunim…" Sehun kembali ke kesadarannya dan tersenyum_

"_Bagaimana appa dulu bisa jadian dengan eomma? Appa belum cerita bagian itu…" Chaeri yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi menatap Appanya lekat – lekat._

_Sehun menghela napas lega. Untung dia punya topik pembicaraan dengan Chaeri, walaupun ini terkesan pembicaraan yang aneh, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mereka hanya diam. _

"_Appa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada eommamu… eomamu itu…. Susah untuk dibuat jatuh cinta…" Sehun tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya_

"_Lalu?" Chaeri nampak antusias kembali_

_._

_._

_._

**Main Cast: EXO's SEHUN – Lu Han  
>SIDE Cast: Other EXO's Members + Wu Yifan.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Gender Switch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, comedy, drama, love story,  
>rate T, recommended for every HunHan Hard Shipper!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pertama, kau membuatku memikirkanmu... Kedua, kau membuatku peduli padamu… Ketiga, kau membuatku gila… Dan kali ini, kau membuatku selalu berusaha agar kau bahagia… Aku benar – benar menyukaimu…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

_**This is Chapter 4**_

"_**Special Gift"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
>Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua hanya ketidak sengajaan.<br>FF ini murni milik Aruna. Story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.  
>EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**How I Met Your Mother"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: "Special Gift"**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012**

"Ya… ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun?" Minseok berbisik pada Luhan, gadis chubby itu benar – benar ingin tau alasan mengapa Luhan memeluk Sehun di ruang praktik kesenian tempo hari.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya! Sungguh…" Luhan berkata dengan nada meyakinkan namun Minseok masih tetap tak percaya.

"Lalu mengapa kau memeluknya kalau tidak ada apa – apa, bahkan kau menangis!" Minseok masih ngotot

"Itu karena…. Sehun… Sehun membantuku untuk menangis," jawab Luhan enteng

"Mwo? Itu bukan jawaban Lu!" Minseok memekik

"Lalu kau menginginkan jawaban seperti apa? Apa kau ingin aku bilang bahwa aku dan Sehun memang ada hubungan khusus?" Luhan mulai kesal

"Baguslah, Aku tidak keberatan punya adik ipar sepertimu!" Yifan tiba – tiba ikut nimbrung dalam pebicaraan itu dan langsung saja mendapatkan death glare dari Luhan yang galak

"Adikku bukan namja yang mudah, berhati – hatilah" Yifan menepuk bahu Luhan lalu beranjak ke bangkunya

"Oh Yifan! Jaga bicaramu…" hardik Luhan

"Aku bicara serius… berhati – hatilah dengannya!" Yifan kembali pada buku bacaannya

"Memangnya adikmu kenapa?" malahan Minseok yang penasaran

"Adikku itu tipe orang yang sangat setia akan sesuatu, terutama jika dia sudah menyukai sesuatu itu… dia akan menyukai itu selamanya. Dan tidak akan berubah" ujar Yifan tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari buku yang dia baca,

"Contohnya?" Yixing yang dari tadi diam malah ikut tertarik dengan sosok Sehun

"Mmm… Kim Jongin, dia adalah satu – satunya sahabat adikku sejak mereka masih ingusan, dan sampai saat ini mereka tak terpisahkan walaupun sikap adikku seperti itu. Adikku menyukai Jongin, dalam artian dia sangat nyaman dengan Jongin sebagai sahabatnya, sampai dia rasa dia tidak perlu orang lain untuk dijadikan sahabat selain anak itu, mungkin jika Jongin tidak bergonta – ganti pacar aku sudah curiga mereka pasangan homo"

Semua teman – teman Yifan mengangguk, sisi lain seorang Oh Sehun kembali dia ungkap. Yifan memang sangat mengenal adiknya, bahkan dia sangat sadar jika sebenarnya dia juga adalah salah satu bagian dari hal – hal yang Sehun sukai.

"Jadi… aku rasa jika Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang, dia akan suka selamanya dan berusaha mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu, aku bilang kau harus hati – hati Luhan… hati – hati karena adikku akan berusaha keras untuk membuatmu balik menyukainya, Sehun sangat berbakat dalam hal itu" Yifan menatap Luhan tajam kali ini

"Semua namja juga begitu, jika dia ada mau pasti jadi sangat baik dan mengincar seseorang dengan semua gombalannya" Luhan meremehkan kata – kata Yifan

"Kalau aku tidak salah, aku pernah bilang kan kalau harga diri adikku itu sangat tinggi?" Yifan menatap tajam kedua mata rusa milik seseorang yang sudah diyakininya akan menjadi adik iparnya di masa depan itu dengan penuh intimidasi

"Sehun tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi orang lain, dia akan tetap menjadi Oh Sehun dan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang murahan untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Kau bisa buktikan omonganku nanti, jika Sehun sudah menyukaimu dan menginginkanmu, seluruh dunia dan alam semesta bahkan galaxy sekalipun akan membantunya untuk mendapatkanmu. Ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau saja jika adikku itu… bukanlah namja biasa…. Dia akan mampu membuatmu menyukai dia apa adanya dia, tanpa sekalipun memaksamu."

Yifan tersenyum singkat dan kembali ke buku pelajaran yang dia baca. Minseok dan Yixing mengangguk paham sementara Luhan hanya bengong. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk untuk tidak percaya apa yang Yifan katakan barusan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang sebegitu datar, dingin, tidak sopan dan suka menyakiti perasaan orang lain itu dicintai?

Ya memang Luhan akui, akhir – akhir ini Sehun memang membuatnya banyak merubah sudut pandangnya, terutama sudut pandangnya terhadap matematika. Dan ada beberapa kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan secara ketus namun itu sangat menyentuh hatinya, seperti…

"_Wae? Apa orang yang tidak punya sopan santun juga pasti tidak bisa minta maaf?"_

"_Apa menghina orang lain itu prilaku yang sopan?"_

"_Lalu apa aku harus diam saja melihatmu begitu hanya karena aku bukanlah orang yang tau tata krama?"_

"_Kau seharusnya memahaminya, bukan menghapalnya…"_

"_Kau merindukan mereka! Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya"_

Dan sadar atau tidak kini Luhan mulai memahami sosok seorang Oh Sehun. Yang walaupun dia dingin dan terkesan tidak pernah peduli pada apapun, tetapi dialah sosok yang nyatanya paling mengerti bagaimana rumitnya perasaan yang dia rasakan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis semua pikirannya barusan tentang Oh Sehun.

"Tidak… itu bukan rasa suka… itu hanya… aku hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang hobae!" batin Luhan yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa ya, dia sudah mulai menyukai anak nakal itu.

.

"Kau benar – benar menyukai sunabe itu?" tumben Sehun yang bertanya duluan pada Jongin

"Ng? Kau bertanya padaku?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan tatapan mengejek, namun Sehun hanya menatapnya datar

"Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo… Dia sangat berbeda dari gadis – gadis lain yang aku kenal. Dia bukanlah gadis yang mudah diraih, dia sangat tenang, cerah, pribadiinya menyenangkan dan banyak yang menyukainya. Aku benar – benar menyukai bagaimana cara dia tersenyum, tertawa, bicara bahkan…"

"Bahkan kau sampai ikut masuk kelas tambahan ekonomi dan bisnis hanya untuk bertemu dengannya"

Sehun memotong kalimat panjang Jongin dengan nada bicara seenaknya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sehun membuat topic untuk dibicarakan bersama Jongin, tapi biasanya jika sudah begitu itu artinya ada hal dari Jongin yang mengganggu Sehun.

"Eoh bagaimana kau tau?" Jongin langsung menoleh kearah Sehun, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan takjub

"Karena kau Kim Jongin!" jawab Sehun malas

Jongin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lapangan basket dan menarik napasnya cukup panjang, "Aku sudah bertekad mulai kelas dua nanti kita tidak akan sekelas lagi, mungkin aku akan masuk kelas 2-3 untuk mengambil major IPS" ujar Jongin tenang

Gantian Sehun yang melirik sahabatnya dan mengerutkan kening, "Kau tidak perlu merubah dirimu sendiri untuk mengejar orang lain, biarkan orang lain mencintaimu apa adanya…"

"Mungkin untukmu itu berhasil, tapi untukku… aku hanya bisa memikirkan cara ini, jika aku menyukai seseorang maka aku harus masuk ke dunia orang itu untuk bisa mengenalnya" sanggah Jongin dengan cepat

"Bagaimana jika orang itu ternyata tidak baik dan kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam dunianya?" Sehun seperti menantang Jongin sekarang

Jongin tersenyum sinis kemudian menoleh pada Sehun lagi, "Eoh, seperti kau dan Luhan sunbae?"

"YAK!" Sehun mendelik dan meninggikan suaranya

"Aku tau… kau sudah jauh masuk ke dalam hidup sunbae galak itu… jika tidak mana mungkin kalian berdua sampai berpelukan dan menangis sendu seperti kemarin" ujar Jongin begitu enteng dengan senyum jahilnya ketika dia berhasil menebak apa yang sahabatnya rasakan itu

"Tutup mulutmu!" hardik Sehun seketika

"Tapi benar kan yang aku bilang, kau harus masuk ke dunia ornag yang kau sukai untuk bisa dicintai" Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan itu benar – benar menyebalkan bagi Sehun

Sehun mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menjawab, "Bagian itunya sih benar, tapi untuk berubah menjadi orang lain yang bukan dirimu… aku tidak setuju…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin jadi dokter! Itu cita – citamu. Kau bahkan menguasai Biologi lebih baik dari aku, dan apakah hanya karena Do Kyungsoo kau merubah cita – citamu?"

Dan itulah hal yang membuat Sehun merasa kesal dengan sahabatnya kali ini sehingga dia membangun sebuah topic pembicaraan. Jongin yang Sehun kenal selalu gigih meraih cita – citanya sebagai Dokter kini harus merelakan cita – cita itu demi seorang yeoja yang entah mau melihat Jongin atau tidak.

Dari tadi Jongin terus menghadap ke lantai dua gedung A dan Sehun tau ke kelas mana arah pandang Jongin. Sehun mengikuti pandangan Jongin dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata bulat sedang tertawa bersama teman – temannya, salah satunya bernama Baekhyun, Sehun tau yeoja ketua Osis itu. Sehun memandang Jongin dan objek yang dipandangnya secara bergantian. Dan di sana Sehun yakin jika Kim Jongin sahabatnya benar – benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Yah… Oh Sehun, bagaimana jika mulai sekarang cita – citaku sekarang adalah Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin berkata dengan nada penuh keyakinan dan sungguh – sungguh, Jongin masih menatap gadis bermata bulat yang kini sedang merangkul Baekhyun yang tadi menarik rambutnya

"Kau berlebihan!" tegas Sehun

"Tidak Sehun-ah…. Aku hanya…. Hanya saja baru kali ini aku benar – benar merasa jatuh cinta.." Jongin masih menatap ke lantai 2 dan memandang penuh harap pada gadis itu

"Bullshit… saat kau mengincar Soojung, Sulli, Yoobi dan yang lainnya kau juga bilang begitu" dengus Sehun tidak suka

"Tidak! Kali ini yang paling benar – benar. Melihat Kyungsoo sunbae saja aku sudah seperti terkena serangan jantung" Jongin memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang. Dia tau dia belum pernah sejatuh cinta ini sebelumnya. Namun Sehun hanya memandang tidak suka pada apa yang Jongin lakukan. Sehun bukannya tidak suka Jongin jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata bulat yang jadi sunbaenya itu,

"Tapi aku tak setuju hanya karena kau mencintai dia kau merubah rencana masa depanmu!" itulah alasan Sehun tidak suka kali ini.

Jongin menatap Sehun untuk beberapa saat, Jongin tentu tau Sehun adalah seorang yang matematis, hal – hal irasional seperti cinta mana mungkin dimengertinya. Dan akhirnya Jongin menemukan perumpamaan yang tepat untuk sang sahabat kemudian berkata,

"Misalnya saja kau, kau ini orang yang dingin, wajah besi, berlidah tajam, tak tau sopan santun dan lain – lain… memangnya jika kau tidak berubah kau yakin ada orang yang akan menyukaimu? Anggap saja kau menyukai Luhan sunbae, apa kau yakin dia akan menyukaimu?"

"Aku menyukainya!"

"Luhan sunbae?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Jongin hanya terdiam. Remaja tampan dengan kulit tan itu sempat kaget sesaat, dia masih belum yakin bahwa Sehun baru saja mengatakan jika dia menyukai sunbae galak itu

"Kau serius?" tanya Jongin memastikan

"Ya… aku menyukainya…" jawab Sehun datar

"Baiklah berarti bukan misalnya lagi… sekarang, apa kau akan tetap jadi Oh Sehun yang datar dan dingin begini?" tantang Jongin lagi

"Tentu saja" Sehun mengatakannya dengan mantap

"Wae?" Jongin nampak tak terima

"Dia harus mencintaiku sebagai diriku sendiri. Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tidak mau dicitai sebagai orang lain!" Sehun menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi taman sekolah dengan santai

"Lalu jika dia tidak menyukaimu bagaimana?" tawar Jongin masih tak habis pikir

"Berarti dia bukan untukku" ujar Sehun santai kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman

"Kau gila!" tandas Jongin kemudian

"Kalau tidak gila berarti aku bukan Oh Sehun!" Sehun masih sempat menjawab rupanya

"Tapi baguslah… kau memang cocok dengan Luhan sunbae, ya setidaknya dimataku begitu" gerutu Jongin dengan senyum geli dan kembali menatap ke lantai 2 untuk melihat sunbae mata bulat pujaannya itu

"Ya… Kim Jongin… jangan berubah jadi orang lain hanya untuk Do Kyungsoo itu" bentak Sehun masih memejamkan matanya

"Percaya padaku! Aku akan tetap jadi Jongin sahabatmu walau cita – citaku berbeda… suatu saat kau akan bersyukur karena aku mengubah cita – citaku saat ini"

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2025**

_Dan Oh Sehun memang benar – benar bersyukur dulu Jongin merubah cita – citanya dari Dokter menjadi seorang Bisnis manager. Karena dengan begitu kini dia dan Jongin bisa merintis sebuah perusahaan property dimana Sehun menjadi arsiteknya dan Jongin yang mengelola bisnisnnya._

_Sehun dan Chaeri baru saja selesai membayar belanjaan mereka. Banyak kantung belanja yang Sehun bawa di tangan kanan dan kirinya sementara si kecil Chaeri cukup memeluk sebuah boneka hello kitty yang tadi di dapatkannya dari bonus susu formulanya._

_Kini keduanya memutuskan untuk makan ice cream terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, dan ketika keduanya duduk tenang dan makan ice cream di salah satu meja food court tiba – tiba…_

"_Oh Sehun?" seseorang memekik dari belakang dan itu membuat Sehun dan Chaeri menghentikan acara makan ice cream mereka, keduanya meletakkan sendok ice cream dan menatap namja yang memanggil nama appa Chaeri_

_Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia ingat, orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang dulu sering mendetensinya._

"_Annyeonghaseo Park Sunbaenim" Sehun membungkuk dan Chaeri juga ikut membungkuk mengikuti sang Appa_

"_Aigo… bagaimana bisa disini? Kalian berbelanja? Dimana Luhan sunbae?" _

_Namja bertelinga peri itu nampak masih sama cerewetnya dengan dulu. Pertanyaan yang namja itu lontarkan masih sama panjangnya dengan pertanyaannya dulu._

"_Kami baru selesai berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan…" ucap Sehun singkat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Tentu saja pertanyaan 'dimana Luhan' sangat mengganggunya._

"_Aigo… ini Oh Chaeri? Daebak… kau sudah besar eoh?" Chanyeol langsung mengusak poni Chaeri dan si kecil hanya tersenyum geli dan imut_

"_Bukankah sunbae tinggal di New York?" tanya Sehun kemudian_

_Chanyeol sedikit melotot ketika Sehun bertanya padanya, ini pertama kali seumur hidup Chanyeol mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Sehun._

"_Ah… aku dan keluarga baru saja kembali dari New York dan memilih untuk menetap di Korea. Oh ya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Sehun-ah… selama aku pulang hingga sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen, tapi anak – anakku seperti tidak nyaman dengan apartemen. Anakku kembar, mereka banyak bergerak dan aku ingin mebuat sebuah rumah. Jadi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat rumah keluargaku" ujar Chanyeol santai dengan senyum konyolnya, selalu._

"_Ne sunbae, tentu saja… kau bisa datang ke kantorku besok. Kau sudah dapat alamat kantorku?" tanya Sehun lagi_

"_Tentu, Baekhyun sudah menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo." _

_GUBRAK! BRUGH!_

_Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang Chanyeol dan begitu Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dia sudah mendapati sebuah meja food court terbalik dengan segala isinya berserakan._

"_YAK! Park Chelsea! Park Jesper! Apa kalian tidak bisa makan dengan tenang?" pekik Chanyeol kemudian_

"_Kenapa kalian selalu berisik ketika eomma kalian tidak ada eoh? Eomma kalian hanya meninggalkan kalian ke toilet dan aku hanya menyapa kawan lama tapi kalian sudah menghancurkan food court… daebak… anakku memang daebak" gerutu Chanyeol sambil membereskan kekacauan yang kedua putra dan putri kembarnya lakukan_

_Chaeri hanya menatap kedua anak kembar yang sepertinya berusia 1 atau 2 tahun diatasnya itu dengan seksama. Namun kedua mata sipit Chaeri bertatapan dengan salah satu dari kembar itu, anak yang bernama Jesper. Cukup lama keduanya saling tatap hingga Chanyeol memaksa anak itu bersama kembarannya yang cantik untuk turun dan kembali ke mobil._

"_Sehun-ah… besok aku akan ke kantormu, kita bicarakan semuanya ne… aku permisi dulu sebelum si kembar menghancurkan seluruh isi mall ini" Chanyeol berpamitan kemudian menyeret kedua anak kembarnya itu dengan seksama._

_1 jam kemudian Sehun dan Chaeri sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Sehun segera menuju ke dapur dan membongkar isi belanjaannya._

"_Appa, tadi di sekolah Taeoh bilang jika eommanya sedang hamil, itu artinya dia akan segera punya adik!" Chaeri bicara pada Appanya yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan satu persatu buah – buahan ke dalam kulkas_

"_Ne… Taeoh akan segera punya adik!" timpal Sehun yang sudah jelas dan tau pasti kemana arah pembicaraan putrinya ini_

"_Joon Oppa juga sudah punya adik… Jongseok Oppa juga sudah punya adik…. Joonyi eonni juga… Mmmm…" Chaeri tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia yakin pasti appanya akan kembali murung jika membicarakan itu._

_TING TONG_

"_Biar aku yang buka pintu Appa!" _

_Chaeri berlari cepat ke pintu depan rumahnya, dalam hati kecilnya dia sangat berharap itu adalah sang eomma yang datang dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya seperti biasa. Kalau boleh juga Chaeri berharap sang eomma datang dengan kue coklat._

_Ceklek_

"_Hello my Princess…"_

_Sedikit kecewa mendapati sosok lain yang bukan eommanya, namun Chaeri tidak bisa tidak bahagia karena yang datang adalah…_

"_Uncle FanFan!"_

"_Eoh… sudah berapa kali Daddy bilang… jangan panggil aku uncle, panggil aku Daddy Fanfan! Aku bukan pamanmu, aku Daddymu princess…"_

_Yifan meraup Chaeri ke dalam gendongannya dan menciumi pipi gembul ponakan yang selalu dia aku – akui sebagai anaknya, maklum, kedua anaknya adalah laki – laki_

"_Joon Oppa tidak ikut?" tanya Chaeri lucu_

"_Tidak, Oppamu belum pulang Hagwon sayang,.." Yifan mengusak poni Chaeri dan mencubit pelan pipinya_

"_Dimana Appamu?" _

"_Aku di dapur hyung…"_

_Yifan langsung masuk ke dapur dan mendapati adik tercintanya sedang duduk di lantai menghadapi kulkas yang terbuka dan memasukkan beberapa isi kulkas ke tempatnya. _

_Yifan memaksakan senyumnya agar terlihat biasa, Sehun terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir dia bertemu adiknya itu sekitar… sebulan yang lalu saat Joon putra sulungnya ulang tahun._

"_Zitao menitipkan ini untukmu dan Chaeri" Yifan meletakkan Tupperware bag ke atas meja makan, tas itu berisi berbagai macam makanan yang istrinya buatkan khusus untuk adik iparnya yang ditinggal istri itu._

_Yifan menurunkan Chaeri dan gadis itu pun segera membuka isi tas dan mengeluarkannya, Yifan cukup kaget dengan kemampuan Chaeri yang bisa dibilang jadi…. Sedikit lebih dewasa dari Chaeri manja yang dia kenal._

"_Kau baik – baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat" Yifan bersandar pada kulkas dan melihat adiknya masih menata isinya_

"_Aku baik, hyung…"_

_Dan Yifan tau betul, jika sudah ada embel – embel hyung di belakangnya ketika anak itu bicara padanya maka sesuatu pasti tidak baik_

"_Apa Luhan sudah memberi kabar untukmu?" tanya Yifan begitu Sehun selesai menutup kulkas_

_Sehun berdiri dan mengambil kantung belanja yang lain dan beranjak sambil menjawab, "Tidak sama sekali, aku juga sudah berhenti menghubunginya sejak… kemarin"_

"_Kenapa?" Yifan langsung kaget_

"_Aku tidak ingin memaksanya, jika dia ingin pergi maka biar dia pergi, aku tak ingin memaksanya kembali jika dia tidak mau"_

_Ucap Sehun seraya memasukkan deterjen, pewangi pakaian, sabun pembersih lantai, dan kawan – kawannya ke dalam lemari persediaannya._

"_Apa kau akhirnya menyerah?" Yifan masih asik menyilangkan tangannya dan mengintrogasi sang adik_

"_Aku tidak menyerah hyung, justru diamku ini adalah sebuah perlawanan, aku tau aku salah. Dan aku tau Luhan pasti pulang padaku dan Chaeri. Dia tau kami membutuhkannya" Sehun akhirnya menutup pintu persediaan dan kembali ke dapur, mencuci wadah – wadah Tupperware yang tadi Yifan bawa._

"_Kau tidak ada sidang Hyung?" tanya Sehun ketika sang kakak hanya mengikutinya saja_

"_Baru saja selesai, jika kau butuh lawyer kau bisa memanggilku. Aku akan jadi kuasa hukummu!" ujar Yifan dengan senyum sinis_

"_Kau memang kuasa hukumku bahkan sejak aku terlahir di dunia ini hyung!" jawab Sehun santai masih sambil mencuci_

"_Baguslah kalau kau tau, ya… jangan terlalu stress, Chaeri butuh appa yang sehat!" ujar Yifan sambil memandang ponakan cantiknya bermain dengan boneka hello kittynya tadi._

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2012**

Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan Sehun berjalan santai sambil mengantongi tangannya di saku celana, itu adalah kebiasaan Sehun berjalan dan tingkah itu juga membuat Sehun jadi keliatan cool. Baru sampai di sekitar pohon yang tertanam rindang dekat lapangan basket, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Anak itu sedikit menunduk dan melihat kearah semak – semak yang bergerak – gerak tak jelas.

Semakin Sehun perhatikan semak – semak itu semakin berguncang dan karena penasaran Sehun lantas melajukan langkahnya mendekati semak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan yang baru datang memergoki Sehun yang sedikit menghendap ke arah semak

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap datar Luhan di hadapannya. Beruntung dia punya poker face jadi dia bisa menyembunyikan detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal

"Sehun-ah!" sebuah suara lain memanggil nama Sehun dari arah yang berlawanan. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat sesosok yeoja mungil yang sangat cantik setengah berlari ke arah Sehun

Sehun juga menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati teman sekelasnya itu mendekat.

"Sehun-ah… apa boleh aku pinjam catatan matematikamu?" tanya yeoja itu lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya

"Untuk apa?" ketus Sehun dan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan kening, Sehun ini kasar sekali pada yeoja, itu yang dipikirkan Luhan

"Aku tadi ketinggalan saat menyalin catatan Kang saem, maka dari itu aku pinjam padamu, punyamu pasti lengkap" yeoja itu sedikit beraegyo pada Sehun

Sehun menajamkan matanya dan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas

"Punyaku dipinjam Jongin" ujarnya masih sama datar dan sama dinginnya

"Benarkah? Ng… kalau begitu boleh aku pinjam catatan fisikamu?" pinta yeoja itu lagi

Sehun semakin melebarkan smirknya dan mendekat kearah sang yeoja, sementara Luhan…. Gadis itu masih setia diam di tempat.

"Kau pikir aku siapamu? Seenaknya saja meminjam catatan padaku! Apa tidak ada orang lain di kelas selain aku yang bisa kau pinjami?" Sehun memprotes dengan nada tenang namun terdengar cukup dingin dan tak peduli

"Aahahaha… aku meminjamnya padamu karena aku yakin kau pasti punya yang lengkap… kau kan peringkat satu semester ini jadi…"

"Shireo! Aku menjadi peringkat satu bukan untuk dipinjami catatan! Pergilah…"

Yeoja cantik itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap, tatapan itu berlangsung cukup lama sebelum akhir yeoja itu pamit dan undur diri dari hadapan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ya… kau ini memang anak yang kasar" gerutu Luhan kemudian mendekat kearah semak yang bergerak

Sehun tidak merespon apapun dia hanya diam ditempat dan melihat Luhan berjongkok di hadapan semak – semak itu.

"Memang apa salahnya sih meminjamkan catatanmu pada teman sekelasmu sendiri?" tanya Luhan dan yeoja itu nampak yakin Sehun mendengarnya

"Sudah ku bilang, aku menjadi peringkat satu bukan untuk dipinjami catatan… lagipula aku tidak mau meminjamkan catatan kepada siswa yang kerjanya hanya mengobrol di kelas" Sehun berujar dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti malas untuk menjawab

"setidaknya kan…"

"Jika aku meminjamkannya catatan itu sama saja dengan aku mendukungnya untuk ngobrol di kelas, jadi siswi yang malas dan tidak mengikuti kelas dengan benar. Sekali dipinjami catatan maka dia akan merasa aman dan nyaman untuk melakukannya lagi, mengobrol dikelas dan meminjam catatan lagi. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi orang yang malas…. Makanya aku tidak mau meminjamkan catatanku padanya…"

Sehun berkata panjang lebar lagi, dan Luhan sedikit kaget dengan alasan Sehun barusan, mengapa dia tidak meminjamkan catatannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminjamkan catatan matematikamu pada Jongin?"

"Karena saat jam matematika dia dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk persiapan olimpiade biologi" jawab Sehun cepat.

Luhan bangkit dari semak – semak dan berbalik menghadap Sehun, "Arraseo… tapi lain kali gunakanlah cara yang lebih lembut dan sopan untuk menolak temanmu, bukan dengan cara seperti tadi"

"Shireo…" singkat sehun

"Wae?" Luhan makin tidak mengerti

"Jika aku lembut padanya dia akan menyukaiku"

"Woah… percaya diri sekali anak ini rupanya… aaaah…" Luhan berkata dengan ekspresi tidak habis pikirnya, anak di hadapannya ini selain kasar dan tidak sopan rupanya dia narsis juga.

Luhan kembali berjongkok dan menghadap ke semak yang bergerak di depannya, Sehun hanya memperhatikan apa yang Luhan lakukan dan ketika Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sssst…. Tadi pagi aku menemukannya di perjalanan ke sekolah! Aku akan membawanya pulang bersamaku!" ujar Luhan dengan senyum bahagia dan ceria namun disambut dengan sebelah alis Sehun yang terangkat

PUK

Sebuah kepala anjing kecil muncul dari dalam box yang luhan pegang, anjing kecil berwarna hitam dengan telinga lepek.

"Aku belum memberinya nama, kau mau menyumbangkan nama?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mata bundar anjing itu, mirip mata sunbae yang diincar Jongin. Tapi walaupun matanya bundar, ekspresi anjing itu sungguh tidak begitu bagus… benar – benar datar dan terkesan malas.

"Kkamjong" ujar Sehun dengan raut wajah datar

"Kkamjong?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun karena nama itu terdengar aneh untuk nama anjing

"Itu ejekkanku untuk Jongin… dia juga hitam makanya aku panggil dia Kkamjong" jawab Sehun ringan

"Kau mau memberi nama anjing ini sama dengan nama Jongin? Ya… kurang ajar sekali.." Luhan mengerutkan kening begitu mendengar alasan Sehun yang menurut Luhan tidak manusiawi

"Tapi itu bagus… mereka sama – sama hitam!" jawab Sehun santai

"Baiklah… aku akan memberikannya nama… Sehun…"

"Wae?" giliran Sehun yang tidak terima

"Coba kau lihat… kalian berdua sama – sama tanpa ekspresi… ahahaha… Sehunnie… namamu Sehunnie" pekik Luhan seenaknya.

.

Luhan benar – benar memberi nama Sehun pada anjing hitam berwajah datar dan berbadan gembul itu. Luhan benar – benar merawat Sehun di rumah dengan baik, memberinya makan dan minum susu setiap hari.

"Kau mau makan ramyeon?" tanya Luhan ketika lagi – lagi Sehun mengantar yeoja itu pulang setelah kelas tambahan matematikanya

Auk Auk

"Ahhh… Sehun pasti lapar" ujar Luhan ketika dia mebuka pintu gerbang rumahnya

"Apa kau benar – benar memberinya nama Sehun?" Sehun medelik tidak suka ketika Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap

"Ayo masuk…" Luhan mengajak Sehun masuk ke rumahnya dan Sehun hanya mengikuti karena penasaran dengan anjing itu.

"aaah Sehunnie annyeong! Kau merindukan noona eoh?" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun si anjing kecil di hadapan Sehun si namja tampan dengan wajah besi itu

Sehun hanya menjilati wajah Luhan dan yang dijilati hanya tertawa saja. Sehun menatap aneh pemandangan di hadapannya, bagi Sehun nama Sehun sangat tidak cocok untuk anjing itu.

"Duduklah… aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun" Luhan berujar ceria

"Ya… apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku tersinggung jika kau memberinama mahluk ini dengan nama Sehun?" Sehun menggerutu asal

"Untuk apa harus memikirkanmu, toh dia anjingku kan" Luhan berteriak dari dapurnya

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan anjing?" bisik Sehun yang kini menatap Sehun si anjing kecil dengan tatapan sebal

"Jja… ayo Sehunie.. makanlah… dan jangan lupa susunya diminum ne…" Luhan berujar lembut kemudian meninggalkan ruang tengah rumah mungilnya dan kembali ke dapurnya, memasak ramyeon untuk Sehun yang berwajah besi

Sehun terus meperhatikan anjing kecil berwarna hitam itu dengan pandangan kesal, bagaimana bisa dia disamakan dengan anjing hitam yang tidak lucu ini. Menyebalkan…

BUG

AIING…

Sehun baru saja menekan kepala si anjing kecil hingga tenggelam ke dalam mangkuk susunya. Anjing kecil itu langsung menatap Sehun tidak suka dan Sehun balik menatap si anjing dengan tatapan lebih tidak suka.

Luhan yang diam – diam melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Dia tidak menyangka jika dibalik sikap dingin dan kasar Sehun, anak itu juga sangat kekanakan sebenarnya. Lagi – lagi Luhan tersenyum geli dan…

DEG

"_Kenapa aku merasa sebegini bahagia hanya dengan melihat tingkah Sehun seperti itu…?"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepis semua pikirannya itu sebisa mungkin, sejauh mungkin, sejauh – jauhnya tapi tetap saja… dia tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jja… makanlah…" ujar Luhan meletakkan sepanci ramyeon di meja mungil rumahnya

"Apa kau tidak punya bahan makanan lain selain ramyeon?" tanya Sehun dengan kening mengait

Luhan menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku suka makan ramyeon"

Sehun tak lagi berkomentar namun memakan ramyeon yang sudah Luhan masak untuknya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kegiatan rutin Sehun dan Luhan setiap senin dan kamis, makan malam bersama di rumah Luhan. Dan selalu makan ramyeon.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun dan Luhan selesai makan, Luhan segera membawa semua prabot kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya, sementara Sehun, namja yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Luhan itu asik bermain dengan Sehun yang lain.

"Anjing ini pintar…" ujar Sehun begitu Luhan ikut bergabung di ruang tengah

"Makanya aku beri nama dia Sehun" dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun kembali mendelik

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun begitu dia melihat Luhan membawa sebuah benda kotak yang cukup besar.

"Ini adalah album keluargaku dulu… saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun, sebelum appaku sakit dan meninggal" ujar Luhan dengan senyum manis

Luhan membuka album itu dan mengambil satu foto dan dia pindahkan ke sebuah bingkai.

"Ini adalah satu – satunya foto keluarga yang aku punya… Appa, Eomma dan… aku" Luhan menyerahkan foto itu pada Sehun

Sehun menatap lekat – lekat foto itu cukup lama, menurut Sehun, Luhan sangat mirip dengan sang Appa, matanya, hidungnya dan bibirnya… hanya bentuk wajah Luhan yang mirip dengan sang eomma. Dan Sehun juga menangkap senyum yang sangat manis dan ringan dari sunbae galaknya itu.

"Aku akan memajang foto ini tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku, maka aku bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku tersenyum padaku setiap hari… aku memikirkan kata – katamu Sehun-ah… dan kau benar… aku merindukan mereka" kata Luhan dan mengambil bingkai foto itu lagi

"Ya… aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu!" kata Sehun tiba – tiba

Luhan hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya untuk bertanya apa maksud anak itu.

"Jika kau mendapatkan nilai matematika tertinggi saat ujian kelulusan nanti, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku." Kata Sehun sambil menatap bingkai foto yang Luhan pegang

"Ya… mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan nilai terbaik di matematika? Kakakmu itu sanga pintar dan…"

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak mendapatkan hadiah ini… aku serius" kata Sehun mantap

"Memangnya apa hadiah itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Aku kau tidak perlu tau itu sekarang… yang jelas kau harus mendapatkan peringkat terbaik pada mata pelajaran matematika!" tantang Sehun lagi

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan keragu – raguan, dia sangat ingin mendapatkan hadiah karena jujur saja, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah apapun untuk setiap prestasi yang dia buat.

"Aku akan membantumu… tenang saja…" Sehun berkata mantap seraya memicingkan matanya pada Luhan. Pandangan itu yang tidak disukai Luhan, rasanya seakan Sehun meremehkannya

"Tidak usah… kau tidak usah membantuku tapi aku menerima tawaranmu!" tantang Luhan lagi

"Call! Tapi jika kau gagal… kau harus memberi sesuatu padaku" ujar Sehun lagi

"Call!"

.

Semenjak Luhan menerima penawaran itu, Luhan tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantin. Luhan seperti mendapatkan dorongan yang besar untuk mempelajari matematika. Sudah hampir seminggu Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun karena kelas tambahan matematika mereka sudah dihentikan oleh pihak sekolah. Sebenarnya kepala sekolah sih yang memberhentikannya, kepala sekolah khawatir karena sang putra bungsu selalu pulang diatas jam 10 malam setiap senin dan kamis. Dan kelas tambahan untuk kelas 3 yang akan ikut ujian bulan February tahun depan juga sudah mulai dilaksanakan.

Ini bulan desember. Dan tepat sebulan setelah ulang tahun Yifan, salju pertama turun. Luhan baru saja masuk ke dalam areal sekolah dan menggendong tas besarnya.

"Salju pertama….." Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya manis, dengan cepat yeoja itu menakupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa dengan menutup mata.

"Amin" katanya kemudian gadis itu membuka matanya dan…

"WOAH! YA!... kau membuatku kaget!" pekik Luhan begitu melihat Sehun tepat berada di hadapannya

Sehun hanya diam saja dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang bahkan lebih dingin dari suhu udara hari ini.

"Ya…. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan memandang aneh hobae wajah besinya itu, kegalakan yeoja itu nampak kumat lagi karena diganggu Sehun.

Bungsu keluarga Oh itu menatap tajam sunbae galaknya cukup lama dan kemudian dia menarik sudut atas bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis dan pergi begitu saja.

"Anak aneh…" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi adik teman sekelasnya itu.

Dan dari kejauhan Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sang appa melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menatap Luhan. Yifan yakin, itu bukan hanya tatapan biasa.

"Kau merindukannya eoh?" gumam Yifan yang hari ini datang ke sekolah dengan jaket tebal, sweater dan hidung memerah

"Minumlah coklat panas di cafeteria dan jangan banyak berpikir dulu… jika kepalamu sakit lagi segeralah ke klinik sekolah" ujar sang kepala Sekolah sebelum meninggalkan anak sulungnya

"Kau masih flu?" Luhan menghampiri Yifan yang juga sama – sama melewati lorong untuk sampai ke lantai 3

Yifan mengangguk dan dia langsung mengantungi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang dia pakai

"Aku bahkan tidak boleh keluar kamar tanpa masker karena eomma takut Sehun juga tertular" gumam Yifan dengan suara bengeknya

"Bisakah kau memilih topik yang lain selain adikmu?" tanya Luhan sinis, Yifan sudah terbiasa dengan itu

"Wae? Bukannya kau menyukai 'topik' itu?" Yifan yang bengek masih sempat menggoda gadis yang diyakininya akan menjadi adik iparnya di masa depan

"Tidak sama sekali" ketus Luhan

"Berarti 'topik' itu yang menyukaimu" ujar Yifan lagi

"Bisakah kau diam tuan Oh?" Luhan mendelik pada Yifan saat mereka berdua melewati lorong kelas 1

"Kata eomma saat aku sakit memang aku akan jadi sangat cerewet" Yifan tersenyum manis dan Luhan hanya memukul bahu Yifan beberapa kali.

"Oh Yifan SUNBAE!"

Yifan jelas sekali mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapalagi jika bukan adiknya,

"Ne… Oh Sehun…. Hobae?" Yifan berhenti di depan kelas adiknya namun tidak dengan Luhan yang tanpa merubah eksresi judesnya langsung naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua

"Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan, sunbaenim" ketus Sehun pada kakak kandungnya sendiri

"Tenang saja… aku tidak akan merebut apapun darimu, hobaenim" kekeh Yifan dengan hidung semerah tomat cherry

"Ya… jika kau sakit seharusnya kau tidak masuk!" Sehun kembali ke mode normal, tanpa embel – embel sunbae lagi pada kakaknya

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak masuk jika aku punya rival baru di sekolah?!" Yifan memicingkan matanya pada sang adik bermaksud menintimidasi

Sehun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan Yifan mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Gadis yang barusan berjalan di sebelahkau, tentu kau sudah tau siapa namanya kan? Dialah rival baruku… aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi anak itu sekarang sangat rajin belajar. Dia tidak pernah lepasdari buku dan perpustakaan… terutama hal – hal berbau matematika… anak itu seperti akan ikut olimpiade tingkat galaxy atau apa… belajarnya seperti orang gila!" gerutu Yifan mengutarakan kekesalannya.

Yah… Oh Yifan… anak itu walaupun terlihat sama cueknya dengan Sehun tapi dia tetap saja tidak mau peringkat juara satu abadinya runtuh di tahun terakhirnya sekolah. Amat sangat tidak mau.

"Semoga beruntung" sahut Sehun tanpa rasa peduli sama sekali

"Geurae… kau juga…" Yifan mengedikkan dagunya dan Sehun melihat arah pandang Yifan. Yifan memandang seorang teman sekelas Sehun yang sangat cantik yang barusan tertangkap basah mencuri – curi pandang ke arah Sehun. Siswi itu adalah siswi yang sama yang dulu sempat ingin meminjam catatan Sehun

.

Jongin menghela napas berat ketika dia melihat sebuah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Sehun melewatkan kelas pertama. Entah kemana anak itu tapi Jongin yakin pasti ada kaitannya dengan si sunbae galak itu. Ya… hanya sesuatu tentang Luhan lah yang selalu membuat Sehun menjadi sepenasaran itu.

Dan Sehun lagi – lagi berdiri di atap gedung B untuk mencuri pandang ke kelas sang kakak di lantai 3 gedung A. Di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Sehun mengintip Luhan saat awal tahun ajaran lalu.

Sehun dengan jelas melihat bahwa kelas itu adalah kelas matematika. Tidak seperti awal tahun lalu dimana gadis galak bermata rusa selalu menggaruk kepalanya dan mencocokkan pekerjaannya dengan pekerjaan teman sebangkunya, tapi kini Luhan terlihat lebih tenang dan menulis dengan cepat di sebuah kertas untuk menjawab berbagai macam soal. Sesekali bahkan Luhan membuka beberapa buku catatan dan buku paketnya.

"Hmmm…. Kyeopta…" bisik Sehun dengan senyum gelinya.

"OHO…. KAU DISINI LAGI~~?"

Dan mendadak mood Sehun jadi sangat buruk ketika melihat sang ketua kedisiplinan ada dibelakangnya. Apa orang ini punya radar atau CCTV tersembunyi atau bagaimana sih, setiap Sehun bolos pasti saja sunbae bertelinga peri ini menangkapnya

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan disini? Aku bahkan tidak sekali melihatmu ada di sini… ya… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu penasaran, namja bername tag Park Chanyeol itu tak begitu galak lagi pada Sehun. Mungkin sudah terbiasa…

"Jadi apa hukumanku kali ini?" Sehun menantang sunbaenya dengan tatapan minta di lempar ke samudra hindia

"Temui seorang di kelas 2-3 yang bernama Do Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat, dan bilang kau adalah relawan barunya untuk hari ini sampai…. 3 hari ke depan" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tenang dan bahagianya

"Do… Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalnya…" Chanyeol memicing pada Sehun namun Sehun hanya buang muka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian

"Jangan kabur! Ingat! Setiap istirahat!" pekik Chanyeol yang tanpa memekikpun sebenarnya Sehun masih bisa degar.

.

Dan begitu jam istirahat berbunyi, disinilah Sehun berdiri… kelas 2-3.

"Eoh… kenapa kau disini?" seorang yeoja bername tag Byun Baekhyun bertanya pada hobae wajah besi yang sudah ada di pintu kelasnya

"Aku mencari Do Kyungsoo sunbae…" jawab Sehun cepat

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung namun tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja manis bermata bulat datang dengan senyum riangnya

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanya yeoja manis itu begitu melihat sang hobae menatapnya seperti menatap mangsa

"Aku…. Aku adalah relawanmu untuk… 3 hari ke depan…" ujar Sehun dengan nada malas

"Aaah… khajja… kalau begitu ikut aku ke perpustakaan.." ajak yeoja imut itu lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

Seluruh siswa melihat bagaimana Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo. Mengingat banyak sekali yeoja yang mendambakan sosok Sehun. Semua siswi bahkan seperti menatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo.

"Perpustakaan perlu di tata ulang, jadi tim relawan sekolah akan membantu pengurus perpustakaan untuk merapikan buku di sana. Dan beberapa buku baru juga datang hari ini… jadi kita bisa sekalian memberi label dan membereskannya" ujar Kyungsoo ceria,

Sehun sedikit aneh melihat sosok sunbae mungil yang diincar oleh sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana yeoja ini bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia dan selalu cerah ceria begini. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan… ah… lagi – lagi Luhan yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Sehun jadi kesal sendiri pada dirinya, kenapa setiap hal yang dia lihat, jalani, dan rasakan selalu berkaitan dengan Luhan, memangnya Luhan apa hingga selalu ada dimana – mana untuk Sehun?

"Luhan sunbae… kau diperpustakaan lagi?"

Benar kan?! Luhan selalu ada dimana – mana bagi Sehun. Barusan Kyungsoo menyapa sosok sunbae galak yang kini sedang duduk di anatara tumpukan buku matematika di perpustakaan. mengerjakan banyak soal dan terlihat banyak bekas kertas orat oret di sekitarnya

"Ujian akhir sebentar lagi… aku tidak mau memperburuk nilai matematikaku Kyungie-ah" ujar yeoja itu tanpa melepas tatapannya dari soal – soal itu, dan nampaknya Luhan tak sadar ada Sehun juga di sana.

"Hobae-ah… kau bisa bergabung di sana dengan relawan yang lain… tunggu disana aku akan mengambil beberapa label buku untuk kalian pasang" Kyungsoo menginstruksikan perintah dan Sehun mengikutinya

Sehun berjalan ke rah rak buku dimana seorang siswa juga sedang menyusun tumpukan buku sesuai dengan temanya.

"Jadi kau menghilang di setiap jam istirahat untuk menjadi relawan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sinis pada siswa yang merapikan buku itu

"Oh… Sehun… kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Jongin yang melotot kaget

"Detensi dari si telinga lebar itu" ujar Sehun datar

"Kau…. Membersihkan kamarmu saja mustahil… sekarang kau membersihkan perpustakaan sekolah?" Sehun lagi – lagi bertanya sinis pada Jongin

"Sudah kubilang kan… aku menyukainya" Jongin hanya tersenyum

"Kau merubah dirimu terlalu banyak…" Sehun menggerutu lagi

"Yeoja itu juga merubah dirinya terlalu banyak" Jongin menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya

"Aku selalu melihatnya di perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat, jam makan siang dan jam kosong lainnya. Dia selalu belajar matematika seakan – akan hanya mata pelajaran itu yang dia pelajari. Menurut informasi dari penjaga perpustakaan, Luhan dulunya alergi dengan buku matematika… jadi… boleh aku tau apa alasannya hingga kini dua musuh bebuyutan itu jadi sepasang kekasih seperti itu?" Jongin kembali menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya

"Aku sedang membuatnya mencintaiku" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas dan melirik Luhan dengan lirikan tak bisa diartikan

"Jongin-ah… bisa tolong letakkan ini di lemari paling atas? Dan Sehun tolong kau urutkan buku yang berjudul sama di kotak itu ne…" Kyungsoo datang menghentikan obrolan dua sahabat itu

"Ne sunbae" jawab Jongin semangat namun Sehun hanya diam dan langsung melaksanakan tugas.

Dalam hati Sehun tertawa terbahak. Satu hal yang dia yakini, cinta bisa merubah segala hal. Cinta bisa merubah Sehun yang tidak peka menjadi peduli, cinta bisa merubah Jongin yang malas bersih – bersih menjadi relawan perpustakaan, cinta bisa merubah Luhan yang memusuhi matematika hingga kini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Dan cinta juga merubah seorang Oh Yifan.

Sehun selalu merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada sang kakak semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setahu Sehun, sang kakak bukanlah namja yang suka keluar rumah. Yifan pun tidak menyukai Hagwon, dia lebih menyukai guru privat datang ke rumah, tapi… semenjak masuk ke semester dua… Yifan malah memulai Hagwon dan bahkan sering keluar dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas dengan guru Hagwon. Padahal sepengetahuan Sehun, Yifan bukanlah orang yang butuh guru Hagwon untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau mau kemana Yifan?" Jaejong bertanya pada anak Sulungnya yang kini sudah berdandan rapi lengkap dengan baju hangatnya.

"Hagwon" semoga kalian tidak lupa jika Sehun dan Yifan adalah orang yang paling pandai memberi jawaban singkat

"Tapi kau masih flu, udara di luar sangat dingin dan appa tidak di rumah untuk mengantarmu" Jaejong terlihat begitu khawatir pada putranya itu

"Dwaeseoyeo, aku akan naik sepeda" jawab Yifan seenaknya

"Oh Yifan! Kau masih sakit nak… eomma tidak mau kau semakin parah dan…"

"aku juga tidak mau peringkatku turun ke nomor dua!" desis Yifan namun dia menatap lurus pada sang adik yang kini ada tepat di belakang sang eomma

Jaejong menatap Sehun dan Yifan yang kini saling tatap menatap, jika seandainya ini adalah serial anime pasti sudah ada sinar laser yang muncul dari mata keduanya.

Yifan meninggalkan rumah. Entah kemana, yang Sehun tau hanya ke Hagwon. Tapi…. Sehun kembali mengingat akan inspirasi Yifan saat mengaransemen musiknya. Tapi masa bodoh, itu urusan hyungnya.

.

Hari berganti dan ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun menjadi relawan perpustakaan bersama dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun sering melihat bagaimana Jongin sering memberikan perhatian kecil pada gadis mungil itu. Sehun pun baru tau bahwa si playboy itu bisa gentle juga. Seperti sekarang ini, jari kyungsoo baru saja terluka karena terkena pinggiran kertas .

CHUP

Jongin mengisap darah Kyungsoo hinggda darah itu tak lagi keluar dan dengan cepat tangannya merogoh sesuatu di saku belakang celananya. Sehun tau apa itu karena sejak kecil, eomma Jongin selalu menaruh benda itu di sana untuk berjaga – jaga mana tau anaknya yang aktif itu terluka.

Jongin merekatkan sebuah plaster luka dengan motif bintang – bintang di jari tengah Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah…" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya

"Mmm ne sunbaenim, akan ku sampaikan pada eommaku …" kata Jongin dengan senyum manisnya

"Eomma?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti

"Eomma… selalu meletakkan plaster luka di saku belakang celanaku sejak aku kecil… hanya untuk berjaga – jaga jika aku terluka dan dia tak berada di dekatku" kata Jongin dengan senyum imutnya

"Waah… eommamu pasti orang yang menyenangkan ya…" Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum

"Ne… sangat menyenangkan... hingga aku sering berharap jika orang seperti eomma ada dua di dunia ini" kata Jongin lembut

"Wae?' Kyungsoo penasaran

"Jadi aku bisa menikahi yang satu lagi dan tidak khawatir karena anakku akan mendapatkan ibu yang sebaik eommaku" ujar Jongin masih dengan nada lembut

Kyungsoo merasa terkesima dengan kata – kata gentle Jongin, tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang rasanya sangat ingin muntah kali ini. Dia tentu kenal baik dengan eomma Jongin. Walaupun yeoja itu memang baik dan imut tapi… demi tuhan, Key ajhuma adalah orang yang sangat cerewet dan banyak aturan. Menurut Sehun eommanya masih lebih baik.

"Kau disni?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ketika sesosok yeoja manis berdimple memergokinya melihat Jongin yang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo sambil menempel label buku

Yixing melirik Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum. "dia temanmu?" Yixing bertanya ketika dia berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

"Jongin iya, Kyungsoo sunbae tidak" singkat Sehun dan Yixing benar – benar bisa merasakan kemiripan cara menjawab Sehun dengan Yifan

"Do Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang sangat baik… jika temanmu menyukai Kyungsoo beritau dia untuk bersabar dan terus gigih mengejarnya" ujar Yixing sambil mencari sesuatu di rak bagian matematika

Sebenarnya ini tidak penting tapi sudahlah, Sehun biarkan saja yeoja di depannya ini berceloteh.

"Do Kyungsoo itu… dulunya dalah yeojachingunya Junmyeon… pacarku sekarang" kata Yixing lagi. Demi tuhan ini tidak penting bagi Sehun, tapi sudah lah… Sehun lebih baik tak peduli

"Tapi Junmyeon mencampakan Kyungsoo begitu saja untuk menjadi pacarku, aku punya hubungan yang cukup tidak baik dengan yeoja manis itu… karena… aku merebut Junmyeon darinya"

Sehun diam mematung, demi Tuhan ini sangat tidak penting.

"Tapi itu terjadi saat kami kelas 1 SMA dan Kyungsoo masih junior high… Chanyeol juga sempat mengejar Kyungsoo dulu… namun akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan jadian dengan Luhan"

Demi Tuhan apa yang dikatakan yeoja ini sangat….. MWO? LUHAN? SIAPA YANG JADIAN DENGAN LUHAN? SI NAMJA BERTELINGA PERI ITU?

Sehun tiba – tiba membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menuntut agar Yixing menceritakan bagian cerita selanjutnya, bukan bagian Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon atau dia tapi bagian Luhan dan si telinga lebar mata belok itu.

"Sehun-ah… kau tau dimana buku tentang Geometri? Aku membutuhkannya" kata yeoja berdimple itu

Dengan sigap Sehun lalu mengambil buku di rak teratas dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tanpa disadarinya. Oh tentu saja… Sehun penasaran tingkat Neptunus saat ini

"Apanya?" Yixing balik bertanya seperti dia lupa apa yang sudah dia ceritakan

"Dwaeseoyeo" singkat Sehun geram

"Ahahahahhaa…. Luhan hanya berpacaran dengan Chanyeol selama 3 bulan. Dan mereka sudah putus cukup lama, kini mereka sudah seperti kakak adik… itu kan yang ingin kau tau?" Yixing menggoda Sehun dan berhasil… sangat berhasil karena wajah Sehun kini benar – benar merah. Sangat merah.

.

Ini sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah, sebenarnya bisa saja sih pulang sekolah lebih awal karena ini adalah akhir pekan dan beberapa hari lagi sudah liburan natal, tapi banyak siswa yang enggan meninggalkan sekolah dengan alasan belajar, terutama Luhan dan Yifan yang seperti beruang akan hibernasi, bedanya jika beruang mengumpulkan makanan mereka mengumpulkan ilmu.

"YA! OH YIFAN! ADIKMU! SEHUN! SEHUN!" Junmyeon datang bersama dengan Yixing dan mereka berdua berteriak dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai

"Mwo?"

Hanya itu tanggapan dari seorang Oh Yifan pada dua pasangan heboh itu, lain dengan Luhan yang sudah mengerutkan kening dan Minseok yang mendelikkan matanya.

"OH SEHUN!" Junmyeon kembali berteriak dan menunjuk ke jendela

"Seorang yeoja sedang berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun di lapangan basket!" Yixing berkata dengan amat sangat cepat tanpa bernapas sekalipun

"Mereka bertengkar?"

Luhan yang bertanya, Yifan hanya melengkungkan bibirnya kemudian berdiri

"Entahlah… tapi semuanya berkumpul di lapangan basket!" Junmyeon menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan heboh sendirinya.

Yifan sama sekali tidak bergeming, sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dan melangkah keluar kelas, menuju lapangan basket. Setahu Yifan, adiknya memang berlidah tajam tapi dia bukanlah anak yang mau diajak duel. Tapi kenapa sekarang kesannya dia sedang ingin duel, bahkan dengan seorang yeoja? Mau dibawa kemana harga diri keluarga Oh jika adiknya itu berduel, apalagi dengan seorang yeoja. Iya kalau menang, kalau kalah bagaimana? Reputasi Yifan juga bisa hancur. Masa iya dia mau dikenal sebagai Oh Yifan yang keren tapi adiknya lemah dan kalah melawan yeoja. Oh ya Tuhan. Andwae…

Luhan dan Minseok tentu tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka mengekor Yifan bersamaan dengan pasangan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Tak lama mereka sampai di lapangan basket dan benar saja, Sehun kini berdiri tepat di bawah ring dengan seorang yeoja yang berdiri menundukkan kepala sekitar 2 meter di depan Sehun.

"Jongdae-ah… ada apa ini?" Minseok menghampiri namjachingunya yang kebetulan sudah berdiri di sana lebih lama daripada rombongan Yifan dan yang lainnya

"Entahlah, aku baru mau bertanya pada Jongin…" gumam Jongdae kemudian menggenggam tangan Minseok

Sekitar lapangan basket dipenuhi oleh banyak siswa tentu dari berbagai angkatan. Yifan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk lapangan basket yang dikelilingi oleh trails kawat agar bola tidak keluar dari lapangan. Yifan hanya berjaga – jaga siapa tau adiknya pingsan, tapi itu berlebihan.

"Jongin-ah!" Yifan mendengar Jongdae memanggil sebuah nama yang Yifan kenali sebagai sahabat sehidup semati sang adik

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Minseok yang bertanya pada Jongin kali ini

"Anak itu mau buat masalah apa lagi sih?" Chanyeol tiba – tiba muncul tapi tak berani masuk ke lapangan basket ketika dia melihat Yifan ada diambang pintu masuknya.

Mata Chanyeol dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang sebentar namun kemudian seseorang datang dan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol

"Apa dia Shin Aerin dari kelas 7-1?" tanya Baekhyun berpura – pura tidak melihat tatapan pandang Chanyeol dan Luhan dan tetap meggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol

"Shin Aerin akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Oh Sehun" ucap Jongin datar dan Luhan langsung menjadi orang paling kaget di sana.

Yeoja cantik bernama Aerin atau lengkapnya Shin Aerin itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan beraninya.

"Jika kau tidak bicara akan aku tinggal, aku masih harus membersihkan perpustakaan" ketus Sehun masih dengan gaya coolnya, gaya yang sama dengan sang Hyung.

"Oh Sehun…. Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama… kita juga satu sekolah dan satu kelas sejak kita masih di junior high… dan sejak aku melihatmu aku…. Aku menyukaimu… dan sekarang… aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu…" ujar yeoja itu dengan wajah cerah cemerlang.

Semua tentu tau siapa Shin Aerin. Dia adalah siswa dengan nilai terbaik ke tiga seangkatannya di sekolah itu. Yang pertama tentu Sehun dan yang kedua pasti Jongin. Selain itu, Aerin juga berasal dari kalangan atas. Appanya adalah seorang CEO perusahaan TV suasta dan eommanya seorang hairstylist terkenal hingga memiliki produk perawatan rambut dengan brandnya sendiri. Sungguh yeoja yang sempurna.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Oh Sehun… bagaimana denganmu?" tanya yeoja itu masih dengan sneyumnya.

Sehun akui yoeja ini pemberani dan senyum manis tercipta di wajah Sehun.

"Sebelum kau mengenal dan menyukaiku… apa kau sudah yakin bahwa kau mengenal dan menyukaiku dengan baik?" daripada disebut bertanya, Sehun lebih mirip dibilang menantang.

"Tentu saja… kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama kan…" ujar gadis itu

"Apa yang kau tau tentang aku…" tantang Sehun lagi

"Kau pintar, kau suka matematika, kau bersahabat dengan Jongin, ulang tahunmu 12 April, kau adalah adik Yifan sunbaenim, putra bungsu kepala sekolah, kau juga pemenang olimpiade matematika internasional 3 kali berturut – turut"

"Semua orang tau itu!" desis Sehun dengan sombongnya

Aerin hanya diam dan nampak berpikir hal yang lain.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau tau tentang aku selain itu?" tanya Sehun menantangA

Aerin lagi – lagi nampak berpikir. Disisi lain Luhan ikut menjawab dalam hatinya, "_kau menyebalkan, kau sombong, kau tidak sopan, kau kasar, kau suka melakukan apapun sesuka kepalamu, kau kejam, kau…"_

Luhan menggantung kalimat dalam hatinya dan melanjutkan dengan hal yang lain, "_Kau bisa membuat hal rumit jadi sangat sederhana, kau bisa membuat aku jujur pada perasaanku sendiri, kau bisa membuatku menyukai matematika, kau bisa membuatku lebih lega karena menyadarkan aku jika aku menrindukan orang tuaku, kau orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, kau orang yang mengerti semua kerumitan dalam diriku, kau…. Kau adalah si wajah besi yang lembut, kau adalah gunung es yang hangat dan kau walaupun kau selalu menyebalkan namun kau selalu berkata jujur dan…. Menyenangkan"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua pemikiran itu. Kenapa bisa Sehun jadi sebegitu baik di kepala Luhan. Bagaimana semua hal buruk dari Sehun malah jadi hal baik dari anak itu. Luhan pasti sudah gila.

"Kau sebut kita saling mengenal, kau yakin? Aku saja hanya tau siapa namamu karena kita selalu sekelas" ketus Sehun dengan nada tajam

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin tidak tau jika aku ini adalah…"

"Aku tidak pernah peduli…"

"Tapi Sehun-ah…"

"Dan tidak ada dari dirimu yang bisa membuatku peduli!" tegas Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang sangat mengerikan

"Kau pasti merasa bahwa kau cantik, apa kau pikir menjadi cantik itu cukup untuk membuatku tertarik padamu?" Sehun sedikit membentak yeoja itu

"Kau juga pasti merasa bahwa kau pintar, apa kau pikir menjadi pintar itu cukup untuk membuatku tertarik padamu?' lagi Sehun menantang Aerin dengan pertanyaan

"Kau juga pasti merasa bahwa hidupmu sangat beruntung, apa kau pikir dengan keberuntungan hidumpu itu cukup untuk membuatku tertarik padamu?" tandas Sehun seketika

Semua siswa ikut berbisik membicarakan mereka. Wajah Aerin sudah sangat merah dan perlahan tangannya mulai meremas roknya karena ketakutan dengan yang Sehun lakukan saat ini, membentaknya dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar mengerikan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tertarik padaku?" Aerin tak sadar jika dia ikut berteriak

Sehun menarik napasnya yang terasa agak berat. Dia memang tak peduli apapun dan pertanyaan itu cukup membuatnya sebal.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik pada yeoja yang berusaha membuatku tertarik" ucap Sehun enteng,

Luhan menegang di posisinya. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti bersorak sorai mendengar kaliamat Sehun yang terakhir.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu!" ujar Aerin dan kini airmatanya sudah berjatuhan

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak benar – benar mengenalku, dan kau berani menyukaiku?" Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Aerin

"Yang kau sukai bukanlah aku, tapi apa yang kau ingin lihat dariku! Dan aku… tidak butuh yeoja seperti itu" bisik Sehun pelan lalu dengan santainya dia melangkah meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!" teriak Aerin, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Aering yang kini menangis lebih kencang

Sehun tersenyum sinis kemudian tanpa kata meninggalkan lapangan basket. Sehun dengan kesal melihat banyak siswa di sana, dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah tatapan dingin sang kakak.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolak dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?" tanya Yifan ketika mereka berpapasan

"Lalu apa caraku tadi itu ibilsiawi?" Sehun merendahkan nada bicaranya namun terdengar sangat menyebalkan

Sehun melangkah keluar dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Luhan, "Kau juga mau bilang aku jahat?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Kau pasti sudah tau" Luhan lalu menlengos pergi dan semua orang memicing pada Sehun, menganggap jika si bungsu keluarga Oh itu sangat kejam dan berlidah sangat tajam.

.

Yifan merasa kakinya hampir lelah mengelilingi sekolahnya, mana lagi flunya juga belum hilang. Sebut saja Yifan gila, tapi dia merasa dia harus melakukan ini. Ini seperti insting pribadi baginya untuk membela sang adik. Yifan memang seperti pengacara pribadi Sehun dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam ini.

"Sudah kembali bermusuhan dengan matematika?"

Yifan kemudian duduk di samping yeoja bermata rusa yang didapatinya sedang bengong di halaman paling belakang sekolah yang biasanya sepi. Ya… Yifan sengaja mencari Luhan hanya untuk menjelaskan semua yang Sehun lakukan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Luhan memandang tak suka pada si sulung keluarga Oh itu

"Ayahku kepala sekolah ini dan beliau memiliki 37% saham di yayasan ini kalau aku boleh sombong dan kau belum tau" ujar Yifan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia seharusnya bebas berada dimana saja di sekolah ini

"Kau dan adikmu sama saja!" Luhan mendengus sebal

"Jadi benar dugaanku… kau tengah memikirkan maknae di keluargaku" ejek Yifan yang kini duduk dengan santainya

"Tutum mulutmu atau aku akan memakanmu hidup – hidup" ancam Luhan dengan raut wajah super kesal

"Sehun memang orang seperti itu… dia suka mengatakan sesuatu kenyataan dengan jujur, terlalu jujur seakan lidahnya tak punya filter. Dan itu membuatnya jadi…."

"Kejam… adikmu sangat kejam" gerutu Luhan

"Kau benar, dia terlihat sangat kejam… jika kau mengerti apa maksud perkataanya, maka kau akan menemukan hal yang lain" Yifan berujar dengan santainya

"Sehun tidak menyukai orang yang mengejarnya, Sehun yakin orang yang mengejarnya hanya menyukainya karena hal yang ada di luar dirinya seperti kepintarannya, kehidupannya, bagaimana keluarganya dan siapa kakaknya…. Ahahaha okay bagian terakhir memang tidak penting tapi, Sehun sebenarnya anak yang polos"

"Kau ingin membela adikmu di depanku? Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini pada anak yang ditolak Sehun… bukan padaku! Memangnya…"

"Sehun sudah mengatakannya sendiri pada Aerin…" Yifan memotong kalimat Luhan dan mengarahkan dagunya pada sesosok Aerin yang tengah menangis di sebuah bangku yang jaraknya 5 meter dari tempat Yifan dan Luhan duduk. Namun dimana Luhan dan Yifan duduk cukup tak terlihat dari sisi Sehun dan Aerin. Namun keduanya masih bisa mendengar apa yang Sehun dan Aerin akan bicarakan.

.

"Butuh tissue?" tawar Sehun seraya menyerahkan sebungkus tissue pada Aerin yang menangis

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu" ucap Aerin ketus tak mau menatap Sehun

"Aku juga tidak mau melihat wajahmu, aku kemari bukan untuk itu!" Sehun masih saja ketus

"Lalu untuk apa?" ketus Aerin

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu tentang semua hal yang aku katakan tadi" Sehun berkata santai dan dia kini duduk di sebelah Aerin

"Kau bisa minta maaf?"

"Wae? Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku tidak bisa minta maaf?" Sehun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat pedas

Aerin diam saja, namun hatinya sudah sangat sakit. "Apa kau membenciku sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku sangat membencimu, mungkin kau lah orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini Oh Sehun" desis Aerin dengan nada penuh kebencian

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, Shin Aerin…" Sehun berujar dengan nada yang lebih lembut

Aerin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi begitu kau tau sifat asliku… kau malah bilang kau membenciku dan aku adalah orang yang paling kau benci di dunia ini. Itu artinya… kau hanya menyukaiku dari apa yang kau tau dank au lihat… bukan diriku yang sebenarnya"

Aerin melebarkan matanya dan sepertinya gadis itu mengerti apa yang barusan Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka pada orang yang mengejarku, itu karena aku tau… orang yang mengejarku pasti tidak tau bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya. Karena jika kau tau, kau akan membenciku… bukan mengejarku."

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya dengan lebih lembut kan? Tidak seketus tadi…" Aerin coba memprotes

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya karena itu bukan caraku. Walaupun seandainya aku juga menyukaimu… aku akan melakukan hal yang sama karena inilah aku… aku tidak akan berubah jadi orang lain hanya untuk dicintai, aku hanya akan mencintai orang yang juga mencintai diriku yang seperti ini"

"aku bisa menerimamu seperti ini…"

"Tidak… tadi kau bilang kau membenciku"

Kali ini Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar dan manis.

"Aerin-ah… maafkan aku ne… tapi sepertinya aku memang bukan namja yang kau inginkan. Walaupun kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menerima aku yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan tersiksa… dan aku tidak mau menyiksa siapapun. Aku tidak mau menambah lebih banyak dosa dengan menyiksa perasaan orang lain, cukup dengan menyakitinya dengan kata – kata saja"

"Yah… kau bilang menyakiti itu cukup… oh ya Tuhan aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga membencimu Oh Sehun!" Aerin tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi… terima kasih kau sudah menyukaiku… maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu dengan baik" ujar Sehun lebih kalem kali ini

"Ne,… terimakasih sudah menjelaskannya… aku rasa kau benar, aku hanya menyukaimu dari apa yang aku lihat darimu" ujar Aerin lagi

"Mmmm… dan sekali lagi maaf karena sudah menyakitimu!" ucap Sehun dan dia tersenyum lagi

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau menyakitiku diakhir, dan ya Tuhan… pastikan kau memberitahuku jika nanti ada yeoja yang mencintai sikapmu ini… aku akan memberikannya pelukan untuk menguatkan hatinya" kata Aerin yang dihadiahi tawa dari Sehun.

"Jadi…. Adikku adalah namja yang seperti itu… bagaimana?" tanya Yifan ketika keduanya telah selesai menguping pembicaraan hobae mereka itu.

"Oh Yifan…." Lirih Luhan

"Ng?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukai adikmu…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul 2025**_

_Luhan berjalan menggendong seorang bayi laki – laki di pelukannya. Kini Luhan tengah berada di sebuah arena bermain sebuah klinik balita. Luhan sesekali tersenyum pada balita itu saat keduanya membuka – buka buku tentang binatang._

"_Shin-ah…. Ini gajah… gajah…" ucap Luhan dengan nada sangat imut_

"_ga… ga… ga…." Jawab bayi tampan itu dengan bahasa bayinya seraya menunjuk – nunjuk gambar di buku itu._

"_Anak pintaaaar…" Luhan mengusak rambut tipis sang bayi dan menciumi bayi itu kemudian_

"_Luhan-ah!" _

_Yeoja yang menyandang marga Oh di namanya itu langsung saja mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati suami sang sahabat disana._

"_Jongdae-ah… kau datang bersama Minji, mana Jongseok?" Luhan tersenyum ramah pada sahabatnya itu_

"_Jongseok belum pulang Hagwon… Minji harus imunisasi… ini bayi siapa?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya_

"_Ah… ini Shin" Luhan menggerakkan sebelah tangan bayi itu dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk_

"_Kau bersama Shin? Luhan… yang benar saja… bagaimana bisa kau bersama Shin? Apa kau…."_

"_Ceritanya panjang Kim Jongdae…" Luhan memotong kalimat Jongdae yang penuh tanya_

"_Aku punya banyak waktu kebetulan…." Desis Jongdae dengan wajah agak memaksa_

"_Tapi aku dan Shin tidak… Appanya Shin akan segera menjemput kami jam 5 sore nanti yang artinya itu…. 30 menit lagi…" ucap Luhan masih dengan senyumnya_

"_Oh ya… apa Sehun sudah minum obatnya dengan baik?" Jongdae bertanya pada Luhan dan yeoja itu hanya membalas dengan raut wajah kaget_

"_Obat?... memangnya Sehun… kenapa?" Luhan terlihat panic sekarang_

"_Kau tidak tau? Ya…. Nyonya Oh! Tadi siang suamimu dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh adikku. Tekanan darah Sehun menurun drastic dan pencernaannya bermasalah, dia juga terkena dehidrasi ringan karena kelelahan" Jongdae seperti membentak ibu muda itu namun Luhan hanya membelalakkan matanya._

_Dada Luhan bergemuruh dan kekhawatirannya memuncak._

"_Luhan…. Apa rumah tanggamu baik – baik saja?" Jongdae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya_

"_Shin-ah…. Ayo sekarang giliranmu diperiksa sayang…" ujar seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang dokter anak bertuliskan Kim Minseok_

"_Maaf, aku harus masuk… Shin harus diimunisasi" Luhan lalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang menggendong bayi perempuannya yang berusia 1 tahun itu._

"_Kau baik – baik saja Lu?" tanya Minseok ketika baru saja dia menyuntik cairan vaksin imunisasi untuk bayi kecil yang Luhan gendong_

"_Aku tidak tau Seok-ah…" lirih Luhan_

"_Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan Sehun dan tinggal bersama laki – laki itu? Bahkan kau menjaga anaknya sekarang" Minseok seperti membentak sahabatnya_

"_Entahlah tapi aku rasa aku masih tidak yakin untuk menemui Sehun, lagi pula laki – laki itu kan…" _

"_Tetap saja dia bukan suamimu dan Shin bukan anakmu! Suamimu adalah Oh Sehun dan anakmu adalah Oh Chaeri… bagaimana bisa kau sekejam ini dan meninggalkan mereka?" Minseok berkata dengan raut wajah serius, rasanya dia seperti memarahi Jongseok putra sulungnya kalau sudah begitu_

"_Maafkan aku Seok-ah tapi…"_

"_Bukan padaku kau harus minta maaf… tapi Sehun… terlebih pada Chaeri! Bukankah kau yang paling tau bagaimana rasanya tidak punya ibu? Bukankah kau yang paling tau bagaimana sakitnya melihat ibumu menyayangi anak lain dan bukan dirimu?"_

"_KIM MINSEOK!"_

"_OH LUHAN! Kau sudah keterlaluan… aku tidak mau kau jadi istri dan ibu durhaka seperti eommamu… kau lebih baik dari ibumu dan Sehun percaya itu, kau lupa bagaimana dulu Sehun berjuang untuk mempertahankanmu dan memberimu tempat di sisi eommanya?"_

_MInseok tidak takut memarahi sahabatnya itu karena dia rasa Luhan sudah keterlaluan._

"_Singkirkan keegoisanmu dan kembali pada keluargamu" bisik Minseok kemudian_

_**Drrrt…. Drrrt….**_

_Luhan menerima sebuah pesan dan membacanya, setelah selesai dia lalu berkata. _

"_Appanya Shin sudah menjemput… aku pergi dulu" Luhan segera pergi tanpa melihat bagaimana frustasinya Minseok memandangnya._

_Minseok lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor._

"_Yifan-ah…. Aku tidak main – main kali ini… ku mohon hanya kau yang bisa menyeret anak itu pulang ke rumahnya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul 2012**_

Tak terasa besok sudah hari natal dan seluruh kota Seoul ditutupi dengan salju yang sangat lebat. Yifan sudah tidak lagi flu dan syukurlah Sehun tidak tertular. Seperti biasanya nyonya Oh Jaejong selalu membuat banyak sekali kue – kue natal dan beraneka macam hidangan untuk menjamu tamu – tamu sang appa yang datang kerumah. Oh Yunho adalah orang penting jadi wajar jika keluarga mereka mengadakan Open House dan semacamnya.

"Besok sore aku akan pergi keluar" Yifan meminta izin pada ibunya

"Kemana? Hagwon lagi? Hagwon libur tuan Oh!" ketus Jaejong yang sudah hapal betul dengan alasan sang anak

"Tidak… lebih tepatnya aku akan datang ke rumah tuan Huang, pemilik Hagwon itu" ujar Yifan enteng

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sana? Melamar jadi guru Hagwon atau melamar anak gadisnya?" sinis nyonya Oh

"Pilihan kedua nampaknya tepat" ucap Yifan seenaknya

"Oh Yifan! Eomma serius!" Jaejong mendelik kaget

"Aku juga serius, Oh Jaejongie sayang…." Yifan malah menggombali eommanya

"Oh Yifan!" Jaejong kembali memanggil nama lengkap putranya

"Ani… ani… aku tidak akan melamar anak gadisnya…" pekik Yifan ketika dia sudah kembali ke lantai atas setelah tadi merecoki eommanya di dapur

"Mungkin tidak sekarang" bisik Yifan tanpa didengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya dan biscuit coklat yang dia ambil di dapur barusan

.

"Besok sore aku akan pergi ke luar" kini gantian Sehun yang meminta izin pada eommanya

"Anak gadis mana yang juga akan kau lamar?" bentak Jaejong pada si bungsu

"Aku belum sejauh itu" ucap Sehun kaget dan menatap ibunya aneh

"Lalu mau kemana?" tanya sang eomma yang kini menghiasi kue nastar buatannya sendiri

"Merayakan natal dengan teman – temanku…" kata Sehun santai

"Ne… ne…. anak – anakku sudah besar semua dan mereka meninggalkanku untuk merayakan natal bersama teman – teman mereka" gerutu nyonya Oh pura – pura merana

"Tahun baru aku akan di rumah" ujar Sehun polos dan Jaejong hanya bisa tersenyum pada tingkah dingin namun imut si bungsu itu.

.

Tibalah hari natal, setelah dari pagi keluarga Oh mengikuti kebaktian di gereja akhirnya sorepun tiba. Dan kedua putra keluarga Oh dengan cepat melesat pergi.

"Nampaknya kita akan segera dapat menantu" canda Yunho begitu kedua putra mereka pergi dari rumah

"Ya! Mereka masih muda yeobo…" desis nyonya Oh

.

Yifan mengayuh sepedanya dalam cuaca yang cukup dingin, menuju kesebuah areal perumahan di daerang Cheongdam.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yifan pada sesosok yeoja bercoat merah di hadapannya

"Kita naik sepeda?" tanya yeoja itu nampak kaget

"Aku belum cukup umur untuk menyetir mobilku sendiri" ujar Yifan dengan kerennya

"Kita mau kemana, Oppa?" yeoja manis bercoat merah itu bertanya dengan pelan

"Ke Garosugil, disana akan ada festifan natal dan kita bisa menikmatinya" kata Yifan masih dengan senyum karismatiknya

"Naiklah…" ajak Yifan lagi

Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandag sepeda Yifan.

"Zitao-ah… apa kau tidak suka namja bersepeda?" tanya Yifan lagi pada gadis di hadapannya

"Anniyeo Oppa… hanya saja aku bingung…. Aku harus duduk dimana?" Yeoja bernama Zitao itu berkata dengan begitu polosnya hingga membuat Yifan ingin sekali menggemas pipi yeoja imut itu.

"Duduklah disini maka kau akan aman" Yifan menepuk bantangan sepedanya dan Zitao mendelik polos, namun tak lama mengikuti saran Yifan.

.

Beda dengan Yifan, kalian tentu bisa menebak kemana si bungsu keluarga Oh itu pergi.

"Sehun… kau disini?"

"Selamat hari natal!" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berpita emas pada gadis bermata rusa di hadapannya itu

"Go…. Gomawo… tapi aku… aku tidak punya kado natal untukmu…. Yah eottokhae…" Luhan panic sendiri dan wajahnya benar – benar sangat merah, hampir sama merahnya dengan kotak yang dia pegang

"Aku memberimu hadiah natal bukan untuk mendapatkan hadiah natalku…." Seperti biasa, nadanya bahkan lebih dingin dari udara saat ini.

"Boleh aku buka?" tanya Luhan polos dan Sehun mengangguk

Luhan membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah jepit berpita berwarna coklat muda dengan bunga – bunga kecil diatasnya. Mata Luhan membulat melihat jepit rambut itu dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ini cantik sekali" pekik Luhan

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun menggunakan bahasa banmal seenak bokongnya saja. Namun Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi, Sehun meraih pita itu dan menjepitkannya di poni Luhan, membuat kening Luhan terkspose dan secara tidak langsung meperlihatkan wajah Luhan seutuhnya.

"aaah…. Jadi seperti ini wajahmu…" bisik Sehun kemudian tersenyum

"Wae? Memang kenapa dengan wajahku?" Luhan bertanya dengan pipi memerah

"Kau cantik" Sehun berkata jujur dan

BOOOM

Seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak di dalam dada Luhan, entah kenapa Luhan merasa jantungnya jadi pandai melompat kali ini dan wajah Luhan bisa disamakan dengan tomat cherry. Sangat merah.

Luhan sudah biasa dibilang cantik oleh banyak orang, bukannya sombong tapi dia memang sangat cantik. Tapi… baru kali ini, baru ketika Sehun yang mengatakannya Luhan jadi seberlebihan ini.

"Apa keluargamu tidak ada acara hingga kau kemari?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan mereka masih berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Luhan

"Mereka punya banyak sekali acara, makanya aku kemari" Sehun berkata dengan mudahnya

"Ya… apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat natal?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dan Luhan dengan segera mengangkat sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya.

Kamera Polaroid mini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Entahlah, hanya pada Luhanlah Sehun memiliki rasa ingin tau yang setinggi badannya

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti…. Khajja!" Luhan mengajak Sehun dan Sehun mengikutinya namun namja itu kembali bertanya

"Hei…. Kau yakin hanya akan menggunakan pakaian begitu?" Sehun menautkan alisnya karena melihat Luhan hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos ditambah sweater dan scraft saja.

"Gwaenchana…" jawab Luhan sesuka hati.

Sehun dan Luhan menaiki bus menuju ke daerah Garosugil, di dalam bus lagu spesial natal terus berkumandang dan Luhan entah disadari gadis itu atau tidak dia ikut berdendang seirama dengan lagu – lagu itu. Dan ini benar – benar tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti anak kecil. Suaranya juga sangat merdu dan lembut, Sehun sangat menyukainya.

"Ayo turun" Luhan kembali mengajak Sehun ketika keduanya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Begitu keduanya turun, keramaian ala Natal di daerah itu begitu kental terasa, pohon natal berukuran raksasa ada dimana – mana, cosplay santa clause juga banyak terlihat, dan juga banyak boneka salju.

"Disana biasanya ada festival membuat boneka salju, ayo kita kesana!"

GEP

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan secara tiba – tiba, Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh kegugupan, Sehun dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu begitu dingin.

"Disini sangat ramai, aku tidak mau kehilangan rusa natal disini!" ujar Sehun dengan nada sinis seperti biasa

Wajah Luhan hanya kembali memerah dan entah kenapa seperti ada kembang api juga meledak di dalam dadanya, dia sangat menyukai genggaman tangan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan mendaftar untuk festival membuat boneka salju dan mereka langsung mendapatkan banyak pernak pernik untuk membuat boneka salju. Keduanya kemudian mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membuatnya.

"Aku akan membuat bagian badannya… aku mau buat yang gendut seperti doraemon" Luhan berkata dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kebahagiaan

"Okay, aku akan membuat kepalanya… aku akan membuat Luhan versi gendut" ujar Sehun dengan nada jahil

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan… aku tidak gendut!" pekik Luhan kesal

"Aku tidak bilang kau gendut… aku hanya akan membuatmu…." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan menggulung tumpukan salju di tangannya hingga jadi sangat bulat

Dan kemudian dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "versi gemuk!"

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" desis Luhan kesal

"Aku tau" balas Sehun dan dia tertawa

"Oho…. Kau bisa tertawa rupanya?" Luhan meledek Sehun kali ini

"Kau pikir wajah besi sepertiku tidak bisa tertawa eoh?" dan Sehun kembali bertanya dengan nada bicara khasnya

Keduanya kemudian larut pada kesibukan masing masing, Luhan sibuk membuat badan si boneka salju dan Sehun sibuk membuat wajahnya.

"Yaaaah…. Kenapa susah sekali membuatnya jadi bulat!" Luhan membentak tumpukan salju tak bersalah itu.

"Ini pasti karena Kristal saljunya mulai mengeras satu sama lain… aaarghh" Luhan kembali mengerang frustasi

"Mau ku bantu?" Sehun tiba – tiba memberikan penawaran menarik

Sehun membuat sebuah gunungan kemudian menekan – nekan gunungan itu hingga berbentuk persegi yang cukup besar, kemudian dengan cekatan dia mengambil sebilah kayu untuk menyisir bagian yang tidak penting hingga kotak itu menjadi sepertiga bulat.

"Kau hanya kurang menekannya tadi" ucap Sehun dengan pandangan mata lelah menghadapi kekanakan Luhan

"Gomawo…" bisik Luhan sesuka hatinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian boneka salju merekapun selesai. Sehun baru saja menempelkan potongan wortel sebagai hidungnya dan jadilah boneka salju mereka.

"Ini benar – benar mirip denganmu" kata Sehun seenaknya

"ya… apa kau benar – benar akan selalu bicara banmal padaku?" Luhan memprotes Sehun kali ini.

"Maybe… aku tidak melihat kau sebagai sunbaeku" ujar Sehun santai masih memandang pada boneka salju itu

"Jadi kau melihatku sebagai apa?" Luhan juga bertanya namun memandang si boneka salju

"Aku melihatmu…. Sebagai…. Seekor rusa kecil… kau seperti bambi" kata Sehun seenak bokongnya saja

PUK

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun lalu mengambil kameranya dan mengambil gambar boneka salju yang sangat imut itu.

"Khajja… kita ketempat lain" ajak Luhan dan gadis itu dengan lincahnya melangkah pergi

GEP

Lagi – lagi Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, "Aku tetap tidak mau kehilangan anak rusa di keramaian" kilah Sehun.

Luhan kini berdiri di samping air mancur dengan kelap kelip hiasan natal dan pohon natal yang sangat besar. Luhan meminta Sehun untuk duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari Luhan berdiri sekarang dan mengamati gadis itu. Luhan bilang itu yang dia biasa lakukan setiap natal.

Sehun masih mengaitkan keninganya sambil menyeruput segelas bubble tea dan melihat gadis manis itu berdiri di depan air mancur. Sehun menebak – nebak apa yang Luhan lakukan dan tak lama kemudian ada sepasang kekasih yang mendekati Luhan. Mereka seperti terlibat percakapan dan

Cekrek

Luhan mengambil gambar sepasang kekasih itu dan memberikan gambarnya pada mereka. Sang namja ingin memberikan sejumlah uang pada Luhan namun Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menolaknya. Tak lama kemudian ada sekeluarga datang mendekati Luhan, ayah, ibu dan dua anak mereka meminta Luhan untuk mengabadikan foto mereka.

Dan lagi – lagi Luhan melakukannya secara cuma – cuma. Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia saat memotret semua pasangan dan keluarga itu, senyum bahagia dan penuh dengan keceriaan Luhan berikan pada setiap orang. Dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum secara tidak langsung. Udara memang sedang sangat dingin, namun entah apa, hati Sehun rasanya sangat hangat. Senyuman Luhan banyak berpengaruh dalam hal ini.

.

"Aku dengar biasanya ada gadis pemotret di sekitar sini, dia akan memotret kita dengan kamera mini polaroidnya dan itu gratis" ujar seorang yeoja imut dengan coat berwarna merahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang cup coklat panas sementara tangan lainnya digenggam erat oleh seorang siswa yang paling rajin datang ke Hagwon yang ayahnya buka.

"Oh ya…. Kau tau darimana Zi?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"Teman – temanku sering kemari dengan pacar mereka saat natal dan mereka mengambil fotonya di sana, di gadis pemotret itu… katanya dekat air mancur… dan ada yang bilang gadis pemotret itu memotret disana setiap natal sejak dia masih kecil" Zitao, gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis kali ini

"Aaah…. Apa kau pernah datang ke gadis pemotret itu Zi?" tanya pemuda tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bungsu keluarga Oh

"Aniyeo Oppa… kau adalah pacar pertamaku…" ucap Zitao malu – malu

Melihat gelagat Zitao, Yifan jadi gemas sendiri… bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja jadi seimut ini. Zitao benar – benar sangat manis dan imut. Dimata Yifan, Zitao adalah sosok gadis yang sangat polos dan murni, itu yang membuat Yifan jatuh hati pada yeoja berkulit eksotis itu. Dan Zitao memang bukan cinta pertama Yifan, tapi entah kenapa bagian dalam diri Yifan menginginkan yeoja manis itu menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Yifan tau, usianya baru hanya 18 tahun tapi bukannya tidak mungkin kan mencintai satu yeoja untuk waktu yang lama?

"Apa aku adalah cinta pertamamu Zi?" tanya Yifan frontal

Wajah Zitao kembali memerah, namun gadis itu langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yifan barusan.

"Lalu apakah aku adalah cinta pertama Oppa?" tanya gadis itu polos

"Mian Zi, tapi sayangnya bukan kau…" ujar Yifan jujur

"Lalu siapa cinta pertamamu?" Zitao bertanya dengan penuh penasaran.

.

Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan yang baru saja selesai memotret sepasang kakek nenek. Luhan bahkan hampir menangis ketika memotret kedua pasangan itu.

"Kau tau… mereka datang setiap tahun, aku sudah berdiri di sini selama 10 tahun dan itu artinya aku sudah memotret mereka 10 kali" kata Luhan ketika Sehun datang

"Kau menangis?" Sehun kaget melihat perubahan emosi Luhan

"Aku terharu…. Sangat terharu karena…. Mereka saling mencintai dan bertahan hingga diusia tua… kau tau? Jatuh cinta itu mudah… tapi mempertahankannya hingga akhir, itulah bagian yang terpenting" ucap Luhan lalu mengusap air matanya.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dan dia beralih menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya seraya menakup wajah Luhan.

"Aku setuju padamu" gumam Sehun

"Sehun-ah… kau tau, ada dua hal yang membuat pasangan bisa berpisah" ucap Luhan ketika keduanya begitu dekat

"Apa?" kini bahkan Sehun berbisik

"Pertama adalah keegoisan… seberapapun besar cintanya jika salah satu menjadi egoism aka hubungan akan hancur…." Luhan juga ikut berbisik

"Lalu yang kedua?" tanya Sehun kali ini menatap kedua manic mata bambinya

"Kedua adalah maut… dan itu yang paling menakutkan…"

Sebulir air mata kembali mengalir di pipi rusa cantik itu.

"Kau tau kenapa aku memotret semua moment couple dan keluarga?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Karena aku ingin membantu orang untuk mengabadikan moment indah mereka, karena… tidak selamanya moment indah datang berulang, kita tidak pernah tau… siapa yang akan datang ke hidup kita dan siapa yang pergi… maka dari itu… aku ingin mengabadikan semuanya"

GREB

Anggap saja Sehun sudah dimabuk perasaannya sendiri, karena kini dia memeluk Luhan begitu eratnya hingga rasa hangat langsung menyusup kesetiap permukaan kulit tubuh Luhan. Rasanya begitu nyaman dalam pelukan itu, rasa seperti….

"_Aku seperti kembali memelukmu…. Appa…" _bisik Luhan dalam hatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun melepas pelukannya dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Ayo…. Kita berfoto bersama…." Ajak Sehun kemudian

"Ng?" Luhan kaget dan dia mendadak bodoh

"Kau datang ke hidupku dengan cara yang unik… dan aku juga tidak tau bagaimana kedepan, bisa saja kau pergi atau aku yang pergi…. Belum tentu juga natal selanjutnya kita bersama lagi… jadi ayo… kita berfoto bersama…" Sehun tersenyum dan matanya hanya membentuk garis.

Luhan sangat menyukai senyum itu, senyum Sehun yang membuatnya seperti ingin memeluk lagi namja itu, senyum yang begitu membuatnya nyaman…. Senyum yang nantinya akan diwarisi oleh putri cantiknya di masa depan.

"Khajja…" Luhan menyetujui ide itu dan mendekat kearah Sehun

"Siapa yang akan memotret kita?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Sudah…. Lakukan saja seperti kau berfoto dengan kamera depan… jja…." Sehun merangkul Luhan

"Hana…. Dul…." Sehun mulai menghitung dan degupan jantung Luhan semakin cepat

"Set…"

Cekrek

Sebuah foto tercetak, keduanya melihat foto itu dan tersenyum, "hasilnya bagus…" kata Luhan pelan

"Sekali lagi…" Sehun kembali merangkul Luhan dan Luhan lagi – lagi harus merasakan betapa gugupnya dirangkul oleh Sehun

"Yah… yang ini hasilnya juga bagus… kau benar – benar rusa yang lucu" ujar Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?" tanya Sehun pada gadis di sampingnya

Dan Luhan menunjuk sebuah foto dimana keduanya memperagakan V sign, Sehun terlihat imut di sana.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu… dan ini untukku… kita punya foto bersama sekarang" Sehun kembali tersenyum dengan manisnya dan Luhan menyambut senyuman itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Itu…. Dia… dia adalah cinta pertamaku" Yifan menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang kini saling tersenyum melihat hasil selfie mereka degan kamera Polaroid

"Yeoja itu cantik sekali…." Desis Zitao dan wajahnya sangat menyiratkan kecemburuan

"Bukan…. Bukan yang yeoja… tapi yang bersamanya…" kata Yifan mantap

"Oppa! Cinta pertamamu seornag namja?!" Zitao terpekik kaget, benar – benar lucu yeoja itu.

"Ahahahaha…. Ekspresimu sangat bagus Zi… aku menyukainya…" Yifan mencubit hidung Zitao dengan lembut

"Aku serius oppa!" anak itu benar – benar terkejut

"Aku serius Zi… hahahaha… tapi memang bukan namja itu sih… cinta pertamaku adalah yeoja yang mirip dengan namja itu tapi dia jauh lebih tua dariku" ujar Yifan santai

Zitao nampak masih tidak mengerti dan menatap Yifan bingung.

Yifan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kunci layarnya kemudian memberikannya pada Zitao.

"Anak itu adalah adikku… namanya Oh Sehun, dia seumuran denganmu… dia sangat mirip dengan cinta pertamaku… dan ini cinta pertamaku…. Eomma kami, Oh Jaejong" Yifan berujar jujur pada gadis kesayangannya itu

Zitao tiba – tiba ingin menangis melihat betapa manis namja yang awalnya dia kira sangat galak karena wajah tegas dan suara beratnya itu, ternyata Yifan benar – benar lembut dan manis seperti cotton candy.

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa" bisik Zitao dan Yifan menoleh pada gadis bercoat merah itu

GREB

CHUP

Dalam sekali gerakan Yifan berhasil mencuri kecupan dari bibir gadis manis bernama lengkan Huang Zitao itu.

"Nadoo saranghae" bisik Yifan dan

CHUP

Mengecup lagi bibir yeoja yang sudah melotot karena kaget itu.

.

HACIH

Luhan langsung saja bersin begitu mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kolam itu.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Sehun dan anak itu mendapati wajah Luhan sudah memerah

"Aku baik – baik saja…" Luhan menjawab dengan suaranya yang lumayan parau

HACIH

"Kau tidak baik – baik saja!" Sehun menegaskan suaranya

"Kau berlebihan tuan Oh… aku baik – baik saja… ini mungkin hanya akibat pergantian cuaca yang jadi sangat dingin akhir – akhir ini" jawab Luhan santai

PUK

Sehun menyampirkan blazernya ke tubuh Luhan. Namja itu rupanya melepas blazernya sendiri dan memberikan blazer itu pada Luhan.

"Ayo pulang!" tegas Sehun kemudian menggandeng yeoja bermata rusa dan yang dipanggil Bambi oleh Sehun itu.

Tak ada komunikasi berarti selama perjalanan pulang, bahkan sampai di depan gerbang rumah Luhan pun keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kau punya obat penurun panas atau obat flu?" tanya Sehun begitu keduanya masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah rumah mungil itu

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sehun… ini hanya karena pergantian musim dan cuaca yang buruk" kata Luhan mencoba basa basi

"Jadi kau akan menyalahkan pergantian musim dan buruknya cuaca ketika kau sakit? Kenapa tidak menyalahkan dirimu yang tidak menjaga kesehatan diri sendiri saja?" Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka dengan apa yang Luhan katakana barusan

Sejenak hening, Luhan jadi merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan kembali membawa kotak obat beserta air minumnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi kau selalu menyalahkan orang lain untuk kesalahan yang kau buat… atau mencari pembenaran lain dengan menunjuk sesuatu sebagai penyebabnya" gerutu Sehun lagi kini seraya mencari obat flu di kotak obat itu

"Aku memang salah…" disis Luhan penuh penyesalan

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan factor lain dan menyelesaikan masalahmu… minumlah obat, lalu beristirahat yang cukup… ini memang hanya sekedar flu, tapi kau hidup tidak hanya menahan rasa sakit kan?"

Sehun tersenyum cukup manis lagi… Luhan mengikuti apa kata Sehun, dia lantas meminum obatnya. namun baru saja Luhan akan membalas senyum Sehun, matanya langsung terbelalak.

"SEHUN! DIMANA SEHUN!" pekik Luhan

"Ak… aku disini…" Sehun jadi terbata karena kaget

"Bukan… bukan Sehun kau… tapi…. Sehun yang kecil!" ringis Luhan melihat kotak tempat tinggal anjing itu sudah tak berpenghuni lagi

"Ah… anjingmu…" Sehun mendengus tidak suka ketika ingat nama anjing kecil hitam yang agak tidak menyenangkan itu juga bernama Sehun.

"Ya… nona Lu… apa kau lupa menutup jendela rumahmu saat kau pergi?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah potongan kaca jendela panjang hingga ke lantai dengan trails di dalamnya

"Dia pasti kabur lewat trails itu… dan menyusup lewat celah – celah pintu pagar" jelas Sehun lagi dan penjelasan itu bisa diterima dengan akal Sehatnya.

Hiks

Sehun mendengar sebuah isakan tangis, Sehun yang tadi menatap arah luar rumah Luhan kini gantian menatap Luhan dan mendapati gadis itu sudah berlinangan air mata

"Kau… kenapa Lu?" Sehun mendekat pada Luhan yang kini duduk tertunduk di lantai yang cukup hangat

Hiks…

Luhan kembali terisak dan Sehun tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menuruti naluri saja dan memang ini yang diinginkan oleh Sehun. Anak itu menakup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan dia juga menatap lembut yeoja yang mulai hari ini dia panggil bambi itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara berbisik

"Apa aku adalah orang yang harus selalu ditinggalkan?" tanya Luhan di tengah tangisnya

Sehun masih tak mengerti dan dia menatap makin dalam ke dalam mata Luhan.

"Appa meninggalkanku… Eomma juga meninggalkanku… dan kini…. Sehun juga meninggalkan aku… apa aku begitu berdosa hingga semuanya meninggalkanku?" tanya Luhan dan kini dia masih menangis, malah tangisnya makin pecah

"Hei… uljimma," bisik Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan, mendengar suara Sehun membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan menghangat tak hanya tubuhnya, hatinya juga menghangat

Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yeoja berparas cantik itu.

"Mereka mungkin saja meninggalkanmu… tapi aku pastikan…. Oh Sehun tidak akan meninggalkanmu… Sehun yang ini akan selalu bersamamu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…"

Sehun kembali berbisik, kedua mata mereka saling tertaut hingga mereka sama – sama merasa ada magnet yang yang cukup kuat untuk menarik mereka agar semakin mendekat satu sama lainnya

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku juga…?" bisik Luhan ketika keduanya sudah sangat dekat

Sehun bisa merasakan hangat napas Luhan dan wangi mawar segar yang menguar dari tubuh hangan yeoja itu.

"Karena aku…." Suara Sehun memberat dan jarak mulai terhapus diantara keduanya

.

.

.

.

"…..Oh Sehun….." Sehun melanjutkan kata – katanya dengan suara yang makin lembut dan dalam, dan kini kedua hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan

.

.

.

.

"…..mencintaimu… Luhan…" Sehun bisa merasakan permukaan bibir merah alami milik Luhan saat mengatakannya dan

.

.

.

.

CHUP

.

.

.

.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, mata mereka saling terpejam dan napas mereka seakan tertahan. Namun lama kelamaan… bibir tipis Sehun mulai bergerak dan melumat perlahan bibir Luhan. Dan kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram erat blazer Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul 2025**_

"_Shin cepat sekali tidur ya, beda dengan Chaeri yang harus dibacakan dongeng atau digendong kemana – mana dulu, apa semua baby boy seperti itu?" _

_Luhan menatap bayi gembul yang ada dalam gendongannya penuh kekaguman, bayi itu berusia sekitar 3 bulan dan hidungnya mancung persis sang appa._

"_Tidak eonni… Joon dulu juga harus dibawa berkeliling rumah dulu baru mau tidur. Kalau Shin sih memang jago tidur" ujar seorang yeoja lain yang kini sedang merapikan botol susu milik bayinya yang sedang digendong sang adik ipar._

_Zitao sering bingung bagaimana cara memanggil Luhan. Jika dilihat dari hubungan keluarga, Luhan adalah adik iparnya karena Zitao menikahi Yifan, kakaknya Sehun. Namun jika dilihat dari segi usia, Zitao lebih muda 2 tahun dari Luhan. Tapi karena Zitao lebih terbiasa memanggil Luhan dengan eonni dan tidak nyaman jika memaksakan hal – hal seperti itu, Zitao tetap memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan, eonni._

"_Oh ya… Joon dan Yifan pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan yang baru ingat jika putra sulung dan kepala keluarga Oh Yifan tidak ada sejak pagi._

"_Yifan Oppa bilang mau ke rumah Jae eomma lalu menjemput Joon pulang hagwon" Zitao tersenyum manis kemudian duduk di samping Luhan dan menatap putra bungsunya yang digendong Luhan_

"_Yifan memang Appa yang baik… dia selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga dan memiliki waktu khusus untuk bersama Joon. Aku semakin membenci Sehun sekarang" gerutu Luhan penuh amarah_

"_Eonni! Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu… Sehun adalah arsitek muda terbaik di Korea, dia tentu punya banyak tender yang harus dia kerjakan" Zitao mencoba menenangkan rusa pelarian itu_

"_Yifan juga pengacara sibuk! Clientnya juga dimana – mana! Tapi Yifan masih bisa meluangkan waktunya untukmu, untuk Joon dan Shin, untuk keluarga dan lain sebagainya…" _

_Tubuh gembul Shin bergerak – gerak tak nyaman di pelukan Luhan, bayi memang peka dan nampaknya Oh Shin tau jika bibi galaknya itu sedang kesal pada paman wajah besinya._

"_Eonni… Gege dan Sehun berbeda… Eonni tidak bisa membandingkan orang yang berbeda eonni… Bukankah selama 7 tahun belakangan eonni tidak pernah masalah dengan kesibukan Sehun? Kenapa baru sekarang eonni merasa kesal dengan Sehun yang sibuk? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" Zitao mengelus pucuk kepala Shin hingga bayi itu kembali pulas di pelukan Luhan._

_Luhan terdiam, benar apa kata Zitao. Dia dan Sehun sudah menikah selama 7 tahun. Dan selama 7 tahun itu Luhan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh atau mempermasalahkan Sehun yang sibuk dengan sketsa dan desain bangunannya, selama 7 tahun belakangan memang tak sekalipun Luhan menuntut Sehun untuk menjadi Sehun yang lain._

_Selama ini Luhan selalu menjadi istri yang paling sabar dan mengerti untuk Sehun. Selama ini juga Luhan selalu menjadi ibu yang baik dan penyayang bagi putri tunggalnya. Luhan tak pernah keberatan harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk mengurus rumah, suami dan anaknya, Luhan juga tak pernah mengeluh jika Sehun pulang larut bahkan harus menginap di luar kota atau diluar negeri tanpanya, Luhan juga tidak pernah mengangkat hal kecil jadi masalah besar seperti ini. Tapi kenapa seminggu yang lalu Luhan malah jadi benar – benar emosi ketika Sehun bilang dia sibuk. Itu bahkan bukan pertama kalinya Sehun bilang dia sibuk dan mematikan telponnya sepihak._

"_Eonni… gwaenchanha?" Zitao memanggil Luhan karena dia melihat Luhan melamun sejenak_

"_Gwaenchanha… aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini pada Sehun" Luhan menghela napasnya._

_Jujur saja kini dadanya sesak, di satu sisi dia sangat merindukan putri dan suaminya tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa dia sangat marah pada Sehun hanya karena suaminya bilang dia sibuk, padahal jelas Sehun sibuk untuk masa depan keluarga kecil mereka._

"_MOMMMYYYY…."_

_Suara melengking bocah berusia 6 tahun membuyarkan pikiran Luhan. Luhan melihat Joon masuk ke kamar sang adik dan langsung memeluk Zitao._

"_Joon-ah… tadi belajar apa saja di Hagwon?" tanya Zitao masih memeluk putra sulungnya_

_Joon kemudian menceritakan semua yang dia pelajari bersama teman – temannya dan dia juga mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya dengan baik. Oh Joon memang mewarisi otak encer sang Appa._

"_Anak mommy memang hebat!" Zitao menakup pipi putranya dan mencium kening sang jagoan_

"_Lulu eomma… kenapa Lulu eomma lama sekali main di rumah Joon, apa Lulu eomma tidak merindukan Chaeri?" tanya Joon dengan tatapan polos yang dia warisi dari sang Mommy_

_Zitao yang merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan putra sulungnya dan juga perubahan wajah Luhan langsung mencari topic lain untuk dibicarakan_

"_Ya Joon-ah… bagaimana jika sekarang kau mandi lalu kita makan malam?! Go now…" Zitao menepuk bahu putranya sebentar dan menggiring Joon keluar dari kamar adiknya._

_Tak lama setelah Tao dan Joon keluar, Yifan yang kini juga masih menggunakan stelan jas legkapnya masuk ke dalam kamar Shin dimana Luhan masih menggendong bayi kecilnya yang tertidur._

"_Senangnya ada kau di rumah… Zitao jadi punya banyak waktu untukku dan Joon…" Kris duduk di tempat tidur single Shin dan bersebrangan dengan Luhan, Luhan tidak menjawab, yeoja itu tau kalau Yifan hanya ingin menyuruhnya pulang ke rumahnya (lagi)._

"_Shin mirip denganku kan?" tanya Yifan basa – basi_

"_Aku rasa Shin akan punya wajah dingin sepertimu juga OH!" tegas Luhan_

"_Hei… jangan menyebut margaku begitu… kau lupa ya jika kau juga bermarga Oh sekarang?" Yifan mengejek Luhan dan yeoja itu melotot_

"_Eotte? Kau masih ngambek pada adikku?" Yifan bertanya pada Luhan tapi yang dipandang malah Shin_

_Luhan terdiam sejenak, kepalanya juga berpikir keras, rasanya terlalu kekanakan jika aksinya ini disebut ngambek._

"_Entahlah… yang jelas aku sangat kesal pada adikmu!" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya_

_Yifan lalu merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya, tak lama sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam bernama ponsel dia serahkan pada Luhan._

"_Bacalah…"_

_Luhan hanya menerima ponsel itu tanpa melakukan apapun._

"_Dua pesan terakhir dikirim oleh Princess Chaeri…"_

_Setelah itu Yifan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur Shin lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan keponakan gembulnya yang masih tidur._

_From: Maknae  
>Hyung… Luhan menghilang, Luhan tidak ada di rumah… saat aku pulang hanya ada Chaeri di kamarnya sedang menangis ketakutan! Luhan meninggalkan Chaeri dan aku hyung…<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Luhan tidak mengangkat teleponku<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Apa Luhan ada di rumahmu? Luhan tidak ada di tempat eomma…<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Apa Luhan mengabarimu?<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Luhan marah padaku karena aku akhir – akhir ini selalu pulang terlambat dan sering ke luar kota. Terakhir Luhan memintaku untuk cepat pulang tapi aku bilang aku sibuk lalu aku memutuskan telpon secara sepihak karena rapat tender akan segera dimulai.<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Apa Luhan menghubungimu atau Zitao? <em>

_From: Maknae  
>Aku terpaksa mengajak Chaeri ikut ke kantor setiap hari, aku juga mengajak Chaeri ke ruang rapat saat aku rapat, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Chaeri sendirian di rumah.<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Ani… Chaeri hanya selalu merengek sebelum tidur, dia bertanya eommanya di mana tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya. <em>

_From: Maknae  
>Ne, aku kehilangan tender hotel di Jejju dan Villa di Yanggu… Dan perusahaan asing yang menanam modal menuntut sahamnya kembali, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengurus gugatan dari Zhuen Corp.<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Chaeri baik – baik saja, dia hanya merindukan masakan eommanya… <em>

_From: Maknae  
>Hari ini aku mulai mengambil cuti, mungkin beberapa hari… aku tidak enak badan dan rumah sudah mulai berantakan, aku takut chaeri ikut sakit…<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Tidak usah, aku ingin membuktikan pada Luhan jika aku adalah suami yang bertanggung jawab pada keluargaku. Aku akan mengurus Chaeri dan rumah selagi Luhan pergi, anggap saja ini untuk menebus kesalahanku yang sudah mengabaikannya selama ini.<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Jika perusahaanku bangkrut mungkin Chaeri tidak akan keberatan jika appanya pindah pekerjaan jadi guru les matematika.<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Chaeri di rumah. Jangan khawatir, Jongin bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus perusahaan. Luhan benar, aku butuh libur dan membagi waktuku bersama Chaeri.<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Uncle… Appa menangis…<em>

_From: Maknae  
>Appa bilang dia kangen eomma, uncle... what should I do?<em>

_Itu semua adalah isi pesan yang dikirim Sehun selama satu minggu belakangan ini kepada Hyungnya. Yang menjadi topik adalah Luhan. Luhan memang selalu meminta Yifan untuk mengontrol Sehun dan Chaeri selama dia pergi, tapi saat Luhan membaca sendiri balasan pesan dari suaminya Luhan bisa merasa jika Sehun selalu berusaha tenang menghadapi semua masalah sendirian. Dan terkahir, itu pesan dari Chaeri… Sehun menangis?_

_Air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja, Luhan serasa ditampar oleh kenyataan. Bagaimana sikap konyol dan kekanakannya bisa membuat Sehun menderita. Bagaimana bisa selama ini dia mengabaikan Sehun yang mencarinya, Sehun yang menghawatirkannya, Sehun yang membutuhkannya, Sehun yang tak bisa tanpa dirinya, Sehun yang hampir kehilangan segalanya. _

_Luhan sudah membuat suaminya menderita selama seminggu ini. Sebenarnya Luhan memang kabur dan tinggal di rumah Yifan, Luhan memaksa Yifan dan Zitao untuk tidak memberitau Sehun. Beruntung Joon dan Chaeri tidak satu sekolah lagi, jika mereka satu sekolah mungkin rahasia ini sudah terbongkar._

_Kini Luhan benar – benar ingin memeluk suaminya, Luhan benar – benar ingin memeluk Sehun dan tidak melepaskannya lagi. Luhan benar – benar ingin minta maaf karena seminggu ini sudah egois dan melakukan hal kekanakan. Tapi… disisi lain Luhan merasa gengsi untuk kembali ke rumah. Dia masih ingin Sehun merasakan betapa sepi dan tersiksanya dia sendirian._

_._

_Yifan baru saja menggendong Joon yang ketiduran di ruang keluarga masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sementara Zitao masih menyusui si bungsu Shin. Keluarga kecil itu terlihat begitu rukun dan damai. Oh Yifan dan Huang Zitao memang menikah hampir setahun setelah Sehun dan Luhan menikah, tapi keluarga Yifan lebih dulu dikaruniai buah hati, Oh Joon lahir 6 bulan setelah kedua orang tuanya menikah, nampaknya Yifan sedikit melakukan kenakalan kecil di masalalu. Dan 3 bulan yang lalu kembali keluarga kecil Oh Yifan dikaruniai buah hati keduanya, putra kedua bernama Oh Shin. _

_Kini kedua mata rusa Luhan melihat bagaimana Yifan menemani Zitao menyusui Shin, terkadang Yifan berbicara sesuatu dan itu membuat Shin tertawa dan mengigiti puting susu eommanya, Zitao selalu memukul pelan Yifan jika sudah begitu, dan Yifan malah tertawa dan itu semakin memancing Shin untuk ikut tertawa._

_Luhan menghela napasnya, dia merinduukan Sehun saat ini. Jauh dari keegoisan dan emosi kekanakannya, Luhan benar – benar merindukan Sehun. Luhan sangat merindukan bagaimana Sehun selalu memeluknya ketika tidur, bagaimana Sehun selalu tersenyum ketika Luhan meniup wajahnya setiap pagi, bagaimana Sehun selalu bingung memilih pakaian untuk kekantor, bagaimana Sehun selalu memanggil nama Luhan ketika dia kehilangan sesuatu, bagaimana Sehun selalu mengecup keningnya setiap saat dan mencuri kecupan di bibir saat Chaeri tidak melihatnya, bagaimana Sehun sekedar menelpon untuk bertanya apakah Chaeri sudah makan siang, bagaimana Sehun menelpon setiap Chaeri pulang sekolah hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita anak itu tentang apa yang putrinya lakukan di sekolah dan masih banyak lagi hal – hal kecil yang Sehun lakukan untuknya._

_Luhan baru sadar, sesibuk apapun seorang Oh Sehun, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun mengabaikan keluarganya. Sehun selalu mengontrol istri dan anaknya setiap dia punya waktu, walaupun hanya melalui telpon atau video call. Luhan benar – benar merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sudah berlebihan, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan bisa berada di sisinya setiap saat, Sehun harus bekerja karena suaminya adalah tulang punggung keluarga, memang dia pikir kehidupan nyamannya selama ini siapa yang menciptakan jika bukan karena hasil kerja keras suaminya? kemana saja Luhan selama ini?_

_Luhan ingin pulang…. Memang berulang kali Sehun meminta Luhan pulang, mulai dari permintaan halus sampai permintaan macam Sehun yang berlidah tajam sudah Sehun kerahkan tapi sama sekali rusa cantik ini tidak mau menanggapinya, yang Luhan pikirkan hanyalah perasaannya yang kekanakan. Sebegitu tersinggungnya kah Luhan hanya karena Sehun bilang dia sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang?_

"_Sedang merindukan keponakanku atau adikku?" _

_Yifan mengagetkan Luhan yang melamun di balkon ruang keluarga rumah Yifan. Selama seminggu memang Luhan menjadi tamu yang menginap di sana, tidak ada yang keberatan malah Zitao benar – benar menyukainya karena dia akan punya teman ngobrol saat Joon sekolah dan Yifan bekerja. Sengaja Luhan tidak memilih kabur ke rumah mertuanya karena dia tentu mengenal betul bagaimana sosok Nyonya Oh Jaejong, pastinya dia tidak bisa menjaga rahasia tentang keberadaan Luhan._

"_Meolla…." Singkat Luhan_

_Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, menatap aneh mantan teman sekelas yang kini jadi adik iparnya. Luhan tak biasanya bicara sebegini singkat, mungkin jika Sehun yang Yifan ajak bicara itu tidak aneh, tapi ini Luhan._

"_Pulanglah…. Adikku perlu istrinya…. Terlebih lagi keponakanku yang cantik pasti perlu eommanya…." Yifan masih berkata lembut, menatap bintang – bintang dilangit yang nampaknya mengejek Luhan_

"_Zitao mana?" _

_Yifan kembali mengaitkan keningnya ketika Luhan bertanya sangat ketus, kepalanya terus berpikir apa benar yang disebelahnya ini Luhan? Atau malah Sehun yang menjelma jadi Luhan? Karena gaya bicara Luhan benar – benar Sehun's style._

"_Baru saja menidurkan Shin, mungkin sekarang sudah di kamar kami" jawab Yifan sejujur – jujurnya._

_Yifan tau, Luhan dulunya memang galak, tapi semenjak Luhan dan Sehun punya hubungan khusus setau Yifan yeoja bermata rusa itu mulai jinak… tapi kenapa hari ini mendadak galak lagi?_

"_Aku akan tidur di kamar Shin…" Luhan meninggalkan Yifan seenaknya_

_Yifan juga sering aneh, seminggu ini walaupun Luhan sudah disiapkan kamar tamu tapi dia lebih suka tidur di kamarnya Shin. Bukannya Yifan keberatan, tapi namja tampan beralis tebal itu hanya bingung, sebenarnya adik iparnya itu kenapa? Akhir – akhir ini selalu mendadak lengket dengan Shin._

_Dan kali ini Yifan benar – benar merasa iba pada adiknya yang harus menghadapi mood buruk Luhan yang mendadak muncul lagi seperti ini._

_._

_Sehun kini sedang memandang wajah Chaeri yang sudah terlelap. Dan lagi – lagi Sehun takjub, bagaimana bisa putri kecilnya ini sangat mirip dengannya, kecuali bentuk bibir dan rambut ikalnya, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak mengingat wajah Luhan dan Sehun yang sepintas mirip._

_Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap malaikat kecil dengan napas teratur yang saat ini tidur bersamanya. Mereka berdua tidur di kamar utama, Chaeri yang minta tidur dengan appanya, anak itu sebenarnya khawatir karena appanya terlihat pucat sejak tadi siang. Walaupun Sehun berkata dia baik – baik saja namun Chaeri nampaknya sudah tak bisa dibohongi, gadis itu mewarisi kecerdasan orang tuanya. Bahkan anak berusia 5 tahun lebih beberapa bulan itu merasa bertanggung jawab pada keadaan appanya selama sang eomma tidak pulang._

_Sehun menarik tubuh mungil Chaeri lekat – lekat kedalam pelukannya, ada perasaan tenang dan bahagia yang tercipta ketika Sehun mendekap buah hatinya seperti itu. Rasanya Sehun tak perlu obat tidur atau obat penenang untuk tidak sakit kepala memikirkan masalah rumah tangganya dengan Luhan, hanya perlu memeluk Chaeri dan semua terasa lebih ringan dan mudah._

_Tapi tetap saja, rasa rindunya pada sang istri sulit di redakan. Sehun berani bertaruh apapun jika Luhan ada di sampingnya sekarang pasti rasanya akan lebih baik. Dan Sehun sudah bertekad, jika semua sudah kembali baik dia akan sering – sering memeluk Luhan dan Chaeri setiap hari._

_Sebelum tidur tak lupa Sehun mengambil ponselnya, kebiasaan selama seminggu ini adalah Sehun selalu mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk cepat pulang, tapi kini Sehun menatap kosong nama kontak Luhan di ponselnya. Namja tampan itu bingung, pesan apa yang harusnya dia kirim untuk sang istri? Luhan adalah yeoja yang rumit dan tak mudah di taklukkan, untuk yang satu itu Sehun tau betul seberapa sulitnya._

_Otak encer Sehun terus berputar – putar dan akhirnya dia menemukan empat kata yang pas._

"_Aku lupa Rusaku itu orang Cina…. Dia pasti mengerti ini…"_

_Sehun tersenyum sangat manis dan mengetik empat karakter Cina kemudian dia kirim ke Luhan. Semoga empat karakter itu bisa membawa Luhan secepatnya kembali. Setelah itu Sehun kembali meletakkan ponselnya, setelah itu mengecup pucuk kepala aroma strawberry putrinya dan tidur karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Tidur sambil memeluk putrinya._

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul 2012**_

Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir dan Ini sudah 1 bulan lebih terlewati pasca kejadian di rumah Luhan saat malam natal itu.

Kalian pasti mengira hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sudah lebih dari kata teman? Iya kan? Tapi tidak… yang terjadi malahan keduanya tak berani untuk bicara satu sama lain. Keduanya tak berani untuk saling bertemu satu sama lain. Keduanya merasa malu dan canggung.

Jika tak sengaja bertemu pun keduanya akan saling berpura – pura tidak melihat atau berusaha agar tidak bertemu. Katakanlah Sehun pengecut atau Luhan yang membuat semuanya rumit tapi…. Semua itu terlalu cepat. Sehun mencium Luhan di malam natal setelah mengatakan Cinta. Luhan saja belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun karena setelah ciuman itu Luhan langsung meminta Sehun untuk segera pulang, alasannya karena sudah terlalu malam.

Hari berganti dan ujian kelulusan angkatan Yifan sudah didepan mata, tidak terasa bahkan besok ujian itu akan di mulai. Sehun dan Luhan tentu tidak akan pernah Lupa dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat. Tentang hadiah yang akan Sehun berikan jika Luhan berhasil meraih nilai matematika tertinggi di sekolah.

Kini Sehun dan satu angkatannya diluburkan karena ujian angkatan Yifan, Sehun memandang ponselnya dan menatap lirih benda persegi itu.

"Telpon saja… jika kau tak yakin kau boleh mengiriminya pesan… yang penting ada bentuk semangat darimu!"

Itu Jongin yang berbicara, anak itu semalam menginap di rumah Sehun karena hari ini libur dan kedua orang tuanya sedang ada dalam perjalanan wisata ke Cina, sayang sekali Jongin tidak diajak, alasannya karena Jongdae juga tidak ikut.

Sehun memilih untuk menuruti opsi kedua yang Jongin ajukan, mengirim pesan singkat untuk Luhan. Yeoja yang sudah menggantung perasaannya selama 1 bulan lebih.

.

Luhan kini sedang menata lokernya dan lagi – lagi dia harus bertemu dengan kakak iparnya di masa depan, Oh Yifan.

"Sehun tidak terlihat baik akhir – akhir ini…" gumam anak itu

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Luhan singkat

"Baiklah… tapi setidaknya walaupun kau tidak peduli, jangan menggantungnya seperti itu…" Yifan kemudian meninggalkan gadis yang dipanggil bambi oleh sang adik itu

_**Drrt… drrrt**_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Luhan dan itu pesan dari Sehun. Luhan sangat gugup kali ini dan dengan buru – buru dia ingin membuka pesan itu.

_**From: My OSH  
><strong>__Semangat untuk ujiannya, Bambi  
>Aku dan hadiahmu menunggumu.<em>

Luhan yakin seratus persen jika pipinya sangat merah kali ini. Demi Tuhan Luhan ingin sekali memeluk Sehun saat ini, entahlah… rasa tenang yang tercipta saat dia memeluk anak itu sangat gadi itu rindukan.

"Aku akan mendapatkan hadiahku, Oh Sehun!" bisik Luhan dan itu dia jadikan untuk semangatnya menempuh ujian.

.

Hari berganti, Sehun kembali menjadi peringkat satu di angkatannya semester ini. Sehun dinyatakan naik ke kelas 2-1 A yang artinya itu adalah program akselerasi dan sahabatnya Kim Jongin naik ke kelas 2-3 A yang juga akselerasi namun dalam konsentrasi studi IPS. Walaupun Jongin sudah berpindah jurusan, tetap saja, dia belum bisa mendapatkan yeoja bermata bulat itu. Nasib kedua sahabat itu rupanya sama naas.

Hingga tiba di hari ke lulusan dan pengumuman nilai, akhirnya mereka mau tidak mau akan kembali bertemu.

"Yifan-ah… gunakan dasimu, dan… Oh Sehun, sampai kapan kau akan menatap ponselmu…. Ayo segera siap – siap"

Seperti biasa, sang primadona keluarga kecil Oh itu mengomel di pagi hari, tapi bukan tanpa alasan pagi ini sang nyonya mengomel. Hari ini adalah hari besar dan bersejarah bagi keluarganya karena Yifan hari ini Lulus Senior High School.

Dengan melalui pergulatan hebat akhirnya sekelompok keluarga Oh itu sampai di sekolah. Oh Yunho sang kepala keluarga tentu duduk di kursi kehormatan sebagai kepala sekolah. Oh Yifan, si anak sulung tentu duduk di kursi siswa yang lulus, dan di kursi undangan ada Oh Jaejong dan Oh Sehun. Sehun melihat dengan jelas dua buah kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Dua kursi itu berlabel huruf China yang Sehun tau bacaannya adalah 'LU' marga keluarga Luhan.

Sehun mencari – cari dimana yeoja itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan sesosok yeoja cantik dengan memakai jas dan seragamnya dengan lenkap duduk tepat di sebelah Yifan. Bahkan mereka berdua saling berbincang yang Sehun tidak tau apa itu.

"Hadirin yang berbahagia, ini saatnya mengumumkan hasil nilai 3 peraih peringkat tertinggi di Hyundai School…" seorang MC cantik menyita perhatian semua hadirin

"Peringkat pertama, diraih oleh… Oh Yifan."

Setelah MC memanggil nama Yifan, dan siswa dengan wajah tampan dan postur tubuh sempurna itu maju ke podium untuk menerima ijasahnya. Selagi Yifan berjalan, di layar proyektor sudah tertera transkrip nilai Yifan.

_Bahasa Korea 100% - A_

_Bahasa Inggris 100% - A_

_Fisika 100% - A_

_Biologi 100% - A_

_Kimia 100% - A_

_Matematika 98% - A_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat betapa jeniusnya anak itu. Oh Jaejong bahkan tak henti – hentinya membidik lensa kamera DSLRnya pada sang putra yang kini tengah bersalaman dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Nampak jelas bagaiaman seorang Oh Yunho bangga pada putra sulungnya. Yang artinya adalah, Sehun harus mengikuti jejak Yifan, menjadi yang terbaik dari yang paling baik.

"Peringkat kedua, diraih oleh… Kim Junmyeon."

Sama seperti Yifan, transkrip nilai kakak kelasnya itu juga ditampilkan di layar proyektor namun di kolom nomor dua tepat di sebelah kolom transkrip nilai Yifan.

_Bahasa Korea 100% - A_

_Bahasa Inggris 98% - A_

_Fisika 98% - A_

_Biologi 100% - A_

_Kimia 100% - A_

_Matematika 98% - A_

"Dan peringkat ketiga, diraih oleh… Lu Han"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada transkrip nilai Luhan yang ditayangkan di kolom nomor 3.

_Bahasa Korea 100% - A_

_Bahasa Inggris 98% - A_

_Fisika 98% - A_

_Biologi 99% - A_

_Kimia 98% - A_

_Matematika 100% - A_

Sehun benar – benar melotot kali ini. Nilai matematika Luhan bahkan lebih besar dari nilai matematika seorang Oh Yifan. Daebak. Itu artinya Luhan akan mendapatkan hadiah yang Sehun janjikan.

.

Setelah acara inti selesai, akhirnya tiba pada sesi foto – foto. Keluarga Oh baru saja melakukan sesi fotonya. Semua orang memuji Yifan atas nilainya yang hampir sempurna itu. Sehun bukannya ikut berkumpul bersama keluarganya, anak itu malah mencari sosok 'bambi' yang sangat dirindukannya.

DEG

Sehun menemukan sosok Luhan. Namun Luhan yang dia temukan adalah Luhan yang memandang teman – temannya dengan tatapan iri. Bukan iri pada hasil belajar mereka. Tapi Sehun tau, Luhan iri karena teman – teman Luhan saling berfoto bersama keluarga.

Sehun bisa lihat, keluarga Jongin juga berfoto dengan cerianya. Begitu pula sahabat Luhan yang tidak bukan adalah kekasih kakaknya Jongin. Dan juga keluarga yeoja berlesung pipi cantik yang Sehun tau adalah pacar dari si peraih peringkat dua itu.

Saat tiba jamuan makan – makan dimana para undangan (orang tua siswa) dipersilahkan untuk menyantap hidangan. Maka siswa akan sibuk berfoto ria dengan teman – teman mereka. Saat itulah Sehun berani mendekati Luhan.

"Chukhae sunbaenim" Sehun datang lalu menyerahkan sebuah bouqet bunga pada Luhan

Luhan tersenyum ramah dan menerima bunga itu, "Gomawo… Hobaenim" jawab Luhan lembut.

"Kau berhasil meraih nilai terbaik di mata pelajaran yang kau benci!" Sehun berujar dengan wajah datar namun binar mata yang bahagia

"Eoh… itu karena seorang hobae berjanji untuk memberiku hadiah jika nilai matematikaku lebih besar dari nilai Hyungnya yang jenius itu" jawab Luhan kembali tersenyum

"Sunbaenim…. Tidak berfoto dengan keluarga?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum jahilnya

"Aku tidak punya keluarga untuk kuajak berfoto…" jawab Luhan tanpa sedikitpun merasa tersinggung

"Kalau begitu ini… hadiah yang hobaemu janjikan…"

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kanvas berukuran sedang berpita merah kepada Luhan. "Bukalah…. Semoga kau menyukainya" ucap Sehun tenang

Luhan menuruti apa yang Sehun katakana, gadis itupun membuka gulungan kanvas itu dan…

DEG

Tangan Luhan bergetar melihat apa yang ada diatas kanvas itu. Itu adalah lukisan Luhan bersama kedua orang tuanya, hanya saja Sehun menggambar Luhan yang sekarang dan dengan baju seragammnya, memegang buket bunga dan senyum bahagia diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya yang memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti dalam foto yang dulu Luhan pernah tunjukkan pada Sehun.

"Kedua orang tuamu mungkin tidak bisa hadir di sini, kau juga tidak mungkin berfoto dengan mereka saat kelulusanmu, tapi kurasa untuk melukis mereka ada dalam moment ini bukanlah hal yang sulit…. Itu adalah hadiahku!"

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun yakin Luhan sudah hampir menangis saat ini.

"Ya… apa kau bahagia, sunbaenim?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat – buat sok tidak berbanmal

"Mmm… bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia ketika aku bisa dilukis bersama kedua orang tuaku?" Luhan tersneyum simpul dan berhasil menahan tangisnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan senyum tenangnya kemudian berkata, "Ya Sunbaenim…. Pertama, kau membuatku memikirkanmu... Kedua, kau membuatku peduli padamu… Ketiga, kau membuatku gila… Dan kali ini, kau membuatku selalu berusaha agar kau bahagia… Aku rasa aku benar – benar mencintaimu… Lu Han sunbaenim"

Luhan tersenyum ambigu, gadis itu kemudian menggulung kembali kanvas yang dia pegang dan mengikatnya kembali lalu memeluknya bersamaan dengan bouquet bunga yang Sehun berikan tadi.

"Ya… sepertinya berfoto dengan hoobae menyebalkan saat kelulusan bukanlah hal yang buruk… mau berfoto denganku?" Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk berfoto bersama

"Geurae… khajja!" Sehun pun menerima ajakan itu dengan riang

"Sudah siap?" kata sang photographer pada Luhan dan Sehun

"Ne…" ucap keduanya

"Dihitungan ke tiga….

"…Hana…."

GEP

Luhan menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas

"….. Dul….."

SRET

Luhan menarik cepat tubuh Sehun hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya dan

"… Set….."

CHUP

Luhan berjinjit lalu mengecup tepat dibibir tipis Sehun.

CEKREK

Dan moemment itu diabadikan oleh sang photographer, tidak hanya itu…. Semua mata memandang moment manis itu dengan tatapan kaget. Begitu pula dengan Yifan, Jongin, Jongdae, Xiumin, Yixing, dan Junmyeon.

"Nadoo Saranghae… Oh Sehun…." Bisik Luhan kemudian yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sehun tercekat kaget, tentu saja, dicium begitu saja dihadapan orang banyak. Itu benar – benar mengagetkan. Luhan memang susah ditebak. Dan sesaat kemudian

SRET

Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya lagi dan….

CHUP

Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan tadi dan bahkan lebih lama. Dan begitulah bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu dari seorang Oh Chaeri akhirnya memulai babak yang baru sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Ya…. Oh Yifan…. Akhirnya si rusa galak dan pangeran wajah besi itu saling jatuh cinta eoh?" bisik Junmyeon dengan nada jahil

"Selera adikmu benar – benar jjang Tuan OH!" bisik Jongdae dengan wajah trollnya

"Entah kenapa malah aku yang bahagia hyung…" gumam Jongin pada sang kakak

Sementara Yifan dengan wajah paniknya berkata…

"Jaebal…. Jangan sampai kedua orang tuaku tahu ini!"

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"_**How I Marry Your Mother"**_

"_Dan tepat saat mata kita bertemu… entah darimana datangnya keyakinan itu, hatiku berkata kau adalah sosok ibu yang sempurna untuk anak – anakku kelak"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**ARUNA's Corner!**_

_**Pertama – tama Aruna mau ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk semua readerdeul yang udah setia nunggu FF ini. Maaf kalo ini FF telat update dan semua FF yang lain juga, maklum… Aruna ngetiknya pake satu tangan karena ada musiba dan alhamdulilah sekarang udah sembuh…..**_

_**Nah…. Gimana nih readerdeul… di Chapter ini akhirnya HunHan bersatu walaupun itu di masa lalu dan di masa sekarang, kalian udah pada tau kan Luhan dimana? Luhan gak selingkuh kok…. Dia Cuma lagi ngumpet aja dirumah abang suaminya…. **_

_**Sekali lagi Aruna ucapin makasi banyak ya…. Udah baca, review, fav, follow FF ini… **_

_**Dan Aruna juga minta kritik dan sarannya untuk Chap ini di kotak review bagi yang berkenan… Maaf di chap ini Aruna gak bales reviewnya… karena biar keburu update aja ini FF mengingat jadwal Event bubble tea ini mau udahan… hiks… Kak Liyya… diperpanjang napa Eventnya… peliiiisss…. Readerdeul yang pengen event ini diperpanjang siapa? Hayo pecinta HunHan keluar semua yooo…. Ahahahaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh iya…. Selamat hari ibu buat semua Mamanya readerdeul! Salam dari Aruna ya buat Mama kalian… dan buat readerdeul yang sudah jadi Mama… selamat hari ibu ya Chingu… (siapa tau aja ada kan ye…)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat liburan semester buat readerdeul yang masih sekolah, Selamat menempuh Ujian Akhir Semester bagi readerdeul yang kuliah…. Bagi readerdeul yang ada di semester akhir, selamat menggarap proposal, penelitian dan skripsinya ya….. buat readerdeul yang udah kerja, Fighting! Do the best seperti oppadeul kita ya….**_

_**Dan satu lagi, selamat hari raya galungan dan kuningan bagi yang berumat Hindu…. selamat Natal untuk yang berumat Kristen dan Katolik….. serta Selamat Tahun baru untuk readers tercinta Author Aruna Wu!**_

**Sokh… karena ini udah malem banget di Bali…. Akhir kata,,, selalu Aruna ucapkan…**

**AUUUU…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**RnR Juseyeooo….**

**HUNHAN FOREVER!  
>HUNHAN FOR LIFE!<strong>


End file.
